


The proposal

by Tunder28



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types, The Proposal (2009)
Genre: AU, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fake Marriage, Falling In Love, First Kiss, John is Clueless, M/M, Nuada has feels, Oh shit i fell in love with my husband, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 85,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunder28/pseuds/Tunder28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the film, The proposal. Amazing film. Also massive spoiler in parts to this fic. Does not follow all events of the film.<br/>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<br/>Nuada's green card gets rejected, so he panics and Johns (un)lucky enough to be his ticket to freedom. They just have to get married first. John has to get married....to his boss....<br/>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>“The new problem is” he huffed and relaxed back into the seat to take some weight out of the words, “I have to get married to remain here or be deported to Scotland”</p><p>John’s brain quickly stored away ‘Scotland’ as Nuada stayed silent, and John hoped it was in thought and not waiting for him to-</p><p>“The answer to my problem...is you” Nuada said, voice matter of fact.</p><p>John blinked, the meaning of what Nuada had just said completely flying over his head at the idea of Nuada being deported and who would have to take his place and John was going to get fired for something and he didn’t know-</p><p>“John. We have to get married”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU SEE ANY ERRORS, TELL ME. PLease. Enjoy!
> 
> I blame my brain for this fic. Its near finished so will be updating it every week. Also i crave my fix of these two so that resulted in a fic over 50k words long. Come on writers!- More John/Nuada!

                                                                                       

**extra**

Also this is what they look like in this fic. [Myers ](http://1.fwcdn.pl/ph/98/29/99829/132040.1.jpg)                [Nuada](https://herorolecalls.files.wordpress.com/2011/06/luke-goss.jpg)

Nuada is going by that name as he will still have much of his character traits and background but with a human spin on him. (He doesn’t hate all humans)

**Chapter 1**

“Myers, a word” Nuada said, before disappearing back into his office, the fancy glass door barely making a noise as it swished closed behind him.

 _Crap-_ John scooped his papers together on his desk for a quick tidy. His hands were shaking slightly and he hoped it didn’t come across as scared shitless. He was going to get fired, he knew it. Today would be the day he was let go from one of the best jobs he’d ever had.

He silently cursed whatever he’d done in the past, spilled his coffee on that bit of carpet that just couldn’t be hidden, missing pages of his report that he was sure he’d sorted beforehand.

John rapped twice on the glass door, closer to the edge to as not smudge the middle. John had seen Nuada’s secretary, Mr Cathedral, scrubbing the door down lately. The poor man looked to be nearing his 60’s but he rubbed the glass door to a shine so as no finger marks were visible.

There was no reply to grant him entry, but he pushed the door open after a moment of silence. Nuada had invi-no, demanded his presence. He knew John was coming... _whether he wanted to or not_

John had worked for nearly 5 years under the BPRD branch, advancing nicely through the ranks and getting head administrator. Some thought it was too quick for him but 2 years in the position; put there by Nuada himself, had shown he lead the best team and was the best any company could want.

Or so John had thought.

“Take a seat”, Nuada waved his hand to the two black leather seats in front of his desk, eyes not lifting up to check who had entered or sparing John a glance. He was too busy looking for something on his desk...through his draws....

“Are you looking for something sir?” John asked, hovering closer and placing his hand on the back of the leather seats, unsure if he should be ready to leap out the door if one of Nuada’s famous rants started.

“Yes-” Nuada lifted another piece of paper as if what he was looking for was hidden underneath. “Your-aha” with a flourish, Nuada flipped up a paper from the bottom of a small stack, and pushed the rest of the clutter to the side to clear room. He finally looked up at John, and smiled knowingly as he held out his finding to John. It was not a nice smile. John noticed how Nuada often wore that smile when talking to finance. Everyone had taken to calling it his ‘knowing smile’. One that meant, I know something that’s going to have you fired or begging to be fired.

John didn’t take it at first, but when Nuada’s face started to strain with how hard he was holding his smile, John delicately plucked it from his hands and sat down. Nuada got comfy in his seat, clasps his hands together atop his stomach and lent back, watching him.

John felt his eyebrows twitch wildly, unknown what was going on. His eyes dropped down to the paper for explanation and froze. He could feel Nuada’s smug smirk even without looking up to confirm it was there.

It was indeed his contract, but something had been edited. John scanned the text quickly to confirm that was the only thing changed. It was, but it still didn’t make him feel any better.

“Sir?...this says I’m-” John felt his face contort to try and form his discomfort before he could get it back under control. Nuada was still smiling, and this was one of his much nicer ones. John didn’t know what he would have done if it got much worse.

“...this says I’m now in a committed relationship?” it came out sounding like a question, voice unsure of what he’d just read. He waved the paper towards the table as if to drop it, but it stayed clenched in his hands.

“Yes” Nuada nodded, pearly teeth on display and face full of joy and John knew he was getting closer to the answer that could make Nuada either smile a lot more or a lot less. John didn’t know how he’d feel if it fell on either side.

“er- but I’m...not” john finished, voice ending as if apologetic. This was about his job it seemed and yet every indication off Nuada said otherwise.

Nuada’s smile vanished and he tucked his head down in thought. John’s stomach fell out the bottom, leaving him with a gaping emptiness and dread. He was about to get fired.

“You Mr Myers, are soon to be in a-” Nuada’s blink was the only indication of distress, “-committed relationship”.

A noise escaped John’s mouth; more of a vowel really, before he could clamp his mouth shut and try to construct a question that would hopefully not get him fired.

Nuada visibly pulled himself together, tugging his jacket closed and buttoning the middle to tug tight against him. It was a lovely colour on him. Grey, to bring out his pale blue eyes. His face stayed passive, and he did not smile again when he spoke.

“As you are aware, I was made head of this city branch and I’ve made it the best it could be-” Nuada indicated with his hand towards john, and he vigorously nodded along.

“-However, incidents have arisen recently concerning my...status”

John felt his eyebrows shoot up as close as they could get to his hairline and Nuada tracked every movement with his eyes, taking in every twitch and flinch.

“While I would like nothing better than to leave you out of these affairs, it was needed”. Nuada needed to only nod once down towards the paper for John to bounce in his seat like he’d been shocked. Mouth now hanging open like a fish but truly unable to take in what was happening.

“-Sir?” John started, voice panicked and loud, but Nuada took that moment to lean forwards, arms taking up room on the desk where before they did not, his presence suddenly filling the office.

“You have done well here Mr Myers. Exceedingly well in fact” his face became thoughtful, “and I approve of excellent workers. I would see you improved and advancing as you should, but I would ask this small favour of you”.

John forced himself to sit as still as possible. His heart didn’t get the hint, rocketing against his ribs like a boxing match and it was the last round. His brain was on a constant loop of ‘ _Getting fired_ and _committed relationship’_.

Nuada’s entwined his fingers in his hands, clenching them as if trying to get a handle on the situation. To control how it would go.

“This will be...temporary” Nuada’s face twitched, struggling through saying what he obviously wanted to say. “Another colleague brought up my stay in the US and as you are aware I’m here by joy of my green card. A problem came to my attention about mine...it was declined over a silly error on their part, one which was quietly being dealt with...however-” Nuada pushed back to stand, the chair’s wheels gliding back almost silently. He stood and then wondered around, closer to John to sit by his side and it was nearly enough to send John running for the door.

His leg twitched as if to run and Nuada’s eyes shot to it, dangerous and catching Johns nerves. He smiled a brief flash of teeth before sobering.

“Tragically, the problem will take a few months to clear up, and my position is being threatened because of it” Nuada turned his stare onto John and he really wished he hadn’t. It was restrained but still deadly in its intent. Its meaning was clear. If he could get his hands on the one who’d caused him this problem, they would be very sorry indeed.

“The new problem is” he huffed and relaxed back into the seat to take some weight out of the words, “I have to get married to remain here or be deported to Scotland”

John’s brain quickly stored away ‘Scotland’ as Nuada stayed silent, and John hoped it was in thought and not waiting for him to-

“The answer to my problem...is you” Nuada said, voice matter of fact.

John blinked, the meaning of what Nuada had just said completely flying over his head at the idea of Nuada being deported and who would have to take his place and John was going to get fired for something and he didn’t know-

“John. We have to get married”

He was about to get... “What?!” John asked in a voice surely too high to be his own. He dragged his eyes away from Nuada’s thousand yard stare, tracking them to the desk and counting the details and lines in the wood.

Nuada sighed almost dramatically, leaning forwards to try and catch Johns stare. John allowed it, not realising he looked like he was about to be sick or collapse.

“This is temporary. Believe me I have thought of everything else” he angrily swept his hand out to show his troubles, but john was too focused on-

“Married?!- ho- why me?!” He sounded petulant and he didn’t care.

“You are the only one available and in close proximity of me that it would be believable” Nuada was no longer relaxed. He sat poised, as if to catch him should he faint and knock his head against his expensive desk and damage it.

“I-eh-” he knew he was babbling nonsense, and Nuada for once, seemed to need it as well to consider his words.

“Myers” Nuada started in a harsh tone, snapping Johns focus back to him. But he softened, eyebrows no longer pulled down and eyes harsh, “John...I need you to do this for me. It will only be for a very short while and then I will ensure you get your life back. But please” he bit his lip as if saying the word offended him. It probably did. “Do this for me and I will do what’s within my power for you also”.

It sounded regal. It sounded like a personal promise.

“-I-” it was the first word out of his mouth, eyes jumping about Nuada’s face to see if this was a game or a trick to make him look foolish. Nuada looked dead serious. “I think I need a...a little time. To think”.

Nuada stayed where he was, eyes boring into him before he nodded, flopping back into his seat and hand rising to sit under his chin as he turned away and began to ponder to himself. John had never seen him so... relaxed? - No, relaxed wasn’t the word. While Nuada was indeed loose limbed, he was frowning, searching inside himself for an answer.

John’s left hand fluttered against the arm rest, unsure if he should leave on the grounds of embarrassment or to leave Nuada to his musing. He chose to awkwardly rise up, head nodding and breeze out through the door.

He ignored someone trying to get his attention for something work related, bypassed his desk and chair and computer and went straight to the toilets. Thankfully there was only 1 stall and 3 urinals. All empty. He threw himself into the stall, not to relieve his bladder but to quietly have a panic attack.

He sucked in big gulps of air, knowing his cheeks must be flushed red and pink by now and stared down at the thankfully clean toilet. He didn’t realise he was still holding the piece of paper until he braced himself against the stall wall. It crumpled in his hand, and his eyes flicked to it, reminding him all over again what had happened.

He felt sick, he felt light headed; he didn’t know how he was feeling. He wasn’t thinking, just letting his emotions run havoc. _Ok John you can do this_ , he finished his gasping, forcing steadier breaths, concentrating and controlling his lungs and body. It worked, slowly.

Shutting his eyes and focusing on his slowing heart rate, he made a lists in his head, what had been his saving grace most his life.

  1.        Nuada had proposed to him to stay in the country and keep his job
  2.        John had ran out the office and hidden in the toilets
  3.        He was still holding his damn contract with the modified status on it
  4.        He had no idea what he was going to do....



_Crap...crapppp.....crraaappp._

John delicately lent his head against the door, eyes still shut to block out the real world while his own little world started to shake.

If Nuada lost his Job, the next person to come along could take a disliking to John, and he could easily fall from favour or be stuck in his current role for however long he was to spend in the BPRD. He was looking for advancement, he was looking for a promotion, but this felt too quick and shockingly too much.

He considered saying no, and thinking on who would replace Nuada for however long it would take to deal with his issue. There was Krauss, a small german man who John had the misfortune of meeting once. He belittled staff, talked down to you if you were not of his position, and demanded perfection.

Then there was Manning, and john could suddenly see in his mind’s eye the joy manning would take telling the board of Nuada’s status problem. It had to be him. Pompous and thinking everyone around him was incapable of doing their job. He would push to take Nuada’s position; it was his next step up.

Nuada was cruel at times, shooting down everyone’s ideas, even Johns own, when he disliked them. While most were flawed, he was not delicate in his approach, he was lethal. A time or two many have fled his office....just like john had.

He thumped his head against the door, not hard enough to hurt but enough to get on track.

Could he do this?

His mind instantly said no, but his emotions were unsure. Nuada was devastatingly attractive, and competent. Two of Johns personal likes. He was lethal...but he had weeded out weak ideas and the company had gone from strength to strength since his employment.

He was proud and came across arrogant most the time, and had an aura about him that made him unapproachable. But when he smiled it made you feel like you’d just hung the sun and done a good job to add to it.

Everyone dreaded presenting their problems and ideas to him, and it was often left to John to act as spokes person for the...well, the entire two floors really. He was head administrator and had to put across technical issues that I.T had been putting off or messed up entirely. John was very popular when someone in the office needed something. Not like he wasn’t already busy, but he was well liked for repeatedly going back to the lion den and facing the problem for his team.

9/10 times the problems were fixed within the next few days, and the other 1 time, it was usually out of Nuada’s hands. He made sure everything was set to a high standard, and his working force kept pace. Nuada time and again showed he was willing to be the driving force but he also demanded that people follow his example...and it worked.

While he was called a bastard for wanting reports rewritten, he was known as the best director. If there was a problem, Nuada would have it dealt with. You just had to hope ‘you’ weren’t the problem.

Sighing, John tidied himself up, tucking his shirt back into his pants and adjusting his tie. He could do this. And after a few months, it would all be sorted out and back to normal.

 _Oh god-_ John sighed; he was so going to get fired by the end of this.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read....seriously. If you see an error, let me know. I re-read it over and over but i still miss some so...drop a quick msg if u like and i promise not to get defensive...(heavy breathing) JUST TELL ME

John had dignity, so he could deny that it took him an extra half hour to drag himself out the men’s toilets and go back to Nuada’s office, his contract creased but legible when John got back to the glass doors.

He sighed, seeing Nuada returned to his side of the desk and on the phone; obviously not happy with whom he was talking to. John knocked once, rising his hand to the door handle but waited, eyes on Nuada who was watching him back. After a moment, Nuada nodded, permitting him to enter as he muttered into his phone and hung up.

John quietly slipped in, not even opening the door fully to squeeze through as if to deny he ever entered and catching the tail end of a foreign language. Gaelic perhaps?

Nuada was watching him as if a cat would watch a mouse teetering at the edge of its hole, ready to come out but knowing there was danger close by.

John slipped himself into his previous seat and stopped. He had a whole list of things he wanted to say and get the ins and outs of the...deal.

Nuada sighed, trying not to show his eagerness as he rested his arms forwards on the desk, leaning towards John as he often did to prompt him to speak when words would do the opposite.

“Ok” John nodded, nervously fluttering the paper in his hands before pushing it back onto the desk. “Ok, but I need to make a thing- a few things clear”

Nuada’s brows lifted in wonder, but he remained quiet, and John forgot for a brief moment what he was going to say. He was expecting Nuada to interrupt him.

“I need to know more....how long....how quick-”

“I cannot answer the first one, as it was merely specified to me that it would take a few months, no time or date given. As of how quick-” he let out a burst of air as he sat back, clearly unhappy and indicating to John that it was soon.

His stomach did a brief flip before he got it back under control.

“I...what will living arrangement be” John asked, the question out before he could check his list of what he actually wanted to ask.

“We may remain in our separate homes, but we will need to interact outside our office hours. Potentially stay a night or two with the other after....” Nuada waved his hand slowly, and it was extremely clear what ‘after’ meant.

John gulped, having to look at his lap or lose his nerve completely. And then-

“Wait- my cousin. Liz, I’ve got to visit her this month. It’s a family gathering” John had forgotten with Nuada’s big surprise. He’d put in the request a month ago for time off to visit her...Nuada had been reluctant to give him an answer as a new project had rolled in.

Nuada’s face twisted as he thought on the dilemma, “What of your parents, will they be present?”

Even though the tone was inquiring and not meant to hurt, it did. John swallowed and his voice hardened a touch. “They died. It’s just....it’s just Liz now”.

Remarkably, Nuada’s face changed, eyes lost in wonder and shared pain but the mist quickly cleared, and Nuada was agreeing. “Very well, would you rather...before or after”

Would he rather they get married before or after the visit.

John crushed his eyes shut as his brain screamed _Oh god-marriage!-_ and forced out a breath. Liz would kill him for missing his wedding, but she would also nitpick at him for details and question him endlessly if she didn’t think he was fully intent on it. It would have to be before.

_Oh god!_

Nuada thankfully must have read his entire inner dialog across his face, because he had a very small smile starting and said, “Before then” and reached for his phone. He must have seen the terror shoot across Johns face and had to assure him he was not setting up for them to get married that day. It would be within the week.

Lovely

John stood up, and thought about having to go back out to his desk, where everyone else would be waiting with problems and things only John could fix-

“Go home Myers” Nuada said, the phone pressed to his ear but all his attention fixated on john. “Be in a half hour before your time slot tomorrow to sort the work load. If there is anything truly urgent, they may bring it to me”.

John was grateful but dazed, nodding his thanks and slipping back out the office to retrieve his coat on the back of his chair. Thankfully no one rushed to get his attention and he slipped off and out the office door to ride the lift down to the indoor parking lot.

He was perfectly fine. He opened his car door, slid into the driving seat and shut the door with a snick. He draped his hands on the edges of the wheel, but stopped.

He knew he was sitting there, staring off into space to try and quantify what was going on.

  1.        He was getting married
  2.        He was getting married to his boss
  3.        ......



John blinked, squinting out the front windshield for the answer to his list, but it didn’t show. Grunting under his breath he started the car and made his way home.

John went through the normal routine of eating dinner in front of the TV with glazed eyes and then getting ready for bed, but it didn’t help when he finally lay down. He didn’t sleep well that night.

When morning came, he threw on a new suit, jabbed himself one too many times in the gum with his toothbrush, threw together his lunch and raced out the door an hour ahead of his usual time.

There was no traffic so early in the morning, and he got to work in record time. There was no one around but the cleaning staff who gave him a happy nod in greeting. He was well liked by a lot of people for his friendly manners and generally respectful.

He got to his desk and was moderately surprised by the small pile waiting for him. At least he wouldn’t be rushing to catch up with such a small amount. Pulling off his jacket and draping it over the end of the chair, john sat down and got to work.

He leafed through the top sheets and found Anders had finished his report, compiled his finding and had left the finished product to be checked over by John. It was his usual good work so John signed his name at the top as authorisation and placed it in a blue tray to be files later.

He was working all of half an hour when a familiar shape came breezing down the hall, looking just as tired as John felt.

Nuada

John considered whether he should look too engrossed in the reports or acknowledge him but didn’t get a choice. Nuada made to walk past but stopped himself. He swayed back in front of John’s desk and it had the effect of forcing John to look up.

He was still devastatingly attractive, regardless of the very light dusting of stubble on his jaw. It made him look real and touchable like everyone else.

“Do you have a moment John”, Nuada inquired, voice loud in the empty office. John dropped his pen at the use of his first name and it rolled away towards his pc screen. Nuada never addressed him by it while in the office...well...he’d never done so before until yesterday. He jittery nodded and left the report on the desk to follow Nuada to his office.

It was like stepping back in time, back into what had begun.

Nuada started by removing his jacket, and setting his briefcase on his table. The case was solid and strong sounding, jet black and smooth. Nuada opened it, and pulled out a folder that he threw onto the other side of the desk, indicating it was for John.

“We will need to learn some of these key points about each other if we are to be convincing” Nuada said, sitting down and leaning back in his seat to cross his legs, ignorant of Johns astounded face.

John flipped through some of the folder before closing it. Nuada’s eyes jumped to the closed file, and then to Johns face. Finally looking at him.

“I already know most of this...sir” John didn’t know if it was still appropriate to call him that or if they would need to move past the title.

“Alright, how do I take my coffee?” Nuada’s smirk came back, and it was one John didn’t like. It was coy with an edge of arrogance.

John felt his back straighten in annoyance and it was heard in his tone. “You only drink coffee in the morning, since beth is always complaining how strong you have it. The rest of the day you drink green tea”.

Nuada genuinely seemed impressed, John was not.

“So sir, how do I take my coffee?” John asked, crossing his arms where he stood. He’d not taken the seat for fear he would revert back to the mess he was yesterday.

Nuada shrugged, “I have no idea....but I will have time to find out”. It shouldn’t have, but that comment brought a mighty flush to John’s cheeks. He’d almost forgotten about having to spend a night with Nuada. John sat down.

“I now know you have a cousin who is your only living relative, Liz...Sherman?” john nodded. “She previously worked with one of our contractors before she went on maternity leave”.

It was true. Nuada had been digging and John conceded that he might be slightly impressed.

They talked through a few details, before Nuada dropped a few bombs onto their island.

“We need to meet with an advisor at the deportation office and also confirm a night that we will be spending together”.

Ok...what?!

“What?!” John jolted to stand but his knees gave out, dropping him back down. Nuada didn’t seem at all fazed.

“We will need to have an interview with an advisor before the marriage. I only received the phone call last night when inquiring on the topic”. Nuada flicked his fingers up in the air to ward away the headache that John knew they both were developing.

“Well what did they say-” John asked but was cut off quickly. Nuada was not known for his patience in the morning.

“Merely that we will both be required to attend the meeting and be assessed to ensure we are not breaking any laws”.

“But”- _we are_ , went unsaid. Nuada’s eyes had slowly tracked up to johns. They were hard but interested. Nuada was looking for holes in John’s new protests.

“...When will we need to attend?”John voiced, struggling to keep it steady. He didn’t know the laws but he was certain that it was illegal to marry someone you didn’t know very well just for them to stay in the country.

Nuada’s eyebrows furrowed, and said in a deceptively quiet voice “...tonight at 6”.

John was justified in throwing his hands up to encase his face and silently freaking out in front of his boss. He wasn’t ready.

A hand pulled at his arm a few moments later, John hadn’t realised Nuada had rounded his desk until he’d touched him. “None of that. It will be fine. Merely check up procedure. We will be in and out”.

John nodded, half listening as he continued to freak out. Nuada was watching until a quiet tap on the door had him look up sharply. John paid the door no mind, too wrapped up in his head.

A quiet voice asked something from the doorway and Nuada nodded, “that will be all, thank you”. The sound of the door swishing shut was the only answer to his words and thankfully they were alone again..

Nuada let go of him and went back around to his desk, eyes jumping to his desk clock. It was nearing 8. More of the work force would be coming in soon. They didn’t have long.

“It will be fine Myers, now take a deep breath and get back to work” Nuada said and then plucked up a pen and started writing on one of his papers. John didn’t know what it was, but he drifted up out the seat and slipped out the office, Nuada not even once looking up at him as he left.

The day seemed to fly past him, people greeting him happily and unaware of Johns dilemma. Whatever was happening in his life, people didn’t notice. They had too much going on in their own to wonder why he looked just a touch paler and nervous.

John had been working steadily through his reports, until when he reached to take the next one, there was nothing there. The office was near empty as well.

He blinked, pushing himself back to sit straight and choosing to ignore the strain in his back. He’d been hunched over and hadn’t noticed people leaving for the day. It was 4:12pm.

Fighting down the ball of panic trying to work back up his throat, he stretched; popping something in his back and making him want to twist to get the ache out. When he settle, Nuada was striding towards his desk, face set in a pissed off scowl.

John scrambled for something to do but realised he’d cleared his entire pile. Instead his hands gripping the edge of his desk in worry at what he might have done to potentially put that look on his boss’s face. But Nuada was coming from the board offices down the hall, and was now staring angrily past Johns head.

“Myers, with me”. Nuada breezed past his desk and went straight to his office without pause. John leapt up and followed him, tidying himself up as he went. But Nuada didn’t stop or sit down, just stepped behind his desk, grabbed his suitcase and jacket and indicated for John to step back out.

They stopped back at John’s desk where Nuada nodded his head at Johns jacket, “Get your coat, we’re heading up to brooms office”.

John became twitchy then, ragging on his coat too quickly and near splitting the seams inside the arms. He scooped up his case and rushed after Nuada to the lifts. They rode up to the 15th floor in silence and stepped out to an even posher looking floor. The carpet was a royal red, leading right up to a door with a name tag stating in brass, ‘Trevor Bruttenholm’.

The ball game went like this.

Bruttenholm was an elderly man, head and president of the company, but he was also part of the board that collectively made decisions.

Nuada was his director of administration and finance. John was his head administration, or team leader and the head of finance was Beth Adams, two floors down. They both answered to Nuada and Nuada answered to the board –aka Bruttenholm.

John tried not to panic and swept his eyes about the outer office, catching Bruttenholm’s secretary paling when she saw Nuada. But Nuada didn’t pay her any mind, just swept up to the door, knocked once, and stepped in. John watched for a moment, before realising the door was being held open, for him to step in.

He was so getting fired.

Saying a silent prayer and taking some comfort from the pitying look the secretary threw him, he went inside. It was as terrifying as he thought it would be.

Everything looked expensive. Broom as he liked to go by, was getting on in his years but sat straight behind his desk in a big chair that looked like it was as comfy as a marshmallow.

“Gentlemen, please come in, have a seat” Broom said in an ailing voice that could only belong to someone elderly. John took a step forward but stopped when Nuada didn’t move. He stepped back to his side and tracked his eyes to the other person in the room.

“I am unaware Mr Myers if you and Mr Manning have met. Do not worry; you are not in any trouble”.

John really wanted to believe him, but from the deadly aura coming off Nuada and the glint in manning’s eyes, it said otherwise.

Broom seemed oblivious, or maybe he was just used to the two hating each other, leafing through a few papers on his desk. “This here says you have re-evaluated you status Mr Myers, and that you are to be joined in holy matrimony with Mr Silverlance here”.

For a moment, Brooms eyes cleared of their old mist, becoming sharp and zeroing in on him to catch a lie should it try to cross his lips. John nervously licked his, before nodding. “Ye-Yes sir”

“Hmmmm” Broom grumbled, still eyeing John before jumping across to Nuada. It seemed to break the two men’s staring contest, drawing Nuada’s focus to broom.

“You honest don’t think we believe this do you?”Manning demanded, crossing over to stand in front of Brooms desk without blocking the man’s view. His current position in the company was below Nuada in another subcategory. Marketing and communication. He would be closer to John’s position but due to ill health of the department’s director, he was currently a stand in...and thought it meant great things for him. Everyone knew he had his nose in the air, ready to jump into a director’s position.

“We’ve all heard about you being threatened with deportation Mr Silverlance. This little game of yours won’t work”. John felt the base of his stomach heat up in outrage and embarrassment for Nuada, but Nuada’s face barely moved, except to plaster on a smug smirk. John had never known he would be put in a position where it filled him with joy to see that smirk directed at someone.

“That’s quiet alright Mr Manning, thank you” Brooms tired old voice said, and Manning deflated, stepping to the side. Broom placed the paper out the way, like the matter was dealt with it.

“Mr Brutt-” Nuada started, but stopped talking the instant broom swept his hand to the side gently for silence. John had never seen the like of it before.

“Gentlemen, I do believe we are past the old days. I know you are both well educated men and excellent workers for my company” Broom continued, sitting very comfortably regardless of the three tense men. “All I ask, is you make it legal, and we will consider us done with the matter”.

Manning looked like he wanted to say more, but broom didn’t even glance at him. He was staring at John and Nuada. John tried not to look too relieved. Nuada looked like he was considering speaking before something miraculous happened. Broom started to laugh quietly, hand coming up to tap as his mouth in wonder.

“Well, congratulations, I do wish you both the best. Bill the travel arrangement to the company, as a thank you” Broom finished in a happy and cheerful tone.

John knew the moment his mouth fell open, because it wasn’t just his own. Nuada and Manning matched him for astounded faces. It seemed to make broom laugh harder, and proceed to have a coughing fit. His secretary swept into the room silently, placing a cup within brooms reach but not forcing him to take it.

The man waved them out as he sipped delicately at his cup and allowed them to all quietly rush out the room. Manning didn’t stay, just gave Nuada a considering mean look and continued on down to the lifts.

“Did that just happen” John asked, the irony not lost on him that they were currently stood in a deserted outer office of the president of the company, who had given them his blessing and complied with their plans.

Nuada snapped his jacket into the crook of his arm, his movement angry. “It doesn’t matter. We’re going to be late if we don’t leave now”.

They rushed down to the car park, where Nuada took one look at John’s little BMW, and walked on, his pace a message to follow him or be left behind.

“You gotta be kidding me-” John snapped his mouth shut when they came to a silver [bentley](http://www.desktopexchange.net/plog-content/images/car-pictures/bentley-continental-wallpapers/bentley-continental-gt-2012-silver.jpg), the metal polished and looking like steel. It screamed money and power.

“Get in” Nuada unlocked the door and disappeared inside, making John rush to get in without damaging anything. Instead of black leather, the inside of the car was filled with brown leather, the material near butter soft and cool. It was heavenly. John slid across it like a wave of water.

Nuada paid him no more notice and unsurprisingly, used the powerful engine in the car to rocket out of the car lot. They were heading to their appointment with a deportation advisor.

John blamed Nuada’s bad driving for his tumbling stomach. It wasn’t his nerves at all....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tired....i need sleep!- also you wont believe how much research i'm doing for this fic....

Nuada lead him through the double doors of a tall official building and stopped in his tracks. There was a line 30 people long, leading right up to the desk. John blinked and turned to ask if they would be on time and saw Nuada’s lip curl.

John quickly stepped into the queue before it could get any longer, but when he glanced back to check on Nuada, the man shook his head and titled it, demanding he follow.

“Nuada” John harshly whispered after him as he marched past the line, towards the front. John apologised to whoever was near him and slipped out after him. He caught up to Nuada waiting just off to the side at the front of the queue, a folder in his hands. When the desk clerk called next, Nuada stepped forward, cutting off a Spanish woman.

“Excuse me, I need to ask him a question” he addressed her but once he stood up to the desk, pushed their folder forward. “I need you to file this marriage visa for me please”. The desk clerk rolled his eyes in annoyance, but pulled the file to him, flipping quickly through the contents before nodding.

“Mr Silverlance and Myers...please come with me” the main said, an almost happy but smug twist to his lips. John didn’t like it but they obediently followed the man down a corridor.

They all came to an office, where they were ushered in and asked to wait and told their advisor would be along shortly. Nuada stepped in as if it was all no problem at all, and john dropped into one of the cheap plastic seats in front of the desk.

“I don’t like this...i have a bad feeling about this” john said, but Nuada gladly ignored him, pulling out his phone and going through his emails.

They were left to wait for 10 minutes before a knock sounded on the door and a man with a receding hairline but tidy suit stepped in, bustling about. He was cheerful and John could tell he liked his job by how loose his stance was. The man was sending off all kinds of happy vibes.

“Ah-My Silverlance, Mr Myers” the man addressed them, shaking each of their hands, and suddenly, John felt like it was ok.

“I’m Mr Gilberts and I’ll just quickly be going through your visa”. Mr Gilberts sat down behind his desk, holding Nuada’s folder and opening it. He happily hummed to himself while he read over the first few pages and John got the distinct feeling something bad was about to happen.

“So, I have a question for you...are you both committing fraud so Mr Silverlance can keep his position at BPRD and remain in the country?”

John’s mouth fell open and Nuada’s lips thinned in disbelief. They both stuttered for a moment before- “No-what-course not” they mumbled over each other in their haste.

“We had a phone tip this afternoon from an anonymous person stating as such” Mr Gilbert replied, shrugging and flipping the folder shut.

John heard Nuada’s gasped laugh of disbelief. “It wouldn’t happen to be a man by the name of Manning would it”, Nuada asked, and Mr Gilberts lips twitched as he drew them into his mouth. It was a clear indication that Nuada had guessed right.

Nuada sighed then, stepped closer and putting his phone into his pocket. “I do apologies Mr Gilbert. Mr Manning is nothing more than a disgruntled employee that would find favour if I was to be deported”.

“Now, I can see you are clearly busy, with the room full of field workers and gardeners” Nuada continued and John crunched his eyes shut in muted horror. “If you would kindly lead us on to the next stage we will be out of your hair”.

John didn’t know if that was a crack at the mans receding hair line but he wished Nuada had kept his mouth shut. Mr Gilbert sucked again at his lips in annoyance and motions Nuada to take a seat.

When Nuada slipped down next to John, Mr Gilbert sat forward, intent and focused and his happy mood vanishing. “Ok, I’m going to break it down for you and let you know what’s happening”.

He pointed his finger at Nuada, “Step 1, I’ll put you each in a room and ask you all the questions a real couple would know. Step 2, I am going to go through both of your phone records, talk to your co workers and neighbours and if your answers don’t match up-” he wagged his finger, “You will be deported”.

He swivelled his attention to john and the finger followed, “and you will be committing a felony, punishable by a fine of 250 thousand dollars and up to 5 years in prison” he finished, back to his happy tone.

John froze, his gut clenching up. The advisor was staring him down, “would you like to talk to me Mr Myers?” he asked in his chirpy tone.

John could feel Nuada’s stare discreetly burning a hole in the side of his face. Slowly he shook his head. He didn’t trust himself to speak. The advisor didn’t look happy, but nodded, leaning back in his chair. “Ok, fine so have you informed your parents of your secret love?”

_Crap_

“Eh-er No. My...my parent are dead” John jumped in, finally speaking. The advisor quickly nodded in understanding but emotionally detached. He waved at Nuada, “and yours?”

Whatever happened, John suddenly felt Nuada’s stare turn cold. “No, my father is still alive...but he is in bad health and we are not on speaking terms at the moment”.

 _Ouch_ , John thought. That must be rough and even more so having to inform John of those circumstances in front of someone not privy to his personal information.

The room stayed quiet for a few seconds before shockingly Nuada added, “We are visiting Johns cousin this weekend to inform her”.

John’s eyes shot to Nuada, wanting to ignore the wounded feeling in his chest. Nuada looked slightly sympathetic and guilty at least.

“Well that’s wonderful. I hear you’re going to be wed quite soon in fact-”

Nuada nodded, “Yes. We were holding it off, but with the problem of my visa, we didn’t want to wait”. He cast a loving look John’s way and John felt his neck heat up.

The advisor nodded, “Well, alright. We can’t tell you to hold off the wedding but I’ll be in touch with a date that you will need to attend your interview. What date are you leaving on?” Mr Gilbert asked, pen hanging over his paper.

“The 11th” john said, forcing himself to look away from Nuada. “We’ll be back on the 18th” John said in a voice half monotone and just managed to catch Nuada’s grimace as he turned back to watch him. John had asked for 1 week to visit his family, so Nuada too would have to be away from his station for that time. The only small joy they could take from it was that Manning would not be able to cover for him in his absence. He was already covering for an ill director. It would probably be Krauss.

“Well alright, expect to hear from me on the 19th....you can go. But be advised I will be digging into you details”.

John and Nuada quickly stood up as one. They thanked him and rushed out the room and out past the crowds to Nuada’s car. They would need to drive back-

“We will get your car in the morning, would tonight be acceptable for staying at my apartment?” Nuada asked, though it didn’t sound like a question...more of a statement.

“Er-” John slipped into the car, shutting the door a touch too hard and wincing, but Nuada said nothing and started the engine. “I need to get some things from my place then if...” if he was to stay the night at his boss’s apartment.

John gripped at his knees as Nuada sped off, John indicating where to turn and abruptly, they were at [Johns flat](http://www.addsarticles.com/images/amazing-red-and-white-kitchen-ideas-11-small-apartment-kitchen-interior-design-ideas-1200-x-803.jpg). “Do you...do you need to come up?” John uttered, face heating up when it shouldn’t have.

Nuada considered him a moment before agreed, turning the key and cutting the engine’s rumble. “It would be best I have a quick glance now, in case that advisor contacts me when you are not there”.

John didn’t know why he suddenly felt self conscious, walking past the still broken lift and up the stairs with Nuada to the second floor. He tried to quickly think if he’d left anything out, dirty dishes or loose clothes, but couldn’t remember. The sound of a second pair of feet echoing down his hall was enough to make him keep checking back, eyes catching on Nuada each time in silent disbelief.

Thankfully when he opened his door, it was moderately tidy and clean smelling. His parents had instilled him with good habits and after their death, it had stuck. He welcomed Nuada in, rushing to his room and hoping Nuada stayed put in the hall as he dropped his case and grabbed his outing bag to start filling it with bed clothes and clean outfits. It took a few minutes, him rushing around while Nuada hovered near the front door but could not hide his curiosity.

John indicated with his arm for Nuada to step in, “it’s ok, you can look around. Don’t want you getting caught out in a question....just...be courteous please”. He rushed off to the bathroom for his toothbrush before Nuada could reply.

When he’d gathered as much as he could, he grabbed his spare suit in its own protective bag and met Nuada back at the door. He had hold of a book, and when John caught sight of the edge, he bit his lip. It was ‘Dreamcatcher’ by Stephen king. One of his favourites. He’d been reading it the previous morning, before all this had....started.

“Ready?” John voiced hopefully, and Nuada set his book down on a side table.

“Yes”

Nuada drove like his normal erratic self, till they came towards the nicer part of the city, where there were much fewer bmw’s and more sport style cars. John silent gulped and stared on straight ahead, trying to ignore a small voice of panic growing louder and louder inside his mind.

Nuada parked up, nodding to a night guard who was set to watch the car park and pushed John along with a hand to the base of his back.

John felt the hand like a burning brand and Nuada kept it there, propelling him forward and ignoring every other trip of john’s feet. They passed through a foyer, past a desk with an extremely pretty woman who blandly but professionally smiled at John. Again, Nuada paid her no mind, pulling John along to the lift and jabbing the button for it to come down. The whole frame looked steel, gleaming with fresh polish.

They rode up and up till they hit the 22 floor, the numbers big and round to John’s stunned gaze. The building was huge and the same could be said for Nuada’s apartment. It was beautiful and brimming with elegance and expensive taste. John slowly stepped in, not realising he was clutching his bag to his chest as you would if stepping into a room filled with very expensive, very breakable items.

Nuada laughed out loud only once when he noticed what John was doing, the sound a burst of noise in the silence and trailed ahead to the fridge in the kitchen. He dropped his keys on a side table as he passed it by, the noise metallic clatter. John hovered closer, stepping further in but still not touching anything. He even resisted stepping on the [beautiful rug](http://i.huffpost.com/gen/1042109/images/o-CALGARY-EXPENSIVE-APARTMENTS-facebook.jpg) peeking out from under the glass table.

He felt dirty and unsure, unable to touch anything should he sully or mark them irreparably.

Nuada came back to him after a few moments, brows furrowed in wonder and looking at John in confusion when he found him standing a few feet from the door.

“You can relax. Nothing here is as delicate as it seems. Its all very well made and sturdy”. He turned away, drinking from a tall glass that obviously had alcohol in and walked John further in.

John glanced down, unsure where to put his bag and settled for leaving it near the edge of the long...long couch. It seemed to go on and on.

He tracked Nuada to the [kitchen](http://roomdecorideas.eu/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/interior-architecture-apartment-black-and-white-kitchen-penthouse-design-ideas-with-granite-countertop-and-undermount-sink-featuring-huge-stainless-steel-refrigerator-and-recessed-ceiling-lights-mode.jpg), the whole thing black and grey and beautiful in its elegance but god like cleanliness. Nuada was fixing himself another drink, but his eyes shot up to john, peeking at him to track the motion more than checking John over. A cat tracking a mouse, interested in its erratic movement but perhaps with a full belly to pacify it.

John tucked his chin down, suddenly conscious of how hard he’d been watching Nuada and decided to glance more around the kitchen. A person’s home was very telling of them and the strict and sharp edged of the place combined with how clean everything was indicated Nuada to be a control freak. Nothing new there.

Nuada strolled round the bend in the kitchen and john followed the motion, following Nuada to the couch where he dropped the folder down. His folder.

John glanced down at it as Nuada leant back lazily, noticing with dumb clarity that Nuada had taken his shoes and socks off, feet bare and twisting into the rug underfoot.

Perching on the edge of the couch, John ripped his eyes away and back to the folder, pulling it towards him and quietly trying to find a semblance of normality in the new mess that was his life.

He frowned at a line, talking down into the pages rather than turn to Nuada, who was no doubt sprawling himself back on the couch, knocking his knee into John's. But how could he blame him, it felt heavenly to sit on and John felt the urge to roll back and relax as well. But-

“This says you-you have a sister?” John asked, cautious about how Nuada would act now they were behind closed doors and away from treacherous ears. Family had already proven to be a sore subject for him.

“mmm- yes” Nuada answered tiredly, sipping from his drink. “Nuala” his voice grew soft in restrained love that he couldn’t really hide.

The thought of mentioning the similarity between the names flashed into his mind before he discarded it quickly. Nuada would not appreciate it.

A happy huff sounded behind him and Nuada sat forward. “She is my twin, and currently lives in Scotland...with my father”. The silence that followed that statement was enough warning to steer clear of it so John took the clue and left it well alone.

Real couples could get married without the questions of parents....couldn’t they? If anything, Nuada had already said they were basically not on speaking terms. It was fine he guessed, for now at least.

John cleared his throat and side glanced at him without having moved his head. “My...I don’t have any brothers or sisters”. He ignored the pang of old pain that sounded in his chest and focused his eyes back on the pages in front of him, not taking in any of the text floating in front of his eyes.

“Liz is from my mother’s side, a distant aunt I met once. She’s gone as well”.

“I’m sorry you have that loss” Nuada said, not moving and very much a statue behind him. John shook his head, attempting to say how it had been years and he’d only met her a few times...that the only great loss John had ever had would have been his parents.

But John said nothing, and Nuada didn’t seem to need an explanation.

John rubbed at his chin, feeling the dent of an old scar and added, “I got this small scar on my chin when I was 8. Fell off my bike and near chomped my tongue clear off. It was a near miss”. He chuckled softly to himself and felt Nuada do the same. It helped loosen his chest from the vice like feeling that happened when thinking of his parents.

In the past, people had tried to describe what stress or depression or even the loss of a loved one could feel like grief was holding you too tight in its arms that you just couldn’t breathe. That you wanted that hold like one last chance with them. John had found that feeling out after his parents-

Nuada tapped his fingers against his glass, considering. “I have....” he stopped, probably thinking it unwise to mention something extremely detailed but may have to if any unusual questions were asked. “I’m from Scotland, and I speak fluent English, Gaelic and can speak partial Latin”.

John smiled; face twisting to show how impressed he was with the idea. He figured Nuada to be a scholar of languages. His demand for perfection in reports sometimes went to the extreme when he wanted it written perfectly. Even being born speaking the language didn’t excuse you from making small errors. But Nuada was quick to catch them, and John was always the one passing the message along as delicately as he could that the ‘report’ needed rewriting. Again and by Nuada’s words, ‘properly next time’.

John ran his hands up and down his thighs, glancing towards the kitchen. Whatever happened, Nuada jolted in his seat and then flung himself up and was behind the counter before John could ask what the rush was.

“My my...I am being very rude. I had not thought to offer you-” Nuada had his back to John, but he could tell by Nuada’s voice, he was not as put out as he let on. Merely noting an error of his behaviour and was quick to correct it before someone else could.

“It’s fine. If you could get me a glass of water that would be great” John waved towards Nuada, thankfully stopping him before he could start to fill his glass with the same caramel colour as his own. John was not drinking in his boss’s home, a few days before his wed-

He blinked hard, turning back to the papers and ignoring the clicks of glass coming from the kitchen.

“Your 32, have full health and life insurance and you enjoy...” John squinted and Nuada gave a happy burst of laughter at him. He clearly knew what John was now reading.

“Really? Is this real?” John pointed down to the folder, a shocked smile trying to form on his lips but he was fighting it to see if Nuada was actually pulling his leg.

Nuada came back to him smiling now. He never looked like that in work. Perhaps it was because there was little to be happy about in a work environment, with people like Manning hovering on the side lines, ready to take the seat you occupy.

Never the less, Nuada put john’s water in front of him and returned back to his seat. The location of his spread legs knocked into John once in a playful jest. “My father was very....intrigued with weapons training” was all Nuada would say on it.

John huff of breathy laughter was enough to show his disbelief but still- “Spear training?!- that’s....wow”.

Nuada hummed happily.

They spent another hour going over some of Nuada’s profile and history before finally calling it a night. Nuada showed him up a flight of stairs and brought him out onto a new floor, one similar but a touch simpler in design. Not as extreme with expensive taste and with a small walk in living room with a bedroom off to the side. Nuada explained that the 2nd floor would be Johns.

Like it was that simple.

He bid him good night and went back down the stairs, feet now quiet in the large apartment. John took his sad little bag with him to the bedroom to drop it on the king size bed and try to swallow fear and dread the rocketed up from his gut. He could do this. He just had to last a few more days, get the event over with and finally go see Liz.

John knew that would be the hardest part of all.

He changed into a simple grey bed shirt and shorts, tiptoed into the large bathroom with a walk in shower _and_ bath and washed up for the night.

Even though the bed looked like heaven, was as soft as a cloud, John snuggled into a pillow and forced his eyes closed, though he did not sleep for hours after.

In the morning, Nuada was waiting for him.

*Author Note- Dream catcher is one of my own fav books. I wouldn’t blame John for loving it too*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave some lovely comments and kudos for me to look at and use as a sign you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry- little late.  
> Also i may have fucked up the upload once or twice...did anyone notice??- i hope not. 
> 
> Might add another chap through the week SO DROP SOME LOVELY COMMENTS AND I JUST MIGHT!

John was a morning person, but with 3 hours of sleep, he was not really awake. That explained Nuada bustling about on his floor and waking John up at 6am.

Thankfully Nuada had been raised to knock before coming in, and that was all the warning John got before Nuada was peeking his head into the room, eying Johns sorry form and telling him it was time to get up. John replied with a pathetic groan that sounded more at home on a 5 year old. This too got a smirk off Nuada, who was the whole bright eyed and bushy tailed.

John wanted to hate him as he lay there, listening to Nuada walk back and forth outside his room, doing god knew what except make _noise_. John dragged himself up, used the bathroom and then grabbed his clothes. He was forcing himself not to think of what work would be like.

John had his clothes on and was finally awake and ready for the day within half an hour, his bag with him and struck dumb by Nuada.

“Er...Nuada?” John tugged his bag in front of him, hoping to block himself off from whatever the other man was doing.

“Yes-” Nuada’s voice sounded muffed, body folded in half as he reached around under the couch without actually getting on his hands and knees. He was also very much still in his pyjamas if a white shirt and grey boxers that clung to everything was enough to be described as such.

John considered going downstairs and waiting for Nuada to finish looking for whatever he’d lost. But he didn’t have time as Nuada pulled himself back up and smiled, hand holding onto something small and rectangular.

It was a small black box. John’s stomach did a barrel roll, eyes picking up the size and shape and making his guts start to wrestle. “Is that?!” he asked, voice high tones in shock and embarrassment and unable to finish the obvious question.

Nuada’s eyes jumped towards him and again, a huge grin appeared on his face and clearly pleased with Johns reaction and yet inappropriately unhelpful. “Ah-” he laughed, “No. Sadly. It’s merely my cufflinks. I knew I’d left them up here. However we will need to go ring shopping before the weekend”.

“Why?” John asked, face heating up rapidly. Nuada’s eyebrows folded down as if he was considering John of acting dense but for no benefit. John nodded before Nuada could try to insult him.

They both went downstairs, John travelling back to the couch and Nuada to the kitchen. He didn’t seem in a rush to get dressed. John knew he got into work before everyone else and yet it seemed he left everything till the last minute. That was actually...an apt description of Nuada.

When it was getting closer to 7:20am, Nuada pointed John to the fridge should he want food, and disappeared around a corner, off to get dressed. John snagged an apple out of a small bunch and a banana. They were perfectly ripe and would be enough to fill him until dinner time.

Nuada trotted back into view, now wearing a full grey suit with faint pinstripe lines in a darker grey John couldn’t help but rake his eyes over. Nuada was going through his pockets, putting key and wallet into the right places. He was finally ready.

It felt weird to walk out the building, the beginning of daylight starting to light the sky a pale murky blue and get into Nuada’s car. Nuada paid him no mind, going through the usual steps and within a few minutes of deserted streets save for a car or 2, they were at the car park again.

John rushed over to his sad and lonely car, surprised at the feeling of peace that came over him at seeing it. It was familiar where as the last few hours had not been. He tucked his bag into the back seat, out of sight and didn’t show his surprise as he stepped back out to find Nuada had waited for him.

He should have expected his ulterior motive. They were a few minutes late, meaning some of the early birds were already in the office, lazily setting their desk right to start work at 8.

John started to fidget as he realised this, hands tucking in his shirt under his jacket and fixing his tie. Nuada only needed to tell him to stop once, but it couldn’t stop John’s fingers from twitching, wanting to be busy and not focus on what they were inevitably going to walk into.

Nuada didn’t seem at all perplexed.

The look on the 3 other people’s faces in the office was enough for John to stare at the ground, tracing the same floor back to his desk where it would seem Nuada was dropping him off.

He even gave John a brief smile when he left him there, out in the open where 3 sets of eyes were locked onto john’s position. The bastard. John ignored them and threw himself into his seat, his movements jerky and eager to get settle in. He needed the work to distract him from the sudden burst of whispering happening across the office.

It was indeed a large room, but so early in the morning, it wasn’t hard to hear someone’s quick and rushed voices trying to be quiet and yet gossiping. Particularly if it was 3 people doing it. John ground his teeth and focused on his work.

He was left alone until 12. John counted himself ‘slightly’ lucky. But the longer the day wore on, the louder the whispers got, the more eyes swung to him and the harder he felt his jaw clench at having to bear it.

John cursed Nuada for his fancy office where he could hide away from all the stares while he had to sit and listen to people speculate why he’d walked in with the boss.

He pushed himself back, getting up from his desk and ignoring the silence that followed, walking to the open kitchen just down the hall and praying to be left alone.

“Hi John” a familiar voice greeted over his left shoulder as he poured water into his coffee. It was Beth from finance. She wasn’t supposed to be on this floor and yet there she was all smiles and happy manners. Normally John got on well with her, as he was left to be the go between when she and Nuada argued over costs.

“Hi...beth. How’s things?” John asked and his brains screamed at him for asking it. Usually when you asked about someone, they had the potential to ask back. Beth’s eyes were practically sparkling in joy, lips full and red today.

“Fabulous. We had a new contract pull through” she said, voice chirpy and holding her tea in her hands. It looked too dark and yet it was probably a health brand she’d been trying to force him onto a few months ago.

John just missed scolding his hand as he tried to finish his coffee faster, picking up his plated sandwich and turning to go. “That sounds great Beth, listen I have to get back to-”

“So is it true?!” She asked in a rush, looking like she was ready to pounce should he leave without giving her the details.

“Is what?” he asked, trying for a confused expression and coming off more panicked.

“You and Nuada!” she inquired, practically shivering with joy and excitement. John was now getting scared plus confused. Thankfully beth was known for gossip and he needed not ask who had been talking.

“Manning!” she started, “He’s been up and down the floors, telling the other directors that you and Nuada are...you know...getting married”.

“Beth-” John moaned, still stood holding his food and drink and wanting desperately to get back to his desk. “I can’t talk about this. It’s private”.

She sobered up quickly and John was reminded why they were friends. “Right, my bad, sorry” she nodded, like that was the end of it. But it wasn’t. John could see 3 people hovering near the kitchen entrance; near the water dispenser but not doing anything put standing just out of sight.

“Well, congratulations, erm....see you later then” she stayed for a few more seconds, wavering in place as if John might change his mind and tell her everything. But he didn’t, and she left.

John withheld growling at the 3 people and told them to get back to work. They scattered like he was about to fire them. Sadly...that was another problem.

“John...can I speak to you a moment” a quiet voice asked after John had been left alone for a half hour to eat his food. When he looked up to see who had asked, he realised it was Clay, one of the older employee’s who’d thankfully not tried to challenge John for the position when it came up.

“Sure, sorry clay I’ve got my head buried at the moment” John lamely said, tapping his keyboard to indicate where the issue of focus was. Clay nodded, he knew the drill. It was hard position.

“Listen, I know I’ve said something’s in the past about the office and...” he bobbed his head towards Nuada’s door, “and Nuada. I just wanted you to know it was all fun and jest. I didn’t mean anything by it”.

“What?” John blinked slowly, trying to back track through the conversation to find the answer to why clay was saying this.

“I’ve heard you and...Nuada are a thing. I know I sometimes give him trouble but it’s not something to risk my job over”.

John again was left blinking in stupidity. “Clay-” he swivelled his hand back and forth and clay thankfully sat down in front of his desk. “No –clay- no” John shook his head in disbelief, “I would never- ok- I would never hold that against you. Now I know it’s hard in here, and believe me even I’ve said a few things about Nuada that weren’t very nice”. Clay laughed in a quiet relieved manner.

“You’re one of the best workers in here, probably one of the best workers in the company. I know you came from finance and had a brief dip into marketing before you got here. You’re very skilled and I know you’re well liked. But no, I would never do that to someone and you know...” John glanced towards Nuada’s office doors, but they remained closed. “Nuada looks after all of us here. He’s gone to bat for all of us once before and you know he doesn’t work with fools. He wouldn’t take to heart silly little things said in an offhand remark in here. He recruited most of us-”

Clay nodded and a small smile pulled against his thin lips, “Yeah, he pulled me from marketing soon as Manning came into play. Thank god for that. He was a head wreck”.

“Yeah, I heard” John nodded, “don’t worry about that stuff. Nuada only worries about work productivity and his work force. So long as we’re all doing our best, everything peachy...ok”.

“Yeah. I just wanted to come check, I know you keep things level in here. Nuada’s not too easy to approach over these things”. Clay stood up and it was like a weight had gone off his shoulders, “don’t you worry John, we’re glad to have you in here with us. Lord knows Nuada would be worse off without you”.

“Thanks” John smiled, trying to fight the pride and smile from breaking his face.

No one else interrupted him for the rest of the day, but he caught people smiling at him. Not just one or two, but everyone. Each time he looked up to check over people, he’d catch a few glancing around and they would smile happily and go right back to work.

John didn’t know why, but he hoped that it at least kept moral up.

Everyone started to pack up around 4pm and John started to follow suit. Nuada appeared like a pale and deadly ghost in front of his desk before he could get anywhere and John knocked his mouse from the table when he noticed him.

“We’re heading out to dinner” Nuada said and John really wished he’d have waited for the room to clear a bit more of people before he’d said now. His ears burned red and he stuttered, looking up at Nuada to perhaps argue. But Nuada’s face was determined; it had not been a question.

John sucked on his lower lip in agitation and quietly followed Nuada along to the lift, where he had to endure riding down to the car park with Nuada and 2 other people from the office who thankfully stayed quiet until they all got out.

“See you tomorrow John...you too sir” Simon shouted, already rushing towards his car but with a happy wave to them. John waved back, crushing a wail of anguish down when Nuada simply nodded to the man and guided John back to his bentley.

John was never going to hear the end of this. Or worse, beth was not going to let him get away with details this time.

John buckled himself in, but leant to the side against the window, happy to ignore the rush in his gut when Nuada pulled out too fast. “Where are we going?”

“To bright fall” Nuada answered, sounding distracted with the traffic.

John could only imagine it to be a fancy place for such a name, and hoped he wasn’t kicked out for not wearing clothes that cost a few thousand dollars. He felt a familiar ball of dread build in his stomach and pleaded with it to stay there and not ruin his appetite.

It was fancy, but not extravagantly so. They were guided further back into the small restaurant where the rooms was much quieter and the tables smaller. Thankfully there was only a folk, knife and spoon next to his plate. He didn’t want to worry about which one he’d have to be using.

He expected the waiter to bring them menu’s but Nuada just shook his head, explaining the order had already been made. That meant they were left alone until the food would arrive. One of Johns minor fears...small talk.

“So...” John tapped his fingers on the red table surface, running his hands along the silky texture. Nuada was cradling his head with one hand, leant on the table and looking like he was pissed off with a headache to add to it.

“How did your day go?” John asked, and Nuada’s face twitched like he wanted to smirk but held off.

“I had to navigate a minefield of office politics concerning our wedding” Nuada casually supplied. John dizzily sipped a glass of water, nodding but waiting for more now that Nuada was interested in sharing. “Other staff and directors have been phoning me, congratulating me on our soon to be marriage”.

John snorted once, nearly spilling water into his lap and that got a smirk off the brooding man. Nuada flipped his napkin and set it on his lap, sitting up straight. “It seems someone has been going around, informing people of our arrangement”.

John smiled as the humour of it all started to catch up to him. “I still think you got off light. I had the whole office to contend with”. John followed suit, draping the napkin on his thighs but when he looked up, Nuada looked concerned.

“Have they been bothering you?”

“What? - No. They wanted to know what was going on. I only needed to explain once” John said, considering telling Nuada about clay. “Clay was worried...about what this could mean for them...job wise. Some of them thought it might cause job issues”.

Nuada was already shaking his head in disagreement, eyes downcast to the table but John could see them jumping around. “Nonsense, our arrangement would never affect them. I am not so petty for office squabbles to endanger jobs. They work for me because they do their jobs well. I would have it no other way”.

John was left smiling and he watched Nuada look back up at him, trace the smile and jump to his eyes to try and find more meaning. “I know” John added, “I told them that”.

Nuada didn’t so much freeze over as just stop moving, the skin around his eyes going soft but the moment broke when the waiter approached with their plates.

It was a soup with mint leaves in. John thought it might be tomato soup with the colour but when he took a sip, he knew he was not so much wrong as not being entirely right either.

It was divine.

The first thing that his taste buds acknowledged was the mint leaves that had a sharp taste but then the rest of the flavours came, mellowing the first. It was creamy and there was definitely tomato in there, but it was so much more. John reframed from smacking his lips together, but he couldn’t help licking at them, catching the flavour each time.

He was grateful Nuada seemed preoccupied, intent on his own plate and enjoying it at his own pace. John felt shocked that he could tell this as Nuada savoured each mouth full, spoon staying a touch longer as if to drag out the taste a bit more.

It was an amazing dish and they still had two more plates afterwards.

The waiter swooped in when they both finished, nodding and informing them the next dish would be a moment away.

John rubbed his napkin at his lips, slightly sad to lose the flavour but not wanting mess visible on his face. Nuada sighed through his nose and it was more of a stress relieving noise than pissed off so John took it as good news.

“That was some tasty soup” John leant back in the fine chair, not to back away from the conversation but to relax his posture. He’d started off tense and rigid but now his belly was full, he could relax a bit more.

“Mmm, yes. I’ve been getting it for years. This is one of my favourite restaurants” Nuada supplied without much poking from John, becoming sociably present to the conversation.

“Did you put this in your folder?” John assessed innocently, coyly rubbing his hand only the edge of the table.

It didn’t seem like the right thing to ask.

Nuada blinked as he looked across at John, seemed to realise who he was with and where he was and sat up straight. It was like watching the curtains get pulled violently closed on a house that looked lovely from the peak you could get from the inside.

“No...” Nuada admitted and that was the end of their talking.

John wanted to thank and shake hands with the waiter when he came back a few seconds later, holding their new meal. Whoever said small talk was overrated, they should try sitting quietly in front of Nuada with the pink elephant in the room.

Each topic ended up being a minefield and he didn’t know how much damage he’d taken...or caused.

But what a meal it was. Each of their plates were shaped in a squire and in the centre was a cut of beef, the shape also square but with cloves and bits of garlic poking out and around the edges. Like the meat had been rolled in it and cooked. The smell was making John drool so he got started on devouring it.

It was as good as it looked.

He was hunched over his meal, forcing his hand to move slowly and not shovel the meat into his mouth and mash it together so he could taste how it smelled. It was amazing. John had not had anything like it...ever.

He caught Nuada smirking at him behind a hand as he wiped at his mouth but John didn’t care. He’d never had beef and garlic as a combination before. Normally in his past experiences, the garlic was too harsh, or lost in the flavours of other food. Not this time. The two complimented each other perfectly.

The waiter seemed to genuinely enjoy seeing their empty plates as he rushed off again and came straight back with their dessert. John didn’t think his mind could be blown 3 times in one day.

He was wrong.

Gelato ice cream was what angels must give you when you entered the gates of heaven, because John was certain it was exactly where he was. He pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth, tasting the mango flavour with a zingy sherbet and apricot. John would never had known those flavours could go so well together in a ice-cream. The texture was more towards the soft side than solid ice cream, but it melted on the tongue all the same.

John moaned closed mouthed and really didn’t care when Nuada openly smirked at him. He rolled his eyes and forgot all about the smirking man, just devoted all his attention to his final meal like it was his new religion. He might actually pray to the inventor of ice-cream if it got any better.

He was sad to see it gone but accepted it, pressing his napkin to his mouth before he looked up and froze.

Nuada was smiling.

His mouth was open and he was fully smiling. The kind that lit up your face and made your eyes warm and Nuada was laughing at him in quiet huffs of breath.

“What” John asked, feeling the edges of paranoia creep up his spine.

“Glad to see you enjoyed your meal” Nuada divulged, poking around his pocket no doubt for his wallet.

John thought about denying it, but he had. “Yes. It was nice. Thank you”.

Nuada’s smile slowly slid off his face as he continued to watch John, the look becoming a searching one but not terribly so. He looked like he believed every word and John didn’t know how he felt about that.

“Do you want to split the bill” John pointed down at the small black book now resting at the edge of Nuada’s hand. Again, it seemed the wrong thing to say, but Nuada didn’t react as badly as he had before.

He only lowered his eyebrows, lightly glaring at John and signed his name at the bottom of the receipt after dropping his card into the fold of the book.

The waiter swayed between tables after Nuada handed the book off to the man, and came back to deliver his card with a folded receipt with it.

John could at least tip the guy, so he waited for Nuada to turn to pick his coat up off the back of the chair before dropping a 50 on the table, folded out of view under the newly arrived menu and the waiter bent his head in acceptance.

They said their thanks and left, back towards Nuada’s car that sat in its full glory like a new model, outstanding beside all the others. John only got so far before realising he would be going back to his flat and he faltered, slowing down to stand just beside the car.

“I left my bag in my car” John supplied, hovering still outside the bentley. Nuada hadn’t gotten in either and turned to cast a glare at him for lagging behind.

“Yes” Nuada agreed, toying with his keys. “Perhaps I should spend the night at yours” he questioned and then nodded to himself and got in, leaving John gaping and alone on the curb.

He waited, hovering uncertainly, before pulling the door open and slipping in. “What- I-” John struggled to explain why that may be a bad idea. But Nuada had done the same thing easily the previous night.

But this was different. He wasn’t as rich or organised as Nuada. He wasn’t a slob but he didn’t exactly have his DVD collection alphabetically arranged. Regardless, Nuada started the car and John had to accept that this was happening.

“We need to stop back at my place before we go. I need a go bag” Nuada’s voice drifted over from his side, leaving John to quietly gather nervous energy in the passenger seat. John didn’t even notice Nuada’s bad driving, hadn’t realised they’d arrived until Nuada placed two fingers on his arm.

“You can wait if you like? I won’t be long” Nuada elaborated, voice softer than his normal tone that he rarely used. Rather than seem too pathetic, John shook his head and opening his door to meet him on the opposite side of the car and then walk in together.

“Nuada Silverlance!” A joyful voice hollered through the foyer and a talk bulky man came forward, swooping in and hugging Nuada’s startled frame tightly.

John watched the shock travel across Nuada’s face, not just at the introduction but by the hug that nearly took him off his feet. The new comer was certainly a foot taller than Nuada and he wasn’t what people would call small.

“Gods damn, you’re getting heavy” the new man said, eyes dropping away from Nuada to take in John. He was handsome in a rough rugby player kind of way and had a face that looked like it was tough through years of abuse, but more muscular and defined for it. A sport was definably to blame. He had short black hair and dark skin, an American accent and deep dark brown eyes that stayed stuck on John when he saw him.

“Wink?” Nuada murmured, voice edged with confusion and annoyance. He didn’t look too happy to see his old friend.

“The one and same” he made a playful jab towards Nuada’s stomach in old school boy fashion that Nuada didn’t react to.

“I was just coming to visit you. I rang but no one was home. Who’s this?” he nodded his head towards john, now angling his body to include the third person like John was now the one intruding.

Nuada glanced at wink, then to John, and then back to wink. “He’s-”

“John Myers” John shot his hand out to shake and wink seemed delighted, pumping Johns hand in his much larger one. “Do I recognise you from somewhere...” John ventured and that got a proud smile off the man.

“Yeah you better. Been boxing for 15 years and I’m known as one of the best” Wink explained, even tilted his face like he was posing. John didn’t even have to cut his eyes to Nuada’s face to feel him grimacing.

“Oh yeah, Wink. Your catch phrase-” John nodded, snapping his fingers in recognition. Wink cut him off, happy to intone, “Wink- Knock you out in a blink!”

“Wink. What are you doing here?” Nuada directed his question with a bit of force, cutting off the song and dance before it could really get going.

“I heard from a few little birdie’s your getting hitched. Wanted to see you” Wink pouted playfully before he broke out in a pearly white and wide smile. “Guess it is true” he laughed, ignoring the fact that they were all still stood in the foyer.

Nuada’s shoulders tensed and he stepped closer to John, arm folding around his back to push him further along. “Evidently” He answered as if it was a plain fact and slid them around Wink like a well practiced move.

“Well shit. Don’t get all twisted. I was only playing” Wink happily and rather loudly cracked, walking with them towards the lift regardless of the sour look the receptionist was giving him.

Nuada pushed more than guided John into the lift, stepping back to the doors to block wink from getting in and jabbing their floor button hard. “It’s been grand Wink. We’ll talk soon” Nuada affirmed and his tone said enough of how that talk might go ‘if’ it ever happened.

“Eh John, ignore him. He’s really a kitten, don’t let him scare you off-” The doors shut off Winks voice and started them up towards Nuada’s floor.

“He’s....charming” John expressed, unknowing how Nuada might take it and going for a neutral tone.  

Nuada was like a statue next to him, contained and fuming without all of it displayed on his face. But John could tell he was pissed. He only ever stood that still when he was pissed.

Great

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wouldnt belive how much research i did for this fic. super thanks to my sis for brainstormin this fic when i got stuck

When they came back down an hour later, Wink was gone and the receptionist gave john a brief wave farewell, a pleased tilt to her lips. He returned it and jogged to catch up to Nuada’s stalking pace rather than fall behind.

John accepted that he would have to leave his poor car and bag for another night but felt it wouldn’t be stinking too badly since there wasn’t much in it but old clothes.

Whatever Nuada had packed, he stuffed his full bag into his wide trunk and slammed it shut hard enough that John winced for the poor thing.

Nuada drove them back to John’s flat where they quickly reassured each other the car would be safe in the car slot and got out. There weren’t many if any car thefts, but frankly, there were no cars there that looked anything like Nuada’s. John would have to make sure they took his next time.

He walked them back up, and once inside his flat, fluttered around quickly to make sure everything was still in order. Some towels to throw in the washing machine but that was it.

It wasn’t a big flat, practically 1/4th of a the size of one of Nuada’s rooms, but when he came back, Nuada had got himself settled on the couch and was leant back with his eyes closed.

“Wink toll has a way with words. I seem to have forgotten why I was friends with him to begin with” Nuada admitted, not sounding nearly as sleepy as he looked.

John allowed him that. “Do you want a drink...I’ve got some strong whiskey but I don’t drink often so...” he slowly reeled off, hoping he hadn’t insulted Nuada.

“No, just water” Nuada answered, hands covering his eyes but showed a small smile peaking out for John’s sake. Laughing at himself he went to the fridge and got out the filtered water he kept there for when he couldn’t tolerate tap water.

Quietly settling next to him, John turned the tv on low for background noise and gave Nuada his drink.

“Nuada...i need to ask-” John started, hesitation holding him back and while Nuada still looked tired, he turned his head to give John his full attention.

“A few things” John licked at his lips. “Who’s gonna take over for me- for you on our time off”. _Ok so it was a start._

“I’ve set it up that Beth will step up for a short time to replace me, obviously being supervised by Krauss. Clayton will be temporarily covering you for your time off. At least this way, neither of them can have my position and I can put someone in my seat- for the short time it will be- who I actually find competent”.

“Wow” John gaped. It was a big step for beth and he was sure she would love it. It was also a shock to hear Nuada talk about someone in a director’s role and not scowl. He hated laziness and when other’s become directors they tended to become just that.

“I thought...manning-” John started to explain and Nuada’s disgruntled sigh cut him off.

“Mmm, lucky for you” Nuada confirmed and nodded along to a conversation that clearly John was missing the extra dialog from.

John quickly glanced at his face. “What?” he asked urgently, causing Nuada to blearily glare at him, visibly tired but still capable of explaining.

“All those late nights, cancelled birthdays for friends and family would be for nothing. Believe me” Nuada rubbed his face back into the material of the couch, looking like he was ready to settle in and sleep.

“Manning is up next for promotion and my position would become his position. Do you want to throw all of that away, all that time spent building yourself for an idiot like him to come along and fire you?”

John shook his head, getting annoyed at Nuada for his bluntness but it was typically his default when explaining things he thought were common sense.

“Believe me, he will. He knows you are my best employee and that I rely on you to get things done. He will bring in someone else who isn’t half as good as you, that will kill themselves for a job they know he could take from them. I’ll try to ensure he never gets the option”.

John wiped at his mouth, trying to hold back words and sounds of distress that he knew advertised across his face but Nuada wasn’t interested, eyes slipping closed and blinking back open.

The mood was broken and John had to laugh, pulling Nuada up by his arm. “Come on you-” he guided him towards his room; stopping at the door with sudden dread when he realised the bed was unmade. Again Nuada ignored him and passed by, pulling his clothes off without worrying and john took that as his cue to get back to the living room to grab Nuada’s bag before he got completely undressed.

He didn’t step back in, just pushed the bag into the room and pulled the door over so he could leave Nuada to change and clean up. The glass went into the sink, with a quick wash and then he started to dry it with a towel. He listened out for any bang or thunks that may mean Nuada had literally fallen asleep but no, there was none.

“Nuada?” he called and his bedroom door opened, leaving John sorely unprepared for Nuada standing framed in the doorway wearing only his boxers.

“I forgot my bed clothes” He said, looking sleepy and dismayed. John’s mouth fell open and his traitorous eyes quickly took their chance to glean the fine shape of Nuada’s toned chest and thighs-

“Shit” John cursed, unknowing if it was due to Nuada or himself as he dropped the glass, the sound loud and abrupt as it shattered and the pieces flew all around him, scattering wildly in every direction.

“John- wait don’t cut yourself- let me-” Nuada stooped down to grab up a large piece that had landed close to him and Johns brain sprung a wire.

“Nuada!” Johns quickly interrupted in a high pitch, simply stepping around crumbled pieces since he actually had shoes on and Nuada current had...that on.

“Leave it, I’ll clean it. You’re-you’re” John waved frantically with his hand at Nuada to show what he was, and he got a glare for his trouble. “You’re...No. I’ll just do it. You go get settled”.

Thankfully Nuada passed him his piece of glass and went back into the room. John gave brief thanks he’d listened before his traitorous brain reminded him that ‘that’ body and boxers and man was probably snuggling up to John’s pillows.

“Oh my god” he cursed down at the floor, glaring at the spilled glass to force his brain away from imagining the scene. He did not need to weird Nuada out with a random... accident.

He got it all cleaned and brushed the entire floor, even swept under the couch so there was none hiding away. Nuada had shown he liked to go bare foot when relaxing at home. It was an accident waiting to happen.

He knocked on his own bedroom door and inquired if it was ok for him to come in. He heard Nuada mumble something before loudly informing him it was safe.

John thanked every star in the night sky that Nuada was tucked in under his fluffy duvet, settled on the right of the double bed. He was also lounging there as if waiting for John.

“I had not thought for your sleeping arrangements” Nuada said from the bed, following John with his eyes as he went to his cabinet.

“Its fine, I can take the couch. You’re tired and already settle-” john pulled out a spare shirt he kept for sleeping in. It was old and had a splatter of blue paint at the bottom that no amount of cleaning could lift.

“No. This is fine. I’m an average sleeper. So long as you do not jolt around, you can sleep in your own bed. I am the guest and it was be improper for me to steal it off you. So either I sleep on that couch, or we both sleep here” Nuada answered, not sounding so tired anymore.

“....Alright” John nodded in a jerky motion and retreated towards the bathroom to get changed as quietly as he could. He brushed his teeth and ran his fingers through his hair to stall for time until he had to bite the bullet and go out.

Nuada was curled up on his side, head crushed into ‘John’s’ pillow and not his own and fast asleep. He didn’t even wake when john slid painfully slow into the other side of the bed and turned out the side light. Although he lay awake for another hour still clutching the duvet to his chin, Nuada slept like a baby and eventually, John did to.

Hours later when John’s phone went off, blaring bon jovi have a nice day at 6am on the dot, Nuada’s reaction had...not been good. He’d flung his arm up, throwing the duvet half onto John as he cast around for the loud offending noise like he was moment away from being attacked.

John had pressed his face harder into his pillow; hand lifting like it was possessed to finger along the dresser to track the phone down. What he hadn’t expected was Nuada to drag him across to his side, away from the phone as if it would bite.

Ok, so John couldn’t really condemn him for his actions. He looked half mad, having being violently woken up by Johns alarm and then grabbing at the nearest thing...that being John himself.

He lifted his head, disgruntled at having lost the comfort of his warm pillow to stare in confusion at the other man. “Nua-da” he mumbled, lips feeling dry and stuck together, with the added bonus of his hair flopping about on his head and oh he must have made a pretty picture.

Nuada had caught john in a turn and so had him half turned on his side. When he realised what had happened, his eyes racing over johns sleepy form and going wide in recognition.

“My apologies” Nuada cleared his throat and allowed John to finally roll over and grab at his phone to shut off the noise. “I...I...”

John shrugged, throwing his phone down between them on the bed and rubbing roughly at his face, covering the full width so he could scrub the sleep away. “It’s ok” John yawned, “let’s just get up and get food”.

Nuada seemed to scowl and fight with himself not to do more with it. “How can you eat so early in the morning?”

“I need to, habit I guess” John answered, rolling his legs out of his side and stepping towards the bathroom before he could think whether to offer Nuada first choice. He didn’t know the rules for guests.

“Won’t be long” he added, closing the door and did his usual bathroom routine. When he was clean and ready to get dressed, he tapped twice on the door and cautiously opened it. Nuada had changed into some of his work clothes, pants, socks, and his undershirt.

John shuffled into the room and they traded places. He dressed quickly, getting one of his nice suits to wear so he didn’t look as bad next to Nuada for a change. He was hopeful. He slipped out into the kitchen to grab some fruit to munch on and pulled out food for his dinner.

He ended up making double what he normally would, eyes dropping to his watch to gauge the time. He’d come to know that if Nuada could be late, he would try to be and yet annoyingly always manage to turn up just on time.

“Nuada!- come on” John called, wrapping up his stack of food and pushing it into a sealed bag. It would be fine until he got to work.

Nuada stepped out in all his glory, a gorgeous suit on that clearly put johns to shame. His eyes tracked what John was doing and he was back to smiling again, in his ever smug way.

“Making my dinner now?...what would people say” he teased, accepting the small sealed bag of food with an even smugger smile. How it could get worse in its teasing nature was all Nuada. John shook his head good natured at him and quickly waved him to the door. They were going to be late if they waited any longer.

They went down together and got back into Nuada’s ridiculously expensive car and it was only until they were in traffic and John was trapped in the passenger seat before Nuada reminding him of the ring shopping.

It was enough to start the sick and anxious rolling of his stomach again.

“Cant you just...get them. I’ll pay for mine but I don’t mind if you just pick the-”

“John” Nuada interrupts, for once driving like a sane person. “This is your wedding ring. While this may not be permanent, I would ask that you have a say in the matter”.

Just the word of wedding and ring had John feeling even more edgy. He’d never thought himself to have cold feet, but he’d never been even close to the situation before. But Nuada was right. This wouldn’t be a permanent thing. They’d be married for a few months, and then when it was time...they’d get a divorce? Separate. Go live their lives.

 _Oh god_. John covered his face with his hands, trying to think in the new darkness the cover provided. He still didn’t have a valid reason not to go even as Nuada was pulling up to the car lot.

John jumped out the car the moment Nuada pulled up and rushed to his own to pay it some attention, opening it up and checking all was well before having to follow Nuada to the lift and go back up to their office floor.

No one was in yet, but Nuada dropped John off at his table, and went into his office without any words between them.

Near 8am people were quickly trickling in, getting to their desks and setting up for the day. John said his good mornings and hello’s to the usual crowd, getting greeted by more people now than he had in the past.

A familiar shape of a man blurred past John's desk, quickly followed by another. It was Nuada’s secretary, ‘Mr Cathedral’, rushing along ahead of...Manning?

John's eyes tracked the two men as they made their way to Nuada’s office, as did the whole floor that could see Manning’s face and charging walk. He looked pissed and just missed breaking the door when he thrust it shut behind him, stopping Mr Cathedral from following him in.

A few people cast searching looks his way and John shook his head. He didn’t know what this was about. It was just nearing half 8 when the shouting started. Or really, one voice shouting. It was clearly Manning, threatening a lawsuit of some kind.

The door to the head office was violently pulled open, the glass clicking loudly shut when Manning slammed it behind him. He stormed away from Nuada’s office, down the corridor that would take him past John's desk to get to the lifts. He seemed to take a slight detour...

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Manning demanded, finger pointed down into John's face as he looked up from checking his report.

“Excuse me?!” John answered, getting irked at the remark. He’d never been spoken to like that in the 5 years he’d worked for the company. Manning should know better than to be threatening the staff, let alone another team leader.

Manning seemed livid, the fat under his chin bouncing as he leaned towards John, trying to tower over him regardless that John was sitting down. “You think you can come in here and try to take charge. That you can stop gate me. Well no, that’s not going to cut it-”

John had zones out most of what Manning was saying. He was used to guys trying to use this tactic when they wanted to brow beat him. It hadn’t worked in the past and it certainly wouldn’t now.

Anger never solved any issues, it only made more.

But anger was evident and clear on Nuada’s face when John caught sight of him stepping out of his office, obviously hearing the commotion. What was worse was the look of deadly intent when he’d realised who manning was talking to. He snapped his jacket closed and buttoned the second from the bottom before briskly walking towards them.

John could see the look on his face and knew that it meant harm.

“Nuada!” John jolted up out of his seat, knowing the whole office was watching the argument but he had to cut in before anything incriminating could happen.

Manning’s mouth snapped shut when he realised Nuada had nearly snuck up on his little tantrum act and he straightened his frame. He would now have to face off arguing John ‘and’ Nuada and decided he’d rather not.

He turned around and stormed off to the lift, nearly knocking someone over as he pushed his way in before the other person could get out and the doors dinged shut behind him.

It was beth who’d taken the brunt of the incident. She scowled at the lift doors, quietly cursing him and turned towards them. She’s obviously been coming up for a quick drop in session with Nuada...who was still glaring a hot hole into the direction of Manning’s departure.

“Go back into your office” John lent in close and whispered, trying to direction him back but got no movement.

“Nuada go” John demanded and he was thankful when Nuada faltered and then turned, sweeping his eyes across the room and causing 30 other people to slam down to their desks, typing furiously at their computers.

He went back to his office and John turned to meet beth.

“Hi” John mumbled, rubbing a hand through his hair tiredly.

“Hi?” Beth answered, a cautious smile stuck on her lips like she didn’t know if it was a situation to be smiling in. She was clearly meant for great things.

“Manning” John explained, leading her towards the kitchen area to make her a cup of tea. She didn’t let that break her stride, her smile back to his beaming glory as she followed along.

John set up a cup for both of them and then decided on adding another for Nuada. He explained briefly what had happened while he made the green tea just as he’d seen Mr Cathedral do a 100 times before.

“Ah, so that’s what has the old gas bag in such a tizzy” Beth expressed, her smile not faltering now that she knew all was well. “Tell you what, why don’t you take that to Nuada while I have a quick word with Mr Cathedral. You can cool his waters while I have a chat”.

Perhaps it’s for the best.

So they walked together, Beth breaking off with her tea to great the old man who had sat himself down at his own desk to catch his breath. Beth looked rather sympathetic; nodding along as some colourful descriptions of Manning was performed.

John smiled and turned back, knocking on the glass doors and stepped in. Nuada was back behind his desk, but he was arched forward in contemplation, face full of rage and steel.

“Nuada?” John quested, stepping forward to put the tea at the edge of the desk. It seemed to break Nuada’s trance, looking down at the cup and then to John.

“I wanted to check and see you were alright” John added, staying on Nuada’s side of the desk and closer than what he normally would.

A sigh escaped through Nuada’s nose, and he finally let go of the raging expression, letting his body sag so he could reach for his tea. “Yes. Thank you”

John wanted to know what had been said but wasn’t sure if Nuada would tell him anyway. But it did involve him an-

“He has just been informed that he won’t be stepping in as cover for me” Nuada declared, stopping John's inner monologue. “He was not pleased”

“Why did he come to bother me then?”

Anger flickered at the edge of Nuada’s face but he didn’t allow it to take hold. “He believed you had a hand in my decision of this. You did not” Nuada divulged, sipping at the hot liquid.

John nodded and feeling like the conversation was coming to a close he started to step away. This drew Nuada up short, finally turned to look at him.

“He does not get to speak to you like that! To any of my staff like that” he adjusted before he again shook his head in annoyance. “Most certainly not you. Do you understand?”

John vigorously nodded, feeling relieved for no reason other than Nuada’s lack of taking shit and looking after him- after them-

“I’ll see you later then...for the ring...thing” John tried to not show his nervousness and easily failed, earning a smirk off Nuada for his troubles as he left the office. Beth popped up to her feet when she saw him, giving him a sweet smile and wink when she caught sight of Nuada through the door.

He said goodbye to Mr Cathedral who was now fully seated behind his desk and moving for little cept Nuada and returned back to his desk. His coffee was there, untouched but with three new reports to check over. The top one had a sticky note attached to it.

‘That was so cute. Nuada looked like he was gonna kick his ass!’ and a smiley face at the bottom to show how great that idea would be. He groaned, sitting down and crumpling the note in his hands to drop it into his bin. No one was looking up over their screens at him so he couldn’t tell who it’d come from. Forgetting about it, he pulled the new reports to him and got back to work.

Dinner passed without any new interruptions and finally it was time to go home. John waited for Nuada this time as he had to fix up some loose ends. Mr Cathedral had left an hour ago, and so John waited inside Nuada’s office for him to finish.

Nuada was typing at his computer, reports at his right hand as a to-do-list and agenda. He’d set up an account for Beth so she could access everything she needed. After today, they’d have their rings and the next they’d be dropping by the marriage office to officially get married. They’d have one day’s peace before they’d have to start preparations for their trip to Liz’s house.

The family gathering was being held there, as she was the only one with a home big enough to fit them. She’s married into money and from what John had heard, she’d settled for a smaller house than what they really had the money for. Typical Liz.

“I’m just about finished now. Are you still fine for picking out your own ring?” Nuada’s tone hinting that John better be.

“Yes, thank you” John sighed over dramatic and felt a small burst of warmth in his stomach when Nuada looked up at him to smile at his cheeky tone.

They took the lift down, taking their own cars now. John didn’t feel any less self conscious following behind Nuada’s bentley in his BMW. It wasn’t exactly a cheap car but it didn’t hold a candle to Nuadas.

They stopped outside a small building, one that clearly didn’t look like a ring shop. They parked up and got out and when John sided up to Nuada he tilted his head in confusion but only received a knowing smirk.

Leading the way Nuada pushed the door open, the wooden frame old with chipped paint at the edges. Inside it smelled musty like it needed airing out with cabinets portraying small samples of jewellery like it was a museum rather than a shop.

“Nuada” a frail woman’s voice called. She stepped around the counter and came right up to him, wrapping her arms around his hips as she barely came up to his chest. Though small, old and petite, she had a firm hug as she gave the same treatment to John who was funnily charmed by her.

“Calidy, meet my soon to be husband, John Myers” Nuada introduced and John didn’t even try to fight the burning on his cheeks. It would have been a losing battle.

“Oh cheek, he’d beautiful. Is this the-” Calidy questioned in a smoky voice that had potentially spent its youth in an intimate relationship with cigarettes and cigars.

“Calidy!” Nuada interrupted her, not harshly but in a quick and panicked manner that every teenager would understand when a parent starts in on some blackmail.

She laughed it off in good manners, waving them through a side door. John was mightily impressed with what he stepped into. A small vault like room encased in a bluish metal, ideally like a bank but the feeling of enclosure was not overpowering. It was a big room, 2 tables off to the side with workers on each constructing beautiful jewelled headrests.

She moved past them to a panelled wall with imbedded compartments and tapped a long bony finger to one, popping it open to show a ring. It was silver with an inlaid symbol at the top.

Nuada looked at it and then dragged his eyes up, glaring at her. Whatever the reason was for it, she laughed and pushed it back into the wall. She did this two more times before she popped out one that John rather liked. It was [solid silver](http://s284.photobucket.com/user/besttohave-ebayshop/media/2013-07-20_205009_zps2e5a8d84.jpg.html) with a thick frame, but the inside indented with black and gold in a swirling complex pattern. It reminded him of Nuada and he imagined it would look lovely sitting on his ring finger.

“Yes” Nuada took the ring off Calidy, a hand pressed against the lower of johns back as if to keep him there. “This is quite stunning” he passed it to John to hold and the moment it closed his hand around it, he knew he wanted it.

For metal it was not as cold or light as it seemed. It was heavier than he thought but not enough to throw his hand balance off should he wear it. The metal was cool but warming to his touch, heating from the temperature of John's palm. It was perfect.

Calidy gave a happy chuckle, nodding her head. John handed it back to her and she disappeared off around a tall square wall to work on getting to work designing two rings of that style.

There was a small couch off to the side for guests so Nuada trailed them along to it to sit down and wait. The sounds of grinding metal and power tools could be heard and John kept casting disbelieving looks to Nuada who didn’t at all seem bothered. He’s even crossed his legs, foot bobbing gently with patience.

It took 20 minutes for their new rings but they were still just as stunning. John was very impressed and only just caught Nuada handing off his card to the old woman. She swiped it through an odd looking machine and it spat out a receipt at the end.

“Nuada...I said I was gonna get mine” John moaned half heartedly. Something so beautiful would obviously be enough to put him out of house and home and on the street with debt left over. That didn’t stop him running his thumb back and forth over it.

Nuada gave him his infamous glare, ignoring John's stupidity to nod down at his ring. “Try it on”.

Calidy smacked him on his stomach for the insult, “You know I don’t get the sizes wrong”- regardless that there hadn’t been any measurements involved. Nuada returned her smile and tested his own, slipping the new ring onto his left hand. It was a perfect fit.

John quickly tested out his to find it was the same, another perfect fit. Calidy was a miracle worker.

“You two stay together now. I don’t want to have to melt these down ever again” Calidy told them and showed them back outside. John got all the way to the car before realising he was still wearing the ring. He tugged it off and popped it into his pocket and watched Nuada do the same. It wasn’t a sign of disrespect, more like a taboo. Like you didn’t see the bride before the wedding in her dress.

“Will you be returning to my place or should we spend the night at yours?” Nuada asked out the blue. It made sense; they would be going to the same place the next day to get married so they’d might as well.

“...Mine if you don’t mind. I need to wash my clothes from my bag and I can throw in some of yours if you need”

Nuada agreed with the tilt of his head and they both separated, going back to their cars to drive back to John’s flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super thanks for the comments an kudos, puts the writers blood in my veins


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love and hope that the chaps are to your liking. I've used this fic as a break away from stress in my life so its took on a life of its own.

“John wake up” A crackly voice trickled into John's ear with the added feeling you get when hearing a wasp fly madly about your room. Sleepy agitation and ignorance until it came too close.

“Mm” John sleepily grumbled, brain and body in agreement to stay in their cosy position.

“John...we’re getting married today” the voice explained.

The affect that happened would be better described as someone taking a shock rod and jamming it into his chest. His body gave a violent jolt that shot him up into a sitting position with the added bonus of an elevated heart rate to pump so hard in his veins he could feel the pressure in his head.

When he looked over, Nuada was giving him a bemused look for his actions inches away. It was a perfectly acceptable response for the wording and damn Nuada for being so smug.

“You need to get up. The suits will be here in an hour” Nuada added and slipped out of the bed and to the bathroom. John looked after him, brain fuzzy with adrenaline and sleep. The combination was not good.

John managed to trip against his side cabinet, bang his toe and curse as he hobbled the few feet towards the dressed before he took in what had actually been said. He looked up at his bland wall, his brain coming up ??? and had a few questions for Nuada before deciding he’d have to wait till he was out the bathroom.

But he wasn’t. Not before the knock on his flat door that seemed insistent and loud for 7am on a Saturday.

John answered it, bed clothes be damned. There was a delivery man on the other side, looking none too pleased with the day and requested John sign two white packages. John complied if only to make it quicker and find out what was inside them, not attentive to the delivery man disappearing off now that his job was finished.

John took the new packages to his living room, putting both boxes onto the table and let his hands hover over the lids. They were both under Nuada’s name but with John’s address.

John was wondering when Nuada had made that happen but didn’t get time to ponder it more as Nuada stepped out the bedroom only in a towel and swiped one of the boxes.

If John had been a bit more awake he would have been able to appreciate the view. But Nuada was heading back to the bedroom with only a parting, “That one’s yours”.

John turned back to ‘his’ package when the door shut loudly and popped the lid off. It was a suit. A very nice, very expensive looking suit. He took a moment to marvel at the beauty of it before walking to the bedroom door and banging on it. “Nuada! - did you buy me a wedding suit!”

“Yes” a sigh sounded on the other side.

“I don’t need you to get me things. It’s my wedding suit; I can buy my own suit!” John berated, anger starting to fill his veins with life better and quicker than coffee ever could.

“Yes. I understand. But this was easier and much quicker than what you would have done. Consider it a present if you will. This one will look much nicer on you anyway”.

John gritted his teeth, considering knocking his bedroom door down and racing over it to demand a better answer. He was starting to see more of Nuada’s coercive side and it was really beginning to tickle him the wrong way...a very violent way.

He stood there, frozen on loop with anger over the suit and anger at Nuada in general before realising he was stood there doing nothing but get himself more pissed off and staring at a door.

He went back to the box and his...present.

It was lovely, a colour that looked black but when angled the right way because a dark navy without the shine effect. The tie was striped through with diagonal stripes of pure white and electric blue. The blue of the tie felt like silk when John rubbed his fingers over it but the white was coarse, perhaps a cotton- John didn’t know materials, but the contrasting feel was enough to have him running the tie through his fingers a few times. He put it down, not wanting to mark it.

He sighed heavily and left it all in the box to go get a coffee. He didn’t even think to make tea for Nuada until he was coming out the bedroom in his suit.

“God” John choked out before he could snap his mouth shut. He swung around to try and finish his coffee and he knocked the cup, spilled hot water over the cabinet. The cup rolled dangerously close to the edge before he managed to snag it, cursing and grabbed a towel to mop up the hot water before it could drip down onto the floor.

“Perhaps it’s a good thing you’re not dressed yet. Have you eaten?” Nuada asked a few feet away, sounding distracted and when John peeked at him again he was fiddling with his cuff. He still looked like a model.

_Crappp_

John cleaned up and decided to brave it, turning around to face Nuada who was fixing himself by pulling on stray pieces and the collar.

John raked his eyes over him and sipped his scolding hot coffee. He normally waited for it to cool a lot more but Nuada had made his mouth very dry. He sipped delicately and discreetly enjoyed the view...until-

“What’d you think?” Nuada turned fully to him in all his glory and John was left gaping and speechless.

“Wa....oh erm...good. Good. You look really good” John babbled, one hand holding his coffee in front of his mouth and the other gripping the counter in a death vice. Why did Nuada have to be such a bastard sometimes and do the stupid stunt with the suit and confuse John and still look so god damn attractive?

John could feel a prickling in his cheeks and cringed as his blush became more visible. Nuada only smiled and went over to John's suit. He didn’t know why, but that made it all the more worse, his stomach cramping with nerves.

Nuada placed one finger onto the tie, running it down and his smile widened. “Yes. Perfect”.

He pulled his arm up, advertising an expensive watch as he checked the time. “We need to be there for 9. How much longer will you need?”

Moment over. John put his half finished coffee into the sink and went over to the suit, picked up the box and side stepped Nuada to go to the bedroom to change. John was disgustingly pleased that it all fit so well. Snug and proper and when he caught sight of himself in the mirror, he was impressed. While he looked younger than what he actually was, the suit brought out his eyes and made him seem broader in the shoulders, defining his shape rather than squaring him out.

He looked pretty good himself.

When he stepped out, Nuada faltered and stared at him like he’d never seen clothes before. John folded his hands over his stomach, self-conscious since he’d never worn such an expensive suit before.

“Is it ok?” John hesitated, not sure if he should maybe change but rather didn’t want to.

“What?” Nuada inquired and must have recognised what his expression was doing to John and quickly waved his hand to indicate it was fine, “No no no. It’s fine. I was simply...struck by it”. He pointed with a finger towards John's face, “The colour of the tie...brings out your eyes” he explain, voice sounding a touch off.

John stared at him to work out whether it was shock or something else that was creeping into Nuada’s expression, but decided to leave it. They were on a time limit. “Thanks” he agreed and Nuada snapped out it and flicked his eyes to the wall clock. They needed to get moving.

They went out to the cars and deciding that they’d take the bentley. John didn’t know what they were gonna do after. Would they go to one of their homes?- would they each go to their own home- would-

Nuada tapped his leg to drag his attention out to the real world. He looked annoyed but not too much, like he’d been talking and realised John wasn’t listening.

“Are you ok with the small ceremony, how it will go?” Nuada repeated. He was driving carefully again, knowing the topic was touchy.

John wasn’t sure how these things went. He briefly knew it was a super small and quick version of a wedding. He’d have to go through the regular motions of letting the minister talk through the spiel until the ‘I do’s’...wait-

“Do we...” John ventured, looking to Nuada for confirmation or not and hoping he didn’t seem too freaked out. He was going to his own wedding.

“Yes. Just a simple kiss. We also needed two witnesses so I’ve pulled two people in” Nuada quickly explained as if none of it was a big deal.

John sat back against the seat with a groan, “Please tell me I at least know them”.

Nuada chuckled, “Wink and my sister Nuala”. John quickly turned to glare at him. “Does your sister know about...this?”

“No and it should remain so. She found out through her own sources I was getting married and only text me last night to inform me she would be present. There is no need to worry”.

John didn’t know where Nuada got his fountain of patience and grace from but John didn’t have anything to calm him down. He gasped and tried to play it off as a laugh but it felt more like a band was starting to tighten around his chest. He felt trapped and uninformed.

Nuada changed gears and let his hand run across the space to John's leg, giving his knee a brief squeeze. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think to tell you. You’re worried over this already”.

John nodded but couldn’t look at him. In a few hours, they’d be married and...then they’d be married. He shut his eyes to concentrate on his breathing, in and out and controlled.

He wet his lips and rested back against the seat, “what are we doing after?”

“Hmm, you can return to my apartment if you like” Nuada answered, taking a turn that pushed John a bit around on his seat, “unless you’re fed up of me”. John heard him chuckled and he did the same, the band slowly loosening. He could do this.

“Sure. Will the other two be coming?”

This got an annoyed grumble off Nuada, “Perhaps, if I cannot convince them not to. But I will ensure they leave you alone with unsavoury questions”. The car stopped and John looked around, not recognising the building as he’d never really noticed it before. It was a plain bland old looking brick foundation.

They stepped into the foyer towards the desk and got interrupted.

“Nuada!” Wink stepped up to them, dressed impeccably in a jet black suit and tie. John wanted to know where all these good looking people were coming from. It was like a transformation came over people when they put on a well made suit and suddenly they were models.

“Brother” a quieter voice addressed them and wink stepped away from Nuada who’d side stepped the hug he had no doubt been about to give.

“Nuala” Nuada answered in a much softer voice, expression full of love and wonder. He stepped forward like he’d forgotten about John and wink and took hold of her hands, kissing both her cheeks and coming away smiling wide.

They were both smiling and only had eyes for each other. It was a look of longing, like they’d missed each other.

“Awe, you two are just breathtaking. So beautiful. Nuala clearly the better looking of the two” wink interrupted playfully but it had the effect of causing the two to step away and pay attention John and him.

“Well I’d agree with most of that statement” John cut in, smiling wide at the new face and gods; she was almost identical to Nuada. If you could feminise Nuada then it would be Nuala you’d get. She was beautiful with long blonde hair and creamy pale skin and sky blue eye that seemed to lighten when she spotted him. She extended a hand to John to shake and even her mannerisms were regal and graceful.

“Hello”, she shook John's hand, eyes doing a quick up and down of his frame, “you must be-”

“John Myers and soon to be late to our own wedding, come along and get signed in and we can get moving” Nuada interrupted, putting an arm around John's shoulder and started to steer the group back over to the main reception desk.

Half an hour later, John was stood at the front of the room with Nuada at his side and an old minister who mumbled through the introductions. Behind him was a statue of liberty and a crucified Jesus side by side.

The old man mumbled into his book, explaining the joys and wonders of marriage and then asked who was there to bear witness to the event. Wink and Nuala were stood just behind them and said “I do” at the same time.

John was feeling nervous and on show, knowing that he’d have to kiss Nuada as part of the ceremony but with his sister and friend behind him all it was doing was making him feels antsy.

Nuada handed John his ring and pulled up his left hand, cradling it and hovering the ring next to John finger. John tried not to clench his hand closed in nerves, noticing his hands were shaking lightly. Nuada pressed a little harder and John gave him a brief smile, grateful for the acknowledgement. Nuada’s were shaking too, only a slight tremor to enlighten John to his partner’s nerves.

Nuada repeated the quote the old man asked of him and pushed the ring onto John finger, causing the fingers to clench and bunch into a closed fist to encase Nuada’s hand. It was still a perfect fit.

Now it was John's turn. His legs felt light and weightless and he prayed that they would continue to hold him just a little bit longer. He stuttered through the beginning of his own reading before levelling out, smiling apologetically at Nuada for the trouble.

He pushed the ring onto Nuada’s finger and hoped to god he didn’t mess up the next bit. The minister addressed the mostly empty room, intoning that they were now husband and husband and joined in holy matrimony and to kiss their groom.

John stepped forward to meet Nuada half way, just missing stepping on his foot but Nuada cupped his elbow and drew him in. He received a lingering peck of lips that were almost undecided if it should last longer, and it did. Nuada stooped back to him, pressing their lips together a bit more fully.

“Well done John” was whispered against his lips and it seemed to make up for all the nerves and fear that had wrecked him through the ceremony. When he pulled back, it was wet sounding and John was definitely swaying on his feet now. Where it seemed Nuada was just holding onto his arm, he was actually holding John up by his elbow with an iron grip.

If he could control the storm of emotions now rocketing inside his head and stomach, he’d be mortified.

“Congratulations. You’re married. Have a lovely long life together” the old man addressed them, now looking at them with eyes full of hope and wonder. He seemed to enjoy his job and looked younger with the new look.

“Thank you” Nuada replied, shaking the man’s hand. John nodded too, vigorously in agreement and did the same. Nuada kept him tucked to his side and John knew it was only because he would fall over from how floppy his legs felt.

They signed a book that had a long list of names down it that would register them as married and that was that.

Wink erupted into cheers and whistles, the only one in the room so loudly celebrating. John smiled; self disarmed by his cheer and noticed Nuala clapping along. She looked happy, but she was giving Nuada a ‘look’. Nuada was giving her one back but it seemed neither would be explaining why.

Wink demanded pictures and it then became a case of standing around all hugging each other for a few more minutes until Nuada decided he’d had enough and lead them back out the room to the car.

John was left to lean against the bentley and try and catch his breath without seeming like he was about to topple over. He could hear wink lightly arguing with Nuada about coming back to the apartment with them. Nuada wasn’t winning.

Soft footsteps alerted him to Nuala as she came over; giving his back a sympathetic rub and John tried not to show how grateful he was for it. She was lovely.

Nuada came back to the car looking like he was going to face his enemies, wink having slipped away into his own looking pleased. “Wink will be joining us. Will you also be returning also Nuala?” Nuada asked, sounding newfound hopeful.

She nodded gracefully and helped John slip into the car before getting in herself. He didn’t know why he suddenly needed all the help and pushed away the feelings of embarrassment for needing the assistance. He’d been brought up to accept help when needed and he wasn’t about to feel guilty over it.

The trip back to the apartment was quiet thankfully, as John looked like he was going to be sick and fighting to do anything but take deep breaths. Nuada was giving him inquiring looks as to why this was. But he looked more worried each time he looked over and saw how pale John was getting.

“Are you alright John” Nuala asked from the back seat, leaning forward to hold onto his arm, the grip light as a birds feet.

“Yes, just...” John tried to think of why he was suddenly all over the place. “Nerves I guess”.

It seemed like the right thing to say, as she laughed out loud, the noise bright and bouncing around inside the car. Nuada turned and gave her the biggest smile John had ever seen on his face. It was beautiful and full of emotions that Nuada rarely showed. John was smiling along, the butterflies in his stomach not moving around so much.

He was mostly recovered by the time they got back to the apartment, with wink pulling up close behind.

Nuada made a comment of leaving him out in the foyer that earned a light laugh and smack on the arm off Nuala. John really was enjoying the two interact. It was a very beautiful and typical brother and sister bond. John hadn’t had the pleasure and it seemed he’d missed out with how lovely the two were with each other.

They all rode up to Nuada’s floor and thankfully Nuada had the hind sight to remove all traces of John from the second floor. Should anyone come snooping.

“Myers!” wink clapped him on the back hard enough that one of his knees buckled, but it was good natured. He walked John to the bar and proceeded to mix a horrid amount of drinks together than John was sure would either kill him or give him liver troubles within a year.

“Here. You look like you need it” Wink shoved a deep dark mix into his hands and tapped a similar one to it as a toast. Nuada appeared suddenly, plucking the glass away and John was so grateful he gave Nuada a smile and slid into his side.

“John doesn’t drink often Wink. Certainly not to your extent” Nuada informed him, sipping at the drink that smelled too strongly of vodka and whiskey. It was giving him a headache, so he tucked his nose into Nuada’s neck to try and get a better smell. Nuada’s aftershave was sharp and clean smelling. It was heavenly compared to the drink.

“Well what does he drink then?” Wink asked innocently and John tensed, ready to jump in to save Nuada the answer. But he was surprised.

“Whiskey Wink. A small amount of whiskey” Nuada turned to look at him, smiling like he hadn’t been paying attention and that was such a Nuada trait it had John laughing.

Wink laughed along, but crinkled his nose. “Bah, weak. I will strengthen that stomach of yours-”

“You will not. I will not have another heavy drinker in the family” Nuala appeared on the other side of Nuada, taking his glass out of his hands and putting it on Winks side. Nuada didn’t even glare at her.

“How did you meet my brother John, I’d love to know how he managed to keep someone so lovely ‘and’ put a ring on your finger. You must have the patience of a saint” Nuala inquired in an innocent manner that finally did get Nuada to glare at her.

“er- well we’ve worked together for” John thought for a second, blowing out a long breath, “5 years, 2 in the same department”. It really had been that long.

“He works directly under me” Nuada explained and that had wink bellowed with laughter.

“Ah- does he now? I’m sure he works well under you-” Wink explained and John suddenly got why he was laughing so hard.

“-Wink” Nuala scolded, smacking him hard but only caused the taller man to laugh harder. Nuada was looking pretty hostile and John was fighting his blush from burning up his whole face.

“Ignore him John. Wink’s got no manners” Nuala argued, pointing a finger at wink threateningly to not go down that path. Wink raised his hands in surrender but he was still grinning stupidly.

John turned his head and huffed a nervous laugh into the side of Nuada’s ear, “I think I’ll have a drink now” he whispered.

Nuada nodded and slipped out of his grip, quickly fixing him and Nuala a weak whiskey. She smiled in wonder at John's choice and clinked glasses with him.

They didn’t venture to close to John's past and mostly talked business. Some of it completely flew over john’s head, something about back home and how it was going that had Nuada going tense at his side. Nuada stayed pressed to his hip most the night, even when Nuala retired to the second floor at Nuada’s insistence.

Wink pushed and pushed for stronger drinks till John was waving away Nuada’s protectiveness. He could have one or two and then deny anymore. Nuada furrowed his brow at him but relented, matching wink drink for drink. John didn’t even try to keep up.

A few hours later, he was thoroughly smashed for the rest of the night.

He didn’t even remember Nuada scolding Wink who at least looked sorry for his involvement. He felt Nuada pull him up and walk him to his [bedroom](http://www.afroglobe.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/Interior-with-ceiling-design-bedroom-in-luxury-apartment.jpg). He’d never been in here. It wasn’t all blacks and hard edges as he thought but with softer colours of browns and bronzes to compliment creams and whites.

Nuada pulled him over to the bed and sat him down, holding his head up to look at him as John couldn’t seem to control the muscles in his neck any more.

“John I’m going to take your suit off. You can’t sleep in it and I imagine it would not be too comfy”. He waited for John to nod sluggishly before getting to work, draping the clothes on a nearby chair.

He pointed off to a side room, “the bathroom is just through there if you need to be sick. I won’t be long. Just let me see wink out and put some things away and I’ll be right back, alright?”

He brushed his hand through John's hair and all the overbearing heat escaped with it, forcing a content sigh out of him. He nodded again and was finally allowed to lie back as his stomach sloshed sickly but stayed down. He didn’t even hear Nuada creep quietly out the room.

Harsh whispers sounded outside the room and John faintly heard Wink grumble about going early but soon after Nuada was saying goodbye to someone and the door was shutting. Glasses clinked for a few minutes that were just long enough to let John start to snore lightly. He’d never been a loud snorer regardless of his father being one.

A hand touched his and caused him to jolt back awake, sending a sharp signal to his stomach that all was not well.

“It’s just me” Nuada slid onto the other side of the bed regardless that he was still in his suit. John turned slowly to look at him and let his brows drop in faint confusion.

“You’ll crease your suit” he mumbled, words slurring together no matter how hard John tried to keep them apart. “Its a-its a nice suit. Looks good on you, mmm” John admitted rubbing his head lovingly into the cloud of a pillow under his head. It was so soft.

Nuada was smiling like it was funny and no, John wanted him to know how nice he looked. He tried to indicate and Nuada took hold of his hands when he came closer to poking him with them. But his smile was getting bigger and bigger and John’s eyes were so heavy he fell asleep halfway through telling Nuada how he liked his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, tell me if there's any errors and then feed my poor writer ego and let me know if you like it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo....Liz get's the know how....

“Ohhh mmyy god!” John moaned, hand gripping his head to try and stop it from splitting open. Nuada didn’t even have a hangover but told John he hadn’t been sick last night. John wished he had, if only to not have a splitting headache and a hangover that reminded him of his college days.

Nuada kindly had a glass of water waiting for him on the side table. They’d been woken by a knock on the bedroom door that had Nuada leaping up to intercept Nuala. It didn’t really stop her peaking in and looking at John with sympathy regardless that he’d gotten himself in that position.

John wallowed in guilt that she’d seen him like that before deciding his head hurt too much to think longer about it.

Nuada prodded her out the room and explained that they would need to get ready to pack as they’d be going to see John's family. Nuala had to say her goodbyes to John while he was struggling out of the bed and soon after Nuada saw her out.

“Drink your water” he instructed John when he came back into the room. John remained quiet and stayed perched on the side of the bed to cradle his poor head. Nuada huffed at him but left him to it so he could pack.

With 3 hours, John had finished the water, been given painkillers and had flopped back down to mope about his headache. While Nuada had filled 2 suitcases and a carry on holdall and was poking John in the leg to get up and changed so they could go to his place and to do the same.

John grumbled the whole way, putting his suit back on and feeling slightly better with the visual improvement. They went down to Nuada’s car, packing his cases into the back and drove to through mid town traffic all the way back to Johns.

“We need to keep clothes over for each other if this is gonna be a reoccurrence” John muttered and perched a hand over his eyes to curse at the sun.

“We will” was Nuada’s answer. John was too hung-over to realise the implication of what he’d asked but Nuada didn’t bring it up.

John’s brain had forgotten about the broken lift until he’d filled a suitcase himself and had to lug it back down the stairs. Nuada was no help, merely walked along beside him and made sure he didn’t trip and fall down them to his death. He did all this with an obnoxious grin on his face.

Perhaps it was because John was grumpy and rumbled and looked closer to a pissed off puppy than a grown man.

They popped the case in alongside Nuada’s and went back in so John could change. He checked over a few more things and ensured his landlord would know he was on holiday for 1 week and to pop in to take care of the place. His neighbours wouldn’t come out their apartments for each other unless it was a fire drill. If their advisor came knocking, John would love to hear if he gets a response from any of his neighbours. He lived next to old couples and retired pensioners who didn’t open the door unless expecting company.

They went back down to the cars and got half way to the airport before John panicked. “The tickets!-” he flailed, patting down his pockets. Nuada reached across and tapped two folded up leaflets on the dash, ones that advertised holidays and safely held the tickets stapled inside. John remembered telling Nuada about them and then dropping it on the table. Nuada had clearly known John was too out of it to be relied upon.

They were flying across to the Uk and landing in London, then taking a train that would drop them off in surrey where Liz lived in her new home. John had been there 3 times in the last year and each time he dreaded the travel.

The flight would take them roughly 7-8 hours and then the train ride would be another 3 at most. It was going to be a long journey and they only had each other to entertain and worry over. John wasn’t sure how he’d feel now that they were officially married and were going to be stuck together upwards of 10 hours and that was if there were no delays.

Nuada had been pissed at John when he’d found out about the tickets, but had relented when John told him they would at least be flying first class. Nuada couldn’t pay for everything and John would be damned if he let him slip by again.

Nuada’s sharp hiss of pain and death glare made John look around quickly, “What’s wrong?”

They were currently waiting in the terminal for the call to board and surrounded by hundreds of people intent on getting to point A or B.

Nuada gave a few more passing faces a glare and managed to get a small bubble to form around him, people not wanting to step too close. It lasted a few seconds before rudeness kicked in and people were back to shoving each other out the way.

“If one more person steps on my toes...” Nuada warned, face seemingly stuck in its scowl. John glanced down, seeing expensive shoes in brown leather with a square tip at the front.

For a few more hours, they passed through crowds and yes, Nuada did get his toes stood on twice more and yes, he did flip his shit both times. Security was now eying him and John was trying to calm Nuada down before they got delayed before they even got on the plane.

Also....He didn’t want to get stuck in a seat next to him if he was going to be grouchy.

“Nuada, relax. We’ll be on the plane within the hour and you can drink and sleep and...i don’t know, read a book or I can give you my MP3 player and you can listen to some music?” John explained, lightly tapping his arm sympathetically.

John had led him to some empty seats that were bright blue and plastic which seemed to upset Nuada’s with how uncomfortable they were.

Nuada was still death glaring and John took it as a lost cause.

It didn’t really matter, as a voice came over the speakers, calling passengers to the gate.

When they all squeezed into the plane, Nuada openly smirked at a woman who had previously clipped his toe. The lady was staying in economy while they were guided through to first class.

John shook his head and followed the steward through the arch way.

The take off was smooth and soon after, they were above the clouds and seeing an endless blue that was streaked with sun light rays. It was beautiful.

Nuada had opted to give him the window seat and John was silently grateful. He always loved the view.

A steward walked around presenting a tray with glasses of what might have been scotch and a menu for drink options. Nuada order a double and declined an alcoholic one on John’s behalf and ordered him a coke instead. John thought to make a fuss but then he was already getting over one of his worst hangovers in years and the trip would not improve anything so it was best to just suffer now rather than later.

“So, Liz Sherman, is she herself wealthy? Surrey is a pricey place to live after all” Nuada asked an hour in, after he’d turned to John for amusement when he had nothing else to entertain him.

“No, sadly. She married into money. Unknowingly in fact. When she met him he was working private security and went by Hellboy. His real names ‘Anung Un Rama’. He was a real charmer. Didn’t like me one bit and I returned the sentiment”. John crossed his leg at the ankle, angling the raised knee to Nuada. “But what can I say, it was a whirlwind romance. She was married within a year. She’s got two little terrors now. They’ll be 2 this march. Girl and a boy, Abigail and Jonathan”.

“I suppose Jonathan is taken after your name?” Nuada inquired, sipping at his glass. He’d settled down once a drink was in his hand and John quietly hoped he didn’t indulge. They didn’t need both of them with hangovers. From what he’d seen in his time with Nuada he didn’t have too much to worry about. He could handle his drink.

“Yes. Abigail is named after his best friend I think. I’ve only been down to her house a few times, but he’s lovely”.

For a few hours John managed to keep the conversation going, explaining the times he’d been down to the house and his interaction with Hellboy. Nuada pulled an intense expression at each of those parts but John waved it off. It was the past now and things had gotten better, certainly when the twins had arrived.

“Can you sleep on one of these things?” John nudged Nuada to get his attention although it never really wandered far. Every time he’d turned, Nuada was looking at him. He didn’t know whether it was to gauge if John was feeling any better or because there really was nothing better to do but look at each other or watch the piss poor movie the plane had on.

“Yes. When I have to go out of the country it’s a must. Why?”Nuada sounded suspicious...and he was right to.

“When we get there it’s gonna be chaos. The kids never leave me along and Liz has been on at me to visit. Add in the hang over and...We should get some rest while we can” John explained, knowing from his past encountered that now would definitely be the best time for sleep.

Nuada reached to the centre of their seats, and suddenly John's chair was reclining enough for him to rest back. Nuada did the same to his own and pulled up small pillows that were at the edges of their seats before John could get past the motion of his chair dropping him back.

It had the effect of making John sniggered in faint amusement. Nuada did like his comforts.

He closed his eyes and lent back, draping his arms along the arm rests but jolted when something touched the tips of his fingers. When he looked down to see what it was, Nuada had linking their hands together, John's wedding ring standing out against the new tan skin.

He glanced up towards Nuada’s face but he was settling back, rotating his head with closed eyes to get comfy. John let it be and went back to closing his own, intent on sleep. They really would need it since he was pretty sure Liz was gonna rip him a new one when she found out he’d gotten married.

To be fair, he’d not been able to get to her wedding, but at least she’d sent an invite. He’d been loaded down with a project at work that he really couldn’t get out of. No matter how much he’d begged Nuada for the time off. Still...

John gripped the hand a little tighter and hoped it would give him strength to face Liz and the rest of the family. It was Liz he was most worried about.

A few hours later, someone was tapping him and when he rolled his head to the side, the sky was much darker and they weren’t moving. In fact, they’d landed.

He turned to Nuada to confirm he wasn’t dreaming but Nuada was standing up, pulling down their side bags from the overhead compartment. John jumped up to help and was only saved from toppling out the seating by Nuadas hand shooting out to grab his arm. Embarrassed, John felt the bite of heat on his cheeks and rubbed absently at his thigh. His legs seemed to still be asleep.

He got a strange look off Nuada but John just shrugged it off and thankfully he left it alone, shoving his carry on into John’s arms.

They followed the crowds like a herd of sheep out the airport, flagged down a taxi where they were then dropped off at the train station. John took over for a bit and left Nuada to scowl at some unfortunate passersby.

He went to the ticket booth to pick up their prepaid passes and was pointed in the right direction. Within the hour, they were heading out of London and towards surrey. At least he’d had a good long sleep on the plane.

“Stop that” Nuada insisted, hand folding over John's and stopping the repeated tapping fingers. John hadn’t realised he’d been doing it.

“Sorry, just worried about Liz...she’s not known for reacting well to...surprises” John explained.

“How has she reacted in the past” Nuada asked, but kept his eyes out the window to take in the scenery flying past.

John chuckled and it came out sounding even more nervous. “Well, when she found out she was pregnant, she denied it for as long as a baby bump could form, then proceeded to kick hellboy out and told me she was moving to live with me”.

Nuada did a double take to look at him that made John laugh a little more. It seemed to help the knots his stomach was in. “She didn’t move in with me. But whatever happened with the two of them, she had a wedding ring on her finger and hellboy wrapped around the rest of them”.

“Hmm good” Nuada entwined their fingers and brought their joined hands up to rest under his chin to prevent any more tapping. “From what I’ve seen of her work, she is very efficient. I heard she broke a few hearts when she left and also when she advertised her pregnancy”.

John nodded along. It was probably true.

For someone so petite, she had a wild hot streak and had far too many men trailing after her like love sick puppies to count. The size of hellboy scared most of them off and John was thankful for it. He couldn’t keep up with the hour long conversations they had when his work hours picked up with the new promotion.

Hellboy had rang him once to beg him to put them back up and John had gladly denied any John Myers living at that address and hung up. He’d even done a sadistic laugh at the end. It had left him all warm and toast inside.

John followed Nuada’s gaze out the window and started to recognise some of the scenery. It wouldn’t be long now.

“Is she aware?”

John flicked his eyes back and forth between the window and Nuada. This was the tricky part. “Yes and no. She knows I’m bringing you she just doesn’t...know...the other thing”.

“...the more important part....” Nuada sighed, hand lifting to rub at his temple.

“It’s not like I could pick up the phone or text, ‘hi Liz, just got married but see you in a week’. Believe me she would have flew down herself to hold off the wedding if she found out. I’ll tell her but I need to get her alone and for at least an hour. She’s gonna be pissed enough at me but she tends to be ok with strangers”.

John gulped, hoping Liz wouldn’t roast him in front of a stranger that John would then have to explain is his...husband.

Nuada was watching him. He saw all the emotions fly across John face, and he waited.

“I know ok, I’ll tell her as soon as I get her alone. I promise” John answered, running his lips nervously. Nuada tucked his hand back under his own quickly to stop him from worrying the skin too much.

“Very well. Let me know if I need to step in” Nuada added lightly. That got a laugh out of John. At the very least, if Liz took it badly, they would be returning home quicker than expected and if John was unharmed then he would take it as a partial win and hope she’d cooled off in a few years.

John tugged at his hand to try at his lip again but Nuada didn’t allow it, grip firm. John couldn’t tell if it was just him being supportive and friendly or if it meant something more. If it was all a game to Nuada then John was gonna get himself hurt if it kept up like this.

They soon pulled into the final stop, the tracks were open to the elements with small alcoves to duck under when it rained, but for now it was only slightly overcast. John carried Nuada’s holdall so he could handle his case and they went out towards the front.

John had a brief idea of what would be waiting inside the station for him...them.

Liz, hellboy and the two kids were there already. It was Abigail who saw them first-or John first. She squealed down hellboys ear and he clutched her tight in his arms but it had the desired effect. They all turned and the look of love and relief that shot across Liz’s face was enough to make John drop his case and meet her the few feet in a hard embrace.

He buried his head in her neck, holding her smaller frame tight to himself and taking in the smell of her. She’d been cooking, the smell of a spice and cookies wispy on her hair. She was wearing a new perfume and it tickled his nose for a few seconds before he decided he didn’t care. He was here, she was here, and they were reunited once again.

After his parents....she’d stepped into his life and never left. A solid building block when he’d needed her most. He’d always be grateful to her for that.

“Hey squirt” Hellboy acknowledged him, hopping a child on each hip to hold them back but still their little arms reached out eagerly for John.

Liz released him, rubbing his arm and blinking away the sudden shine to her eyes. They both did really. John was just grateful Nuada couldn’t see his face tearing up.

“Hi guys, before I get carried away on the madness train, this is Nuada” John introduced and turned back to Nuada. He’d picked up John's fallen case and kept it safe near his own. John stepped back to his side to get it and gave him a grateful smile that was still wobbly around the edges.

Nuada smiled; face suddenly becoming welcoming where John knew he could make it anything but. Everyone in the office feared Nuada’s smiles as he’d fired people before and still had the gall to smile while doing it.

“Hello, its lovely to finally meet you” Nuada stepped forward and plucked up one of Liz’s hands as if it was something precious. “John’s told me a fair amount about you Liz Sherman”.

Liz fluttered her hand to her chest, still overcome with emotions and it seemed Nuada’s pampering to her was working. “John said he was bringing someone. Thank god, it’s been years!”

“Liz!” John hissed from over Nuada’s shoulder. It only caused the two of them to laugh. When John looked over to hellboy, the twins were still trying to reach for him, but hellboys eyes were jumped between the two of them. Oh great. Just when hellboy decided to actually be perceptive for once it had to be when it was least needed.

“So you...” Hellboy asked and Liz’s face tensed. Everyone except Nuada knew of hellboys bluntness and John knew Nuada’s reactions to rudeness in the past had been close to verbal assault.

“...Yes” Nuada replied and it was like Liz and John were now stood to the side, watching the two bat small sentences back at each other like a match.

“As in?” hellboy inquired as a counter.

“Husband”

John felt his jaw click and try to dislocate it fell so fast. He should have expected something like this from Nuada. His brain was screaming lines of curses and dread and his eyes shot to Liz to gauge her reaction.

She seemed stunned, and then threw her head back and laughed. It was loud, and bounced around the station regardless. Other people passing by looked over but they didn’t stay looking when there were two fully grown men glaring at anyone who looked. John was a different story and currently he was going to skin Nuada-

When his brain could comprehend what was happening that was. John was left blinking at Liz in confusion. This was not the reaction he’d been expecting. No. His version had the potential for violence and maybe a house fire.

“Wow John, since when?” Liz asked but was already going to Nuada’s side and it seemed he knew what she’d came over for as he lifted his hand and the ring was placed under her scrutiny.

“Huh” hellboy replied somewhere in the background, the kids having gotten tired of trying to reach and were now squirming to get free. The sight would have been amusing if John didn’t feel like a bomb had landed at his feet and he was waiting for it to go off.

John would have gone over to help him but, you know...its hellboy and he couldn’t, his eyes were glued to Nuada and Liz.

“Oh my god, it’s beautiful. Who picked it out? Liz probed, eyes alight and ignoring John to focus all of her attention on Nuada. This wasn’t happening, he was still asleep on the plane and-

“John did actually”

John's ears burned in mortification, and he decided that yes, they now had to leave and end this conversation before the two of them really got started.

“Guys, can we leave this till we get home?” John interrupted and finally stepped over to the kids. As soon as he was within reach, small hands grabbed at his shirt, holding tight and intent on being transferred to his own arms.

“Jo-n” Jonathan cried in excitement, and John happily took them both, perching them on each of his hips. Hellboy for once seemed grateful for him being there as Liz had abandoned him to feed her curiosity. John seemed like his only ally and so he kindly collected their cases to take them to the car. It got the ball rolling and everyone followed him out.

John helped hellboy strap the two children in and had half and ear on Liz’s conversation with Nuada. They seemed animated, hands flying about to describe something and heads nodding eagerly to one another. John hadn’t thought about if they’d get along, but he’d never expected this. Hellboys disgruntled sigh was his own indication of his feelings on the topic.

It took 30 minutes to drive out to the house and John was still amazed at its size. While it was not a mansion, it certainly was big. The lawn and massive fields surrounding the house was what gave it the gigantic feel.

During the drive, hellboy and John passed pleasantries. The usual ‘how’s things and that’ and the ‘Good good’. But the other two...John was feeling more nervous by the minute. When they pulled up and finally stopped, John was jumping out to start getting the children unbuckled from their seats.

“Who’s here?” John asked as he picked up Abigail, her small hands gripping around his neck to snuggle in and go back to sleep. She never made a fuss for him and so he was always used as a babysitter when he came. It eased the feeling of dread in his chest instantly and when the two of them turned at his voice, Liz’s face softened and Nuada’s eyes rounded out in wonder.

What, did he think John was a bad relation?- he _was_ called their favourite uncle for a reason...even though he wasn’t their uncle it was more like a second cousi- it didn’t matter. John was their favourite.

“Tilly’s here with her husband. Watch out for him, he’s a bit of a weird one” Liz waved her hand to indicate this.

Hellboy scoffed from outside the car, “Don’t worry Johnny. He gives you any trouble you come tell me”

Huh. Hellboy was never one to have a protective streak for John. Well ok, that one time they’d been playing the Wii and hellboy had gotten too eager and punched him was an accident and John had said it was fine but afterwards, hellboy had acted...different.

John didn’t know if he liked the ‘protective hellboy’ better than a bored uninterested one. Time would tell.

“You remember Tommy Zeller?” Liz questioned as she got out the car and they grabbed the cases. How could John forget. He’d been one of his friends in school but when his parents had won the lottery he’d been moved on to bigger and better things. It seemed it had worked out well for him if he was able to move in the same money circles as hellboy and Liz did.

“Yeah. Lottery parents?”

Liz nodded, “Yeah, he’s into banking now an dating Alex. Also-” here she sighed dramatically. “My dad’s sister is here, the old one that has like 9 cats. Aannnddd we got Abe, 2 cousins I’ve only just met recently but are now staying in my house and a lot of cancelations”

“What?” John fidgeted with one of Abigail’s shoes as it tried to slip off.

“I know. Eddie and Sam couldn’t make it. Job related they said, but I don’t mind. Those two don’t get along anyways”

Nuada followed after them carrying his and John's case regardless of hellboys insistence that he would do it. John kept hold of Abigail and Liz led them in with a sleeping Jonathan on her front. In all his years of coming to the house, John had realised many things but one that had saved him countless times was...keep hold of one of the kids. Even if they were sleeping.

It stopped unwarranted hugs off people he’d never met and made him seem like a well mannered and caring person. Which he was...most the time. But it was Liz’s side of the family and so John would be lucky to know two faces.

However-

“Abe!” John greeted with an overly eager smile. But he couldn’t help it; he hadn’t seen the man in a year... 2 maybe.

Abe was 6ft 1 and as thin as a washing pole with eyes so dark they looked black. It put people off but his friendly and open manner was enough that he was always at every party and family event and never without a small circle of gawping people around him as he wow’d them with his knowledge. What had shocked John the most when he’d met him was Hellboy introducing him as his best friend.

The two didn’t seem to run in the same circles. While abe was thin, hellboy was build like a bodyguard. All upper and lower body muscle and with a height of 6ft 3 and a hot temper. Rude where Abe was considerate and loud where abe was quiet.

When Liz had described him to John, he’d thought she was marrying an angry biker. Seeing him in person had not dissuaded him of the notion, even to this day.

“John, glad you could make it” Abe squeezed his upper arm in greeting. He always gravitated towards John at these events. It seemed he too felt the symptom of being an outcast and sought another like him.

“It’s great to see you abe. This is Nuada-”

A hand appeared around his side and John felt a sharp tug before Nuada pulled him in. The move seemed a touch protective, as if stating just what they were.

“Hello” Nuada greeted friendly enough and John supposed it was a good start.

“Ah” Abe’s hands flickered around his head as if showcasing his embarrassment and shook Nuada’s hand, “you’re John’s plus one”.

“Abe” Liz interrupted, “He’s John's husband” she answered and continued on, taking Jonathan to his child pen deeper in the house.

John really hoped his face would get used to not blushing every time it was mentioned but Nuada started smirking. It seemed he liked that introduction.

“My apologies. But I must say I am thrilled. John is lovely and it seems this news has come just in time too. Agatha, Liz’s aunt was planning on setting you up with one of her daughters” Abe casually told them.

That stopped John's smile. It slid down off his face like a wet paper towel drooping to the floor. “What!”

“Is that John?” A voice called from the living room and it seemed to rally more people to come great them. Nuada stayed clutching him to his side and left the cases to hellboy to deal with, his face holding a forced smile as the mass of new people descended.

John was eternally grateful of him as yes indeed, when Agatha approached and was informed quite abruptly by Nuada that John was already married it settled one issue before it could begin.

Liz appeared at John's other elbow, uncurling Abigail’s arms from around him to take her to her pen. John held on a few more seconds but to no avail. When the hugs came, John held on just as tight to Nuada. No one ever said he liked suffering alone. If he had to take them...so did Nuada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me some love cos the next chaps gonna be great!- or greater...whatever...just love me!


	8. Chapter 8

“John” Nuada started, his suitcase open on the king-size bed and folding clothes the same as John was from his own case.

“Yeah?”

“I like your immediate family” Nuada explained. But that wasn’t saying much. Liz was John's immediate and only family. John knew better by Nuada’s tone that more was forthcoming so waited for the rest.

“I do not like her extended family” Nuada finally admitted, eyes staying focused on this clothes and not catching John s amused expression.

Agatha had not taken well to Nuada and he hadn’t liked her much either, the two eyeing each other with veiled distaste.

No one cared.

Cousins of Liz’s had greeted John as if he was a long lost relative that had finally come home. It had felt nice but too much in one go. He wasn’t used to so many people and certainly not expecting the amount of hugs and good will they’d showered him in.

John continued to fold the clothes and slot them away into draws. “That’s fine. Liz is the only important one”.

That was the right thing to say, as when John turned and caught sight of Nuada’s tense back, the muscles unbunched under the fabric and his movement became slower and not so jagged.

“The first day is usually the hardest as everyone tends to get rotten drunk to try and socialise” John informed him but held up a hand before he could be interrupted. “Please don’t drink too much. I don’t wanna have to hunt you down and find you sitting in a duck pond somewhere”.

John would never let hellboy live that down. Liz had pictures.

Nuada’s eyes danced up to his own, knowing there was a story behind it but not interested in pushing for it.

When they finished, John took Nuada down to grab some food. It was getting late and they’d been travelling all day. Abe was cooking as Liz and hellboy sat at each baby chair, trying to feed each one. It didn’t seem to be going very well if the mess around the kid’s mouths and full bowls was any indication.

John and Nuada settled themselves down at the kitchen table, watching the two adults struggle as abe gave them a bowl each of the soup he was making. The stove had one of the biggest silver pots John had seen, and abe was currently glancing into it and making happy humming noises as he stirred the soup.

John was enjoying watching hellboy get another slop of food thrown down at him when-

“Here. Allow me” Nuada commanded, already weaving around the table to take over for Liz and ignorant to the astounded look everyone was throwing him.

Abigail looked up at Nuada; her tiny face scrunched up in confusion and stayed that way even when Nuada picked up the spoon with some baby mush on it. The spoon got all the way to her puckered face and slipped into her mouth quickly before she could protest. She cringed in disgust at the taste, but Liz was overjoyed.

“Good Girl Abigail” She clapped, hands folded together in overplayed enthusiasm. “John!- You have to keep him!” she demanded.

John coughed, near swallowing his spoon and ignored Nuada’s grin. “er-Liz, I already am-”.

She chose to ignore this and enticed Nuada to keep feeding the children regardless of Abigail looking at Nuada with confusion and suspicion. The look on her face had Liz snapping pictures on her phone and giggling away, showing John the evidence.

John was sure Liz had a folder stashed somewhere in the house that had all the photo’s in, and when he found it, he was going to take his own out. Liz had far too much blackmail on him as it was. He really hoped she didn’t turn on him and show Nuada. That duck picture had haunted him since Abigail had demanded he wear a matching hoodie to hers. While fun at the time, John regretted letting Liz snap the picture.

After the kids had finished their food, John and Nuada slipped back up to their designated bedroom as night fully took hold. They were exhausted and John just wanted to sleep now that he’d filled his stomach.

“How do you know about feeding kids?” John asked, discreetly undressing without actually revealing any skin. They were technically fake married but he was still embarrassed to get undressed in front of Nuada.

“I don’t” Nuada explained and that brought him up short as to again...why.

“What, so you were just earning brownie points?”John hinted at Nuada, quickly pulled his bed shirt on over his head and feeling playful.

Nuada instantly stopped pulling his shirt off and John stomach dropped. Had he said the wrong thing again?

John caught a very slow, very smug smile building on Nuada’s lips. _Oh no-_

“I don’t need to earn brownie points, John...” Nuada boasted, pulling his top fully off. He discarded it into the basket where John had thrown his and...pulled the covers back on the bed.

John got a good view of his very toned and tanned skin-

“Please leave your pants on” John covered his eyes. He did not need this right now, not when his headache was starting to come back after 10 hours of travelling. He’d started to lag right after the food had filled his stomach and now he was struggling to take his own pants off and get ready for bed.

Nuada hummed happily from the bed, tucking himself in like he was getting settled for the night, leaving John to stand there like a fool.

“Believe me John; I would not sleep naked in the same bed as you while we reside in another’s home”

Oh. John cautiously lowered his hand to Nuada’s smirking face, but it was safe to look. It was not safe however, to lie in the bed next to Nuada. After finishing up in the bathroom, he’d come back to Nuada fast asleep, curled over towards John's side. It had not been a problem until John had slipped under the covers and Nuada had mumbled something before scooting closer.

He’d been wide eyes for hours until too tired to bear sitting tense anymore, he’d folded onto his side away from Nuada and went asleep.

Liz let them sleep in the next day thankfully.

When they got up, the house was already active, people bustling to and fro and getting things ready for the night. It was the first nights celebration, one that was always performed as if to say, ‘look at how many of us there are-we all came!’

John was the first to get roped into putting up lights in the conservatory, hanging crystals and lines around low beams. John knew from years of experiencing it that it would look amazing and so he didn’t complain...much.

He briefly saw hellboy motioning to Nuada about something and the two disappearing off together. John only hoped that whatever they were doing was not dangerous or harmful...in general. He didn’t know how worried he should be about what they could get up to.

He found out sooner rather than later when Liz burst out laughing from the hallway. When John went to investigate, Hellboy and Nuada were carrying up kegs from the cellar...and seemed to be competing with who can get it to the kitchen the fastest.

They looked like two angry gorillas struggling to carry the kegs but adamant that they would make it to the kitchen before the other. John didn’t even fight the laugh, just joined Liz’s side to snigger at them.

“You know, as weird as it sounds, I think they might be getting along...” Liz crossed her arms in consideration. John glanced at her and then back to the two, who were sweating and glaring at each other. “...in their own way” she added.

John was getting off light as he had the duty of keeping the children occupied for an hour while everyone else got other chores.

He set them up in their bedroom and out the way of everyone else.

A bag sat in the corner and John knew what it contained. He went over and swung it around his shoulder dramatically, like it weighed a tone and stomped over to where the kids sat on the floor, patiently waiting for him. They burst out laughing, clapping small chubby hands together in delight, knowing the game John had in mind for them. The sound warmed his heart every time.

“Ok kids; let’s see what uncle John has here”. He sighed and dropped the bag, pulled the strings apart at the top and toppled it. Building blocks of every colour fell out with a loud clatter than went on for a few seconds and it seemed like an endless supply fell from the bag. Like clowns from a clown car the blocks fell until finally there was none left to empty out.

John often used the game when he knew he would be looking after them for a few hours. Building blocks usually meant building a city or animals. However, this then meant the kids would proceed to smash and knock it all apart with evil delight.

John had made the game harder by joining in, building up a castle and defending it with smaller block animals. The kids had loved it.

“Raar!” John rumbled, running a block dog up Jonathans little leg and caused the little boy to scream in delight. His sister copied the noise but retaliated, throwing her turtle shape at the castle. It bounced off harmlessly and John was just thankful it hadn’t been at his face this time.

Abigail smacked her hands together and squealed, the noise high pitched enough that John shut his eyes in pain. Slowly she walked a few steps forward -fell- and continued crawling forward, determined and eyes set on John's castle.

“Ah, a princess comes. Quick- attack!” John dipped forward towards her laughing form, jabbing her lightly in the stomach. She squealed again and tumbled back, bare feet sticking up in the air and kicking madly in delight. John couldn’t help his constant laughter, stomach tense with how long he’d been doing it.

A cut off chuckle from the door alerted him that they were no longer a group of 3. Looking past Abigail’s feet, he saw Nuada in the doorway, a hand over his eyes and smile wide across his face. He was laughing at them.

“Hi...Kids, can you say ‘Nuada”” John made his voice sing song like, the two children’s attention stuck on him. They hadn’t noticed Nuada and blurted out mashed versions of ‘ada’ and ‘nuda’.

“Very good. Now-” he looked back to Nuada who’s smile was twitching like he was trying to stop it and just couldn’t. “Do you wanna help the invaders destroy my castle?”

Nuada didn’t answer but pushed the door back shut and dropped down to his knees behind the kids. Abigail got that funny look back on her face when he came into view and flopped back forward to consider him from a sitting up position.

Nuada and her looked at each other for a few seconds before she decided to wobbly stand up and drop herself into his lap. John’s mouth dropped open and then a grin pulled at his lips so fast his cheeks hurt. Nuada’s face was priceless.

“De-roy” Jonathan cried, lifting a block and throwing it. It fell wide of its intended target and rolled off safely. He picked up another to try again and John raised his hands.

“Ok, let’s _destroy the castle_ ” he cried and the kids picked it up halfway through, joining in the battle cry. With cheers, the kids crawled to the castle like little rockets, hands batting at the edges and weaker parts. John helped, knocking apart the harder bits and cheering along to the children’s delighted cries.

Nuada hovered behind the kids, hands poised to catch them should they fall on the blocks, grinning wide at the scene.

When the last castle block fell, both children looked to John as to what happen now. He shrugged, throwing his arms up playfully and cheered. They did the same and Nuada was grinning ear to ear as two infants and his husband sat on the floor with arms in the air cheering hurray.

“Hurray!” A new voice cheered, coming into the room. It was Liz and the two children screamed in joy, quickly struggling to stand and get to her. Liz was grinning as well, stooping down to kneel and catch the children as they slumped onto her front.

“Hi, did you have fun?” she asked in a high cheerful tone. The children nodded and turned gummy smiles onto John and Nuada. “I sent Nuada to come tell you we’re all done. Thought I’d come take the two terrors for a change”. She had the gale to wink at the end and didn’t even try to hide it from Nuada. John was going to get her back....soon.

They left her to it, kissing the kids faces with silly noises and all.

“We can go for a quick walk if you want. The party shouldn’t start until 7” John added, hands brushing down his clothes.

“Very well” Nuada nodded, eyes tracking up and down his body. The look made John feel nervous for no real reason. Insecurities perhaps.

“It’s all quite lovely. We’ll do a short trip round the field. Shouldn’t take half an hour” John nervously added, hands going into his pockets as he didn’t know where to put them. Nuada stayed silent, still giving him that searching look so John turned to the stairs, head down and ignoring the feeling of eyes on his back.

They slipped out silently and John took the lead, walking them along a pathway that would circle the field and bring them back to the house. But John hadn’t been lying when he’d said there were things to see. The lake wasn’t far off and although the water was green, fish swam eagerly through it. There was even ducks and a swan or two delicately bathing further out.

It was quiet save for a few quacks and slaps of wings on the water when the swans took off. The setting had been one of John's favourites just for how peaceful it was.

They kept walking; shoulders brushing as they walked next to each other but it didn’t take a genius to know something was wrong by how quiet Nuada was being. It seemed like they needed to talk but Nuada was unsure how to start, eyes hovering too long on John's face and mouth twisting to try and find the right words.

“You ok?” John pushed, glancing at him from the side.

“mmm. Yes. I...” Nuada stopped talking, eyes down on the trail as if it would lead him to what he wanted to say.

John let him have time to think and just kept pace. The next view they came to was another favourite of John's. While it wasn’t exactly para-

Nuada gasped and sped up, legs carrying him to the high wooden fence the cut off the field from the pathway. Wild horses ran free across the green slopes, galloping towards each other in small groups while the tiny ones tumbled around. There were roughly 6 of them and 2 foals, their thin legs struggling to keep up with their herd.

The sight was breathtaking.

Nuada’s silence attested to this as he was struck by the sight of them. It was rare to see the horses but it appeared John had picked a good time to catch sight of them.

Most of the herd was browns and whites with one of the foals being a spotted mix of the two. They were playing, racing around each other and ducking their heads. The faint sound of their neighs trickled back to them from across the field and it was nature’s music in all its glory.

John didn’t notice they’d stopped walking until they reached the fence, halting them from moving across the field. It didn’t matter, they had time.

He stepped up to Nuada and let their arms brush together gently so he could set right up to the fence like Nuada and look over it. Nuada didn’t notice the touch, his eyes tracking the horses as they raced off towards the tree line and finally out of sight.

“That was nice. Lucky we saw them” John voiced, scuffing his feet now that there wasn’t anything to watch. Nuada turned his amazed expression on John and it trigger as weird floppy feeling in his stomach. Nuada had never looked at him like that and it didn’t seem to be going away any time soon. No, if anything, the look went on longer the more Nuada stared.

John cleared his throat nervously and stepped back towards the path, holding Nuada’s look for some reason. He didn’t want to break it. But it stayed, even when Nuada joined him back on the track and they continued walking. It was seriously making John's stomach tangled up.

 _What did the look mean?_ John hadn’t done anything amazing to warrant it. He tried to think back through the day to what he might have done or if he’d heard anything going on in the house that could have affected Nuada. Nothing jumped out.

He chanced another side look and was caught checking as Nuada was still watching him. He couldn’t take it.

“What?” John demanded, keeping his hands jammed into his pockets and flopping his elbows out nervously.

Nuada blinked, startled by the demand.

They’d stopped again at John's outburst, the house distantly in front of them. It would be another 10 minute walk before they made it back.

“Nothing” Nuada started, but he was staring still, like he wanted to lean in and see deep into him. Suss out what had caught his attention. “You just...” Nuada trailed off, sounding like he couldn’t find the right words to finish.

“I what?” John pushed, apprehensive as to what might be said.

Nuada glided slowly forwards, travelling the few inches towards John to get closer without spooking him. Glided was the only word that sprung to John's mind as Nuada smoothly slipped in closer as graceful as a dancer. Nuada was only a few centimetres taller than him, but it still meant he had to look up to keep staring him in the eyes.

“John” Nuada softly whispered in a delicate voice that full of affection and withheld emotion. When John sucked in a breath, he smelled like fresh grass and clean air. It didn’t hinder nor help him in trying to decipher what Nuada was up to.

He made a noise that could have been a positive hum for Nuada to continue. There was a new tingling tension around them that only came when-

Nuada’s hand had gone unnoticed until it touched the side of John’s face, running along his ear to tuck behind it. It stayed pressed to the side of his head and held John in place without any pressure at all.

John's breath stuttered in his throat and his feet tilted him forwards into Nuada’s gravitational pull. God he hoped he wasn’t about to make a fool of himself but-

A loud whistle from the distance ripped them apart. They both jarred back away from each other and glanced back to the house. Hellboy was stood 100 feet away, a big grin on his face and waving happily at them.

“Hey boys - Party’s gonna be starting without cha. Come on!” He hollered around cupped hands, then poked his thumb back towards the house and waved them to follow.

John bit his lower lip to stop himself cursing hellboy out. He could feel his cheeks and neck now awash in heat and he couldn’t bear to turn and look towards Nuada. They’d been about to-

Like children caught behind the school about to kiss, they briskly walked towards the house without speaking. It was embarrassing enough being caught almost kissing, but by hellboy of all people. John was going to get harassed for it at every turn.

Liz snagged his arm before he could make it up the stairs, causing Nuada to glance back to check what the holdup was. Liz was clutching two squirming children and looking extremely harried. He wisely turned back around and left John to his fate.

“Bas-” John whispered under his breath but a sharp look from Liz cut him off and to try and save himself, he opened his arms to each child. That helped at least. Her eyes softened and she fluttered her hands, already walking away.

“Sorry John, I promise it won’t be long”.

John took the two kids back outside, staying close to the open door and holding their hands so they could test out their legs. It helped them calm down from the chaos inside to the quiet of the porch.

The wind tousled their jet black hair and John chuckled, wanting to run his hands through it. That was all Liz as hellboy had dark blonde hair that was already falling out. John would wager the kids had something to do with that.

They stayed occupied, John praising them when a few steps of progress were made and they beamed up at him in joy. John loved them with his whole being. While he may never have kids, it was enough to experience the small joys with Liz’s.

Liz came back out after 10 minutes of alone time, looking slightly better and grateful. John glared at her and got a scolding look in return.

“What” she growled, leaning down and taking each child’s empty hand.

“Don’t you want to go get changed?” John ran eyes over her stained shirt and dusty pants. He knew she understood that he was offering to keep them occupied while she had a few minutes to herself to throw her party clothes on.

She huffed, looking up at him in disbelief. John didn’t blame her. She rarely had a minute to herself when it concerned the kids.

John scooped down and plucked up each child, smacking a big wet kiss to each of their cheeks. “Sure you can. Is hellboy changed?” he asked and got another disbelieving look. “Alright. Go get changed, and grab the giant as well...try to make him presentable this time”.

Liz stayed a few seconds, laughing at him before gratefully leaving him alone again. This time he took them inside and kicked the door shut behind him. He would be the on again off again nanny for the night.

Some of Liz’s cousins were in the lounge, well dressed and with glasses of white wine in their hands. John swayed towards them and instantly got the desired effect he’d been seeking. Tilly sprung up out her seat and came over, pinching the children’s cheeks and one of John's playfully.

John had met her a few times and he didn’t outright dislike her. He just...didn’t like her forwardness. She was loud and brash when she got too drunk. John just hoped she stayed away from Nuada.

“John, I’ve missed you so much” she pressed forward and smacked air kisses around his cheeks like you would an old friend. “And you’ve brought your man with you this time” she coyly added and John didn’t like the slow smirk that started to form on her lips.

She’d been trying to set him up with one of her lady friends last time she’d come and John had claimed a boyfriend to get her to back off. Thank god he’d played that card.

“And you-” she cooed, pinching Abigail’s cheek again. Abigail’s face took on a puckered and annoyed expression from the action. She didn’t like her cheeks being pinched and John could relate.

Maybe it hadn’t been a great idea to bring the kids over. To prove it, Jonathan squirmed suddenly in his arms to show his boredom.

“John” a familiar voice inquired at his back. Nuada stepped around him, dressed in a dark grey suit and- _wow._ John couldn’t stop his eyes from looking. They dragged up and down Nuada because- wow- the suit looked better than a suit should look on a person.

“You look nice” He blurted out before he could stop himself, eyes shooting up to Nuada’s in alarm.

“Thank you” Nuada smiled instead of scowling, looking pleased.

Someone hummed agreeably and John turned back to Tilly, catching her eyeing Nuada and clearly seeing what John could see. “Indeed” she added without any requirement.

“Thank you”, Nuada answered, sounding less pleased.

He turned away from her and extended his arms out towards John, who was left blinking at him in confusion, but the kids got the message. They grabbed at Nuada’s arms, quickly jumping ship to someone who might move them away from the situation.

The sight was one John had never suspected he’d see in his life. His boss....his _husband_...holding a child on each hip and everyone looking happier for it.

“Awe that’s so cute” Tilly shrilled but didn’t make to step closer to Nuada. The kids got the meaning of the safety net Nuada was providing and tucked their heads into his neck as if to rest and John's heart throbbed hard in his chest. It was very cute indeed.

Tilly wondered away back to her seat now that there was nothing to hold her attention, thankfully leaving Nuada and the kids alone before something could be said.

John feared that Nuada had broken him, from the suit to the kids, he didn’t know what would come next but he knew it would knock him over.

“John” Nuada urged, hiking each child back up onto his shoulder like he wasn’t used to the weight. “Go check on Liz. When I passed by their hall I thought I heard-”

John nodded, brain catching up to the program. No doubt he _had_ heard shouting. Hellboy may be bigger and he may be stronger, but you did not outshout Liz Sherman.

“Its ok, they do this sometimes” John explained, already turning to go towards the stairs. Liz and hellboy had the furthest room to the right, at the edge of the house. It was also the biggest.

John could guess as to what all the shouting was about. He knocked on the door and waited, the voices on the other shouting and so it took a few moments for someone to notice him.

It was Liz who opened the door, snapping it open sharply with a hard tug. She looked pissed off and also stunning.

“Wow. That looks amazing Liz” John stepped in, receiving a sweet smile off her for the compliment. She was dressed in a long black dress, cut low and at the front and had an open back. The design flowed down her frame and amplified her thin shape.

“Thanks. Now” her expression hardened and she stalked back towards the bed impressively in heels, “please tell him that this outfit is fine”.

 _Oh god_. He did not come up to give fashion advice to hellboy. He couldn’t make an escape now so he swallowed his grief and stepped in, shutting the door behind him.

He wasn’t even surprised when he came further in and clocked Abe sitting quietly on a couch near the wardrobe. Tops were being flung out of it and curses followed.

Liz sighed, staring up at the ceiling in dismay. “Red- John's here”.

The curses cut off straight away and hellboy stepped out, staring at John in confusion as to exactly why he was there. John shrugged helplessly at him.

“Hey...” hellboy muttered. He was only dressed in dark jeans and a black top, clearly not what Liz would pick out for him.

Abe supplied a meaning to it all, leaning forward and dramatically whispering loudly, “He saw Nuada go down and now he wants to dress his best”.

John could have laughed except it really wasn’t that funny. He’d been roped in to help Liz dress her rich boyfriend who could double for a weight lifter.

John sighed, flopping down next to Liz on the bed. “Alright, where’s the suit you picked out”.

Liz smacked her thighs and jumped up in agitation, pulling out a black blazer from under the pile with a navy blue dress shirt. No doubt black pants would finish off the combination. John could see why she’d chosen it and also why hellboy had discarded it. He hated to wear black.

One time!- John had commented one time that black slimmed him down and now-

“That one” John confirmed and Liz gratefully sighed, turning back to hellboy who was already cautiously shaking his head. Liz looked inches away from throwing it at him.

Abe came over to sit next to him while they arguing in the background. He was wearing a white button down shirt and grey pants. It was a simple combination that brought out how pale he was. Abe wasn’t much of a looker, as he was too thin, too tall...but John liked him. He was perhaps the nicest person John had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

“I said that one too. But you know-” Abe waved his hand at hellboy, who was quietly arguing with Liz’s face that was twitching more towards menacing than mad. John was counting the seconds before hellboy gave in.

John looked across to Abe, grateful for his presence. He was like an old friend who had never really left, had always been reliable and was always there to quietly sit with you when you wanted to have silence. If he and hellboy came as a friend’s package deal, John would take it every time.

“Ok” Hellboy hissed and grumbled as he went back into the walk in wardrobe to change.

John stood up with abe and Liz gratefully saw them to the door. She glanced at John and her eyebrows lowered a fraction. John knew what she was about to ask.

“They’re with Nuada. I had to abandon him to the sharks to come up”.

“Ah- then I shall go and swim with him then” Abe waved stick thin fingers at them and went down the stairs.

“John thanks. You go get changed and don’t be long”. Something banged from further in the room quickly followed by a hissed curse. Liz rolled her eyes and shut the door on John's smirking face. She wasn’t fooling him; he’d seen her smirk right before the door had clicked shut.

He went to the opposite end of the house and stepped into his and Nuada’s room. It was deadly silent and an abrupt change to the rest of the day. Peaceful as it always was right before the storm.

He toed off his shoes and kicked them towards the chair where he’d left his suitcase. Only it was on the floor now, and on the bed, a suit had been laid out.

“God. What an asshole” John grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I AM SO READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!- you would be saying if you knew what was coming. *cough- love me-cough- comments-cough*


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *quiet evil laughter*  
> Its here- enjoy!

[(AN- what room looks like)](http://images.locanto.in/1086208429/Making-realty-dreams-a-reality-at-Rich-Flat_3.jpg)

Alright, John could agree that Nuada had impeccable fashion taste. The suit was a very subtle navy, leaning towards black and it fitted him perfectly. John certainly hadn’t packed it. Maybe that explained Nuada’s other case.

He got dressed and pulled on the shoes that had _also_ been left out for him. He didn’t stop cursing Nuada’s name the entire time.

When he stepped back downstairs, he was all fake smiles again. People parted for him and it might have been because his smiles said, ‘ha ha get out my way, bout to murder someone cheerfully’.

Nuada had given Jonathan to Abe, who was more concerned with describing something with hand motions than notice the child drooping asleep in his arms. Nuada was still holding Abigail who was certainly asleep on his shoulder and was dead weight in his arms, forcing him to keep adjusting her.

Nuada wasn’t used to holding children. His arms must be aching.

John swept over and quietly slipped in to Nuada’s side and discussion, dropping a hand onto his hip to grab his attention. “Sorry to interrupt, do you wanna put her in the pen for the night”.

He was watching this time, and saw Nuada’s eyes shoot up and down his frame, seeing the suit _he’d_ laid out for John and found it most appropriate.

He looked rather taken with the visual outcome.

John smiled, knowing the effect it would have. Or hoping...

“Excuse me” Nuada turned back to the man he’d been talking to. John hadn’t seen him before. Probably one of the new cousins Liz had mentioned.

Slipping out of Nuada’s way, John walked the few feet to Abe and without interrupting this time, untangled Jonathan and joined Nuada at the doors to the kids play room.

“That suit looks lovely on you” Nuada addressed him as he entered, placing his bundle down into the pen. John gently did the same, rubbing Jonathan’s stomach to shush his mumbling. They would sleep for the night hopefully.

“Well, someone left it out for me didn’t they”

Nuada didn’t even look bashful, just smirked and straightened up. He was devastating in that suit, and every time John looked over, his eyes struggled not to relish the sight of him. Nuada always caught him looking and he was beginning to look like a preening peacock. Or an arrogant bird fluffing its feathers up for display.

John ducked his head down each time, not sure why it felt like he’d lost a game of his own making and shuffled out behind Nuada.

For once John decided to drink, needing some of the liquid courage regardless of his hangover the morning before. He wouldn’t be drinking anything nearly as strong as what Wink had mixed together.

Nuada made the same drink as John and stayed close, making John feel like an ass for being annoyed at him over the suit. He just felt grateful now as he knew this time he’d need him.

True enough within an hour Nuada had his arm back around John's hip and acting as a shield to people hitting on John. Agatha’s dealings no doubt. She must have informed the friends of any cousins that John was free game.

Nuada scared all of them off and John quietly freaked out by how many there was suddenly paying him attention. It must have been the suit, John summarized.

For hours, the guests slowly became more and more intoxicated and rowdy and it was only a matter of time before someone did something stupid.

“To the newlyweds” A voice shouted from within the crowd and suddenly, everyone was turning towards John and Nuada.

Glasses were lifted and John brain screeched with fuzzy confusion and he swayed closer to Nuada as if any moment he might be able to hide behind him, away from the attention. Nuada didn’t let him, plastering a fake smile on his face to appease the cheering room but John could tell how strained it was. It didn’t stretch across his face right, not like his real one did.

He was not happy with the attention. A man after Johns own heart.

“Give him a peck sugar!” a woman shouted, and to John it sounded like it might have been one of Liz’s cousins. Maybe Alex. He would have to find her later and discreetly soak her expensive phone with a spilled drink or two.

John started to feel heat rise up from his neck and prickle against his ears. No, he was not blushing. He was not- he refused to blush like a tomato in front of Liz’s relatives. He’d have to see these people again and again in years to come. He turned to Nuada, hopeful that there may be a solution there. He looked just as trapped as John.

“OK” John whispered in a low voice as he leaned in close to Nuada’s ear as if to laugh it off. “We can do this. In and out on 3. 1...2...-”. They both pressed in before the crowd could get too involved, touching lips together for a few seconds and then pulled back. It was a nice enough kiss, one John usually got on dates that hadn’t gone too well.

“Come on give him a real kiss. Like you mean it” A new voice from the crowd hollered. John was going to kill Tommy later as he made a check list in his head to uninvited him to anything ever.

Nuada’s eyes flickered around, peer pressure now building and returned to stare back at him as if to check if he was ok. As if it mattered to him before they could continue. John nodded, fighting down his blush and even managed to meet him halfway. They’d done this before, they could totally do this.

This new kiss was full of intention as they pushed forward to try and give more of themselves over to it. But something changed when they returned their lips back to one another’s. It fell away like a warm blanket, like tingling under the skin and new feelings bursting from inside them.

A thumb stroked the pulse point in his neck and his brain could only tell him that it felt good, that nothing was wrong and all of this felt like it was meant to. Like kisses were meant to- meant to make you recognise the sheer heat and wetness of your partner’s mouth and not want to let go.

All the noise fell away like it had been sucked into a vacuum for those short seconds that lasted forever and John could only taste the whiskey on Nuada’s mouth, feel the tickle of his breath as Nuada exhaled out his noise, the softness of lips and press of his tongue -

Nuada was the one to pull back first, eyelashes low and staring at John’s lower lip. John stayed pressed against him but Nuada didn’t seem to mind, draping his arm around Johns back to hold him close. John needed the support more than he should have and hoped it was light-headedness through lack of oxygen than how good the kiss really had been.

He’d stopped breathing for a few short moments and his world had homed in on one man and now his brain was trying to tell him that, _yes, he did smell amazing and wow that was an amazing kiss and he looks fantastic-_

The noise of the room came back online with a vengeance, everyone cheering and laughing in joy. But they were thankfully turning away, going back to their own conversations and drinks. They only had warm smiles when he caught someone looking.

That was until-

Liz was watching him with slit eyes, a considering look on her face that could only mean bad things. When they locked eyes, she seemed to intensify, looking harder at him than she had in years. She knew him as well he knew himself. She was his best friend.

She knew something was up.

John tucked his head down towards his right shoulder so she couldn’t read too much into him. He didn’t want to lie to Liz so he could just deny and ignore until, well, until the problem got so big he couldn’t do anything but get run over.

A hand brushed up into his hair, running from his neck to cradle his head back up. It was Nuada, giving him such a sweet and searching look. John discreetly jumped his eyes to the left to indicate Liz and her suspicion. Without looking, Nuada nodded, eyes becoming serious for a few seconds, knowing their little coup could be caught out if they weren’t careful.

Not that it could affect them now. They were married. All it might do is cause trouble for the renewal of Nuada’s green card should it all turn ugly.

“That was a lovely kiss” Nuada admitted, voice breathy and loaded with new intentions. He even licked his lips as if he wanted to chase the taste of them for a bit longer. Johns head shot up, not sure if Nuada was trying to be funny or teasing...but he was doing neither.

He was serious.

John smiled when he realised, laughing it off and pulling back a step to give Nuada room that was quickly stopped by the man himself. He didn’t let John get far, just kept hold of Johns hand so he couldn’t step out of his personal circle. It left them smiling at each other and holding their half empty glasses and each other’s hands.

John made sure to steer them around the room, circling around Liz but not coming close enough to be dragged into her orbit. She kept glancing around every couple of minutes to track them, eyes shooting between the two and then going back to her conversation.

Yep. John was going to have to talk to her. Just not that night.

The party started to wind down in the early hours of the morning, people slumping against each other and loved ones. Normally, John would help get people back to rooms and clean up, but he had an excuse to slip away.

Nuada’s insistent tugging was good enough so they slipped back upstairs quietly, like thieves running from the crime scene. John took extra care to close the door quietly behind him and sighed out in relief.

“God I’m so glad to be out of that room. Tilly wouldn’t stop asking about our wed-” John turned and was cut off sharply as Nuada turned from taking his shirt off, put one hand in the middle of his chest and pushed him back. John collided with the wall too quickly, knocking the breath out of him in shock.

He was tired and had some drink in him which resulted in him reared forward, intent on demanding what the hell Nuada thought he was doing but clearly Nuada had other plans. He tucked himself in quickly to John’s body, folding himself into all the slots and gaps he could fit and took to kissing the new anger from john’s lips.

It worked. John’s anger vanished in a heartbeat and he wrapped his arms around Nuadas back to pull him in closer when there was clearly no room. It didn’t matter. He wanted him closer so Nuada could keep kissing him and rocking against him. _God_ -John thought – _Nuada knew how to kiss_.

John groaned as a hand caressed through his hair and then gripped tight, a slight pull that was only mildly painful but was all for the better as Nuada took control, angling Johns head and throat to how he wanted him. It only made John gasp hard as teeth took to scraping at his pulse and column of his neck. It was amazing to feel the pinches and nibbles but he was definitely going to have hickeys tomorrow if-

Nuada stepped back and cold air rushed in to covet the space he’d been. John floundered from the emptiness, arm reaching out to try and pull him back. Nuada grabbed the lapels of his jacket and in what would normally be a violent act, ragged john forward off the wall and to him. He didn’t allow John to try and reach for him, just pushed the jacked back off Johns shoulders and down past his arms to drop out the way.

Every attempt John made to react only had Nuada batting at his hands to get them out the way as he undid most of Johns buttons on his shirt before deciding he didn’t care. He turned them and pushed gently, controlling the fall as they tumbled to the bed. John couldn’t have cared if it had been the floor. Now Nuada allowed him to touch, to grip at his back and start devouring his mouth again in a kiss too hot and wet to not be leading to darker pleasures.

John’s body just reacted without any need of him guiding it. He’d never had someone want him so much that when they got in close, the fire of their passion burned his palms and scolded his skin.

John rammed a hand up under Nuada’s shirt to grip the skin on his back, feeling muscles moving under them. Nuada’s skin was so hot, it was like John was holding a cup he’d just poured boiling water into and wrapping his hands around, a few degree’s too much.

They were grinding against each other now, Nuada running his hands down the front of John’s thighs and up his chest to repeat the motions. It was maddening and every moan was breathed through John’s nose just so he could keep kissing Nuada.

John’s body however had other plans and his mouth opened wide in a groan when Nuada managed to find all his pot holes and mould his body to him, perfectly fitting to rock in just the right way. Nuada’s laughter was quick puffs of breath on his lips, quiet and appeased as he dipped down to attack John’s throat and the skin now available from his open shirt.

“John, what was with the weird-” A voice sounded loudly in the room...and it wasn’t theirs.

Liz cut into his focus; he only had to turn a few inches with foggy eyes to see her framed in the doorway, mouth open in an oval shape and eyes bright with shock. The knowledge of her being there exploded in his mind and he reared up, chest pressed to Nuada’s but trying to hold onto him and shout at her.

“Liz!” John cringed in a high panicked voice, folding up under Nuada to try and cover himself even though he was still fully clothed.

She was stood there one moment and the next the door slammed shut so hard it rattled. She shouted from the other side, profusely apologising as she loudly but quickly ran off.

“Oh God!” John choked with embarrassment, trying to hide his face in the hollow of Nuada’s throat. His only response to the situation seemed to be annoyed that they’d been interrupted.

“Shame. This was getting interesting” he boasted, suddenly rubbing back along the full length of John’s body and elicited a gust of air out to attack John’s throat. The only noises Nuada had made during the whole time were breathless grunts that sunk into John's skin and fed the fire in his gut.

John would really have loved to continue, but the brief disruption was enough to kill the mood and remind him that their door didn’t have a lock on.

“Nuada” John coaxed, “there’s no lock on the door. I don’t want anyone else...you know. And-” he swallowed and his throat clicked, “what about your rule-not doing anything in someone’s house?”

“Hmm, good point” Nuada conceded but he was still gently rocking their bodies together, eyes glued to Johns lips. He relented after a few seconds, retrieving a brief but apologetic kiss from John before he got up off him and went to the bathroom.

John blew out a long breath, alone now on the bed.

He was so going to kill her for this.

He continued getting undressed; using higher brain function to distract himself from Nuada and what he may or not be doing in the bathroom. He got his bed clothes on, grabbed his toothbrush and waited for Nuada to finish. He made a small mental reminder to grab Liz in the morning, perhaps in the very early hours as small payback.

The bathroom door opened and Nuada stepped out, newly washed and a towel around his hips that advertised every muscle on display with the wet sheen of water on golden skin. He knew what he was doing and he grinned, swayed into the room with a slight skip to his step.

John was either going to die from blushing so much or from sexual frustration. He ducked his head to try and hide his red cheeks but it wasn’t very helpful if Nuada’s victorious chuckle was anything to go by. He swept into the bathroom and left Nuada to get changed. He didn’t doubt Nuada would have enjoyed tormenting him if he’d stayed.

The air was still moist from how hot the water must have been and John could feel it sticking to his hair and clothes, making them feel slightly damp and heavy. He quickly washed his face and scrubbed at his teeth, agitated enough at himself that the gums aching when he brushed too hard.

When he came back out, the towel was in the wash basket and Nuada was tucked safely away under the covers. He wasn’t brave enough to ask if he had anything on under it.

John turned out the light and joined him on the bed, trying not to bounce the springs as he got comfortable. It was not malicious so much as excess energy that hadn’t been used.

He gave a startled yelp when a hand snaked down and around his hip to quickly and quietly scooting John to Nuada’s chest. The hairs on his neck tickled as Nuada pressed his face into the back of it, his smirk evident with the touch of teeth and warm breath.

“Asshole” John mumbled not really in protest and settled in. Unsurprisingly, John slept well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *endless evil laughter*  
> You have no idea what's coming! *no sex scene...yet*
> 
> Send your love to the usual place an let me know how much a tease i am ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Liz and the support John and her have.

At 9 am on the dot someone was knocking rather loudly on their door. Nuada wasn’t partial to loudness in the morning and jolted up, hand roughly nudging John in his scramble.

“Wakey wakey!” hellboys voice sounded from the other side of their door and knocked again. So that banging was his meaty fist. Nuada turned to John; face creased with the pillows impression and rightly annoyed.

 _Oh no_ \- John hoped Liz hadn’t sent hellboy to get the details out of them. If she had, all his deals with her were off. No more sleeping in the kids room while her and hell-

“I’ve got breakfast!”

_Oh no_

“I’m coming in” the voice informed them matter of fact and John looked to Nuada, who was currently bare from the chest up. He had been wearing boxers thankfully.

“Wha-No Hellboy!”John scrambled for the duvet to cover himself more fully but it tugged in his hands as Nuada tried to do the same. They had a moment of clarity and as one, slipped closer together to hide underneath it.

Something rubbed against his leg and he froze and then jolted back away, unsure what it was. “What is that!” he demanded.

Nuada huffed, waving his hand delicately as if he really didn’t want to explain, “Its...morning”.

John’s brain seemed to count to 3 before relaying what that meant. “Oh my god” He groaned, slipping back to Nuada’s side as the door was opening regardless if they were ready.

Great. He could die of shame and embarrassment now. He was currently folded up under Nuada’s arm as if they’d snuggled in, his boss’s morning wood digging into his side and his cousin’s husband entering the room to serve them breakfast.

He really wanted to fall into a hole right now.

“Hi guys. Just thought I’d bring breakfast up to you” Hellboy stepped in, broad smile across his face. He looked weird. He’d never served John breakfast in bed before. Hell he’d probably never done it in his life.

“Thanks...Red. Erm- what’s brought this on?” John asked as casually as possible. As casual as one could with the...circumstances.

“Well, you’ve both been great with the kids-” He dropped the tray onto the dressed, rubbing his hands against his thighs nervously. Instead of leaving now that the food was delivered, he hovered.

John's eyes tracked the movement. He’d never seen Hellboy nervous when it concerned him.

“-and you’ve both been a big help and I heard there was a thing last night-” he stopped and rubbed his hands together, not looking at them.

_Oh god. Liz had told him. Liz had ratted him out to her husband!_

“You didn’t need to do a big...kiss...kinda deal for everyone but its fine and last night’s little toast kinda put you on the spot-”

John tuned him out. He meant the toast kiss, the one where everyone had basically demanded a kiss. _Oh...GOD!_ - _hellboy had seen that?!_

“Thank you” Nuada cut in smoothly. He didn’t sound embarrassed at all, even as he had his arm around John's shoulder.

Hellboy instantly stopped talking and breathed out a sigh in relief.

“Oh red, there you are” Abe called from the open doorway and John could hear him approaching without coming in.

John stuffed his head into Nuada neck and prayed for death. There had to be a god somewhere that would take pity on him. This was not happening.

“Guys!- I don’t want the whole house in our bedroom. Please-” John begged and Abe’s quiet voice stuttered an apology. John didn’t look up but he heard hellboys heavy feet leave the room, shutting the door with a bang and finally they were alone.

John’s only response was to let out a pathetic moan that went on and on against Nuada’s collar bone. No way did that just happen.

A hand came up to rub apathetically on the back of his head and when he turned a few inches, Nuada was smirking. At least someone was amused by the situation.

In retaliation, he threw his side of the covers off and stalked to the bathroom first.

They ate breakfast together a few minutes later, thankfully Nuada had woken up fully and there was no more...embarrassing situations between them.

When they went down, people were scarce although some were scattered in rooms watching TV. There wasn’t much to do at family events except catch up on each other’s gossip, spend time together or watch TV. John could slip away to the lake if he wanted but now Nuada would go where he went.

John went room to room, intent on seeking Liz out and dealing with the issue before she could spring it on him later when he was unsuspecting. She was nice like that.

He found her in the play room, tickling the twins under each chin. She blanched when she saw them; doubling back on herself before realised she was cornered.

“Hi” she answered cheerfully, turning back to them as if she hadn’t just looked like a scared doe. John rolled his eyes and her and scooted down to sit next to her on the floor and when he looked back, Nuada was gone. Great, so much for support off that front.

“So...” John started, letting it hang between them. He knew how to get her to talk.

“I’m sorry John. I only...you know...wanted to check on you. I knocked twice but I guess I rushed in as usual” she quickly stacked some toys together that had been thrown carelessly about. It only looked like she was trying to tidy up the mess that had fallen in their laps.

“...yeah. You kinda caught me at a...moment”.

Her hands hovered over her stash before she gave in and giggled, eyes shining in mirth at the reminder of what she _had_ caught him up to. It still brought heat to his ears.

“Well...” she continued and John just knew by her inquiring tone that her next words were not going to be good. “You both seemed to be enjoying yourselves”

“Oh my god Liz” he hid his face in his hands as she laughed at his response.”Nothing happened”

“Really?” She sounded disappointed.

“Well...” John really didn’t want to elaborate, “Not...after you interrupted”. She sucked in a breath, looking apologetic. ‘Worst wingman ever’ went unsaid.

For the next few days, everyone had to put up with each other. Liz had enforced a ‘No drinking’ scheme for the rest of the week, intent on people being sober and interacting like adults.

John took Nuada back to the lake with the kids and made a picnic out of it for the day, leaving the brooding relatives behind. However, Jonathan had gotten his hands on the jam when John had looked away and managed to smear over half of it over his face and hair.

Abigail took a liking to Nuada and had used him as a seat most of the day, holding two of his fingers in her little hand and dragging him along when they moved on.

Liz had taken pictures and John had laughed in the background. Finally he’d have some blackmail material on him. God knows how much he had on John already, it was only fair.

The week flew by as it often did for John and whether it was because they’d been warmly tucked together in bed or because of how much the kids had latched onto Nuada, he didn’t look happy over the idea of leaving.

But when the day came, they’d still had to get up and pack their cases next to each others, slower than needed. John had stopped himself a few times trying to cheer him up with a reminder that they could come back at another time.

Each time reminded him that what was between them wasn’t technically real.

They were only fake married and a divorce was in their future when Nuada got his visa sorted. He wouldn’t be coming back and John would have to...alone.

The kids cried until they were red in the face when John kissed them goodbye and it still broke his heart. Abigail had grabbed at Nuada’s tie when he’d pecked them on the cheek and had strong armed him for the few seconds it took a laughing Liz to make her let go.

They said goodbye to her cousins and piled their cases into Liz and Hellboy’s car to make the return trip to the station. The atmosphere inside it was gloomy and Liz had tagged along, handing off the two screaming children to Alex.

John always felt like this when he left Liz’s home and he forced himself to smile along when Liz attempted talking to try and lift it.

Liz wouldn’t let go when they had to go into the station. She kept them by the car, arms clutching around John's back and shoulder and whispering how much she loved him and how they’d be back soon. John nodded along and didn’t try very hard to get out of her hold; he was gripping her just as tight. He only wished it didn’t have such a desperate edge to it.

Hellboy and Nuada were silently standing off to the side, eying them and waiting. When they finally managed to pulled away, they caught the tail end of Nuada and hellboy shaking hands.

As much as John wanted them to get along...he really hoped they didn’t get along. He’d never have anyone on his side then.

“Don’t cry” John whispered to her, swinging their joined hands and watching Liz’s lip wobble. She coughed and laughed wetly, waving a hand in front of her face.

“I’m not” she coughed again and let him go with only a few sniffles.

Nuada hovered; unsure if he should offer her a hand but Liz just stepped into his space and wrapped both her arms around his shoulders to pull him close.

Leaving them to it, John turned to hellboy and gave them some privacy.

“Red-” John used their default hand shake method, only hellboy clapped him on the shoulder. The hand stayed for a few seconds, engulfing part of his collarbone in the affectionate touch. John winced as he squeezed once and awkwardly tapped at hellboys hand, trying to get him to loosen the hold.

“You’re alright Myers” Hellboy said; voice a few tones gentler than what he normally used with him. “Give us a call sometime”

John smirked, remembering the last time Hellboy had called him. “I will”

They went inside, waving them off and stepping into the controlled chaos of the station. Nuada had their tickets and beat John to the booth. Whatever he’d done, they were given fresh ones and pointed in the direction of the line they would be waiting at.

Nuada wouldn’t let him see the new ones, just kept them tucked safely in his jacket and ignored John's suspicious glare. It was made clear when-

“I can’t believe you got us put in a private cabin. We’re only gonna be on the train for an hour!” John fumed, throwing his carryon bag into the seat next to him. Their seats hadn’t been that bad- further in the train and there wasn’t even that many people seated close by to them.

“I wanted to...talk”

“Why...” John saw the look on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“This all could still fall through if we fail the interview. There are some other things to go over as well”. Nuada’s voice was controlled but John had spent two weeks living in his pocket, he knew it was forced and capable of being broken if John pushed right.

“Alright” John sat forward and entwined his hands on the table between them. “What’s...my favourite drink?”

Nuada scoffed, “Coffee”.

“Pff” John scowled at him playfully, “Come on. If I could have any drink I wanted, what would it be?”

Nuada rolled his eyes towards John's, irritated to answer the question again. “...coffee...”

Ok so he was right on that front. John was a zombie without his coffee and Nuada had caught John raiding Liz’s expensive brand stash.

John nodded and then considered Nuada, thinking of what it would be for him. “Hmm...Is yours limited to hot or cold drinks?”

Nuada held himself still as if to not give it away. “Mine is a cold drink”.

John squinted at him and tapped his lips with a finger. Nuada loved tea as much as the queen of England, but he did enjoy drinking. But his favourite drink wouldn’t be anything he couldn’t have in excess-

Nuada’s brow twitched down at having to wait.

John tracked it and watched Nuada straighten his face again, the mood playful as it became a game between them.

John suspected something sweet- _No...Nuada wouldn’t_ \- but when John looked to see if he could get any hint, Nuada’s eyes shined in challenge.

“Its...you pompous ass....its ice tea isn’t it?” John crowed, jabbing his finger towards Nuada and the dam broke.

Nuada burst into laughter and John had to join in, shaking his head.

It softened the atmosphere and lasted until they were getting on their plane 2 hours later. They’d continued guessing, getting more right than wrong and keeping score.

John was in the lead.

“Wrong” John answered, knocking Nuada’s elbow off his arm rest. “I sleep in on the weekends”

Nuada didn’t seem impressed that he was losing their game and it all quickly sizzled out from there. John was thankful in a sense that he wouldn’t have to let on how much he knew about Nuada. He hadn’t actually considered it himself.

They slept for a few hours on the plane and were awake for the landing. It wasn’t anything spectacular and everything went as planned. Nuada had to pay a fee for leaving his car in the airports lanes that had John's eyebrows trying to climb up and off his head.

“God! - That’s extortionate” John mumbled, following him out and back to the bentley. Nuada let him get in while he checked it over, but there wasn’t a mark on it.

At least it was money well spent in that sense.

The unforeseen problem came when Nuada pulled up outside John's flat and froze. John did too.

They hadn’t thought about going to each other’s places and it suddenly felt odd not doing so. But John had to sort his suitcase and Nuada would have to do the same.

It was fine. They could spend a night apart.

“Come up for a bit. Stretch your legs-” John offered and thankfully Nuada nodded before John could talk himself in circles.

Nuada even took hold of John's suitcase and walked up with him. John tried to squish the feeling of not wanting him to leave. It was selfish and he was getting his hopes up for a doomed relationship. He told himself this over and over but it did nothing to deter the feelings.

For an hour, Nuada sat in John's flat, watching him take his clothes out and sort them into the washing machine. John had made him a tea from the brand Nuada had snuck in without his knowing.

When John had stumbled across it, it left his heart with an arrow in it..mushy and smitten. It was something of Nuada’s in johns home and he’d snuck it in as if wanting something of his there.

They both dragged it out for another half hour before Nuada really did need to get back to sort out his own affairs. It felt wrong seeing Nuada to the door and having to stay on the other side.

“Are we gonna...see each other soon or” John hesitated in asking. He gripped the edge of his front door in mortification, realising what he’d just said and how it would sound. He hastily added, “if...you know, If you need- if we-”.

_God he sounded desperate._

Nuada quickly nodded, hands dipping into his pockets and hovered in the hallway. “Yes. We’ll see each other...when?” He was looking at John for the answer and John’s mouth flapped open and shut. Now was not the time to freeze up.

“Tomorrow” he hadn’t meant to say that. He’d meant to give a later time or date but his mouth had taken over before pride could prevent him of something he wanted.

“Yes. Yes, that’s perfect. You can stay over...”Nuada frowned at himself and tried to back track, “If you...”

“Yeah” John’s said quickly and he quietly berated himself for the fast response. Nuada probably thought he was a lonely loser who craved company.

He was....he just craved Nuada’s company.

“Right” Nuada shuffled on the spot, still waiting.

John watched him, unsure what he was still waiting for. He was staring as Nuada’s body twitched to turn back to the stairs, but he didn’t fully commit to the turn. Like he wanted to keep watching John and wanting.... _Oh_

He felt it was progress that he didn’t blush too hard when Nuada stepped in, knowing John had finally caught up. It didn’t stop his heart from rocketing in his chest when Nuada kissed him. Didn’t change that he wanted to grab a handful of his jacket and hold him there so he didn’t have to leave.

He didn’t get to insult himself on how pathetic the thought was when Nuada was still stood close, breathing warm air onto John's lips. It had only been a peck, but done right and now they were breathing each other’s air and fighting against the seconds it would take for it to end.

Nuada pulled back and John gripped the door harder to not slide out after him.

“I’ll pick you up in the morning” Nuada said, turning away quickly and disappeared down the stairs, feet carrying him out of sight without seeming to run.

John shut the door and turned back to his flat. He wondered over to the fridge and found each shelf mostly empty; his landlord must have thrown out the bad stuff. He focused on cleaning up, wiping down his table tops and brush the floor. He did as much as he could until he flopped down onto the couch to rest and _not_ think about Nuada.

The eerie silence of his flat never used to bother him, but now it was too empty, didn’t have the added effect of another person breathing nearby, so he turned to the TV for help.

He had a few hours before bed, so he decided to watch some episodes of ‘The golden army’, squinting at it to try and work out what was happening. It was some kind of Sci-fi with a pyrokenetic woman, a red demon and some fish guy. It had a lot of romance and action sequences so he zoned out, briefly following the story while trying not to imagine what Nuada might be up to.

He fell asleep with a pillow crushed under his face and the TV quietly commentating the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap gonna be about going back to work after being married!- woo for awkward friends.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my note still stands- see any errors, copy the text into a comment and let me know whats wrong. I dont have a beta reader so any problems. let me know

When morning came, it crept up on him with quiet feet of sunrays. He was too deep in sleep to notice it until light began to tickle his eyelids and was accompanied by a noise.

Blearily he opened his eyes, not moving a muscle to scrutinise what the new banging noise was that had woke him. Someone was knocking on his front door.

His brain demanded he ignore it and go back to sleep, since he was warm and toasty and still near enough that he could slip back under with ease.

The knocking demanded attention, louder and longer in rhythm. Very reluctantly, he pushed up, groaning in pain when his back cracked. It had been years since he’d slept on the couch.

He wasn’t happy. He was tired and washed out from all the travel the previous day.

He pulled the door open, ready to take a note from Nuada’s book and start glaring but stopped. It was the man himself, smiling patronisingly at John's feeble glare.

“Did I wake you?” Nuada stepped in without invitation and past John, eyes running down his frame. He’d only thrown on briefs and a shirt and the staring was making him want to cover himself regardless that nothing was showing. Nuada put his own personal spin on undressing him with his eyes.

“...yeah....i suppose” John supplied, cautiously shutting the door and following Nuada back into his own flat. Nuada had taken the incentive to start the kettle and set up a coffee for him, ignoring John as if that was all he was there for.

John crossed his arms from a few feet away, glaring since Nuada couldn’t see him.

“I’ll take it you were very tired from yesterday, but go and get changed. I’ll have your fruit and coffee ready for you when you’re out”. John stayed where he was, an eyebrow raised in question and not at all charmed by him.

_He wasn’t!_

Right, work- John had forgotten about it. That thing that helped him pay his bills and live in his own place and feed himself.

He still sulked but went to finally go get changed. He turned before going into the bedroom and caught Nuada turning to eye his frame, not at all embarrassed that he was openly looking.

They were married after all.

“Quicker John. Also...I’ll leave this here for next time”. When John looked down to his feet, there was a holdall visibly stuffed.

It must have been Nuada’s clothes.

John plucked it up and took it into his room, pushing aside some of his clothes to hang up suits that cost more than anything he owned.

When he came out the bedroom again he was much more awake and ready for a new work day. True enough, Nuada handed him his coffee, in the right cup surprisingly, and his morning fruit shake. He was back to grinning like a smug asshole and eyeing John in veiled delight.

John really hoped he stopped looking at him like that before they got to work or people would be asking questions. Invasive ones.

They drove in Nuada’s car since they’d be staying at his that night. John even thought ahead, bringing 2 more suits and a few shirts and pants, all stuffed inside his own bag and thrown in the trunk.

John started to fidget on the way and Nuada only had to glare at him twice to get him to stop. He took to focusing on breathing, forcing it to remain normal. He was not looking forward to going back to work.

Nuada gave him a funny look when he realised what he was doing but left him to it.

It was their first day back at the office, so John knew it was going to be a small section of hell going back to it. Everyone would know that they were married and there were too many busy bodies on their floor that he’d be poked for details rather than Nuada.

He was the easier target. Hence his quiet dread.

They got in before everyone and John considered asking Nuada to let him hide inside his office for lunch. Taking it at his desk would no longer be a singular matter.

Nuada squinted at him as he wrung his hands together and the bastard even started to smile.

“I’ll see you later” Nuada said, still smirking and John ground his lips together to stop from cursing after him.

John sat with his head low over his desk, trying to fix the chaos that had ensured. There were post-it notes on nearly every folder on his desk with clay’s neat but small handwriting detailing what was missing from each.

John shook his head at how much there was and deposited his jacket on the back of his chair.

Time to get back to work.

People kindly passed him by when they came in, seeing how busy he was and got settled at their desks quietly. His was further down the corridor from Nuada’s office and out in the open, to overlook the rest of the floor and ensure he was visible since he was needed so often by other staff.

It would be a few more years before he got his own office. He hoped.

Clay came over an hour after John had gotten working, folders crammed under his arms and an alarmed look on his face.

“John. I’m really sorry about the work loud buddy. Things kinda went to hell and Krauss told Beth not to contact you guys. We wouldn’t be overhauling a new setup but he took on another project-”

“What?!” John interrupted, left hand jammed into his hair to turn it up in a mess. They couldn’t be taking on anymore projects without the say so of the director. John highly doubted Nuada had been asked. “On whose authority?”

Clay gaped, mouth moving but he clearly didn’t have the answer. He stood with the folders under his arms and cheeks flaming red. He looked overworked and frustrated. _This_ was John's job to sort.

“Alright. I’ll deal with it. Drop them there on the side” John indicated with his pen and clay visibly sighed, deflating in relief and dropping his two stacks down in the appointed area.

“Did anyone inform Nuada?” John lightly asked, already guessing the answer. If someone had tried to go around Nuada on a project to improve or hinder his section, he would not be happy.

Clays face froze in dread and John had his answer.

“Right” John replied and whatever tone he’d used, Clay fled as if his butt was on fire, disappearing back to his desk. He suspected there’d have been a dust cloud had the office not been so impeccably clean.

John rolled his shoulders and put on his brave face, making his way down to Nuada’s office. Mr Cathedral was behind his desk, squinting at his screen as if it’d offended him and only waved John through when he saw him.

John tapped quietly on the glass and watched as Nuada looked up, noticed him and proceeded to look confused. John was about to change that look and not for the better.

He slipped in quietly and let the door close behind him, slowly stepping up to Nuada’s desk. While John had done nothing to let on what it was about, Nuada already looked annoyed.

“What?” Nuada politely demanded, frame going taught. John realised he must have gave it away somehow, but still...it was his job to inform Nuada of any problems.

“...Someone, I don’t know who, took on another project...”

John could have counted down from 3 to how quickly Nuada’s face solidified in withheld rage. He didn’t rush after him but watched as Nuada’s shot up out of his seat, his whole frame straight in wrath and stalked to his door.

He was long gone, storming down the corridor and parting people like the red sea, by the time John made it back to his desk. No one looked up.

John took it in stride and got back to work.

Nuada didn’t return until 2 hours later, looking rather justified. He stopped at John's desk and his eyes caught the two new piles of folders. If clay had been doing his job right, there shouldn’t have been such a high work load left for them to return to.

“That’s the start up planning for the new project-” John didn’t even get to finish. Nuada scooped the piles up, in front of the whole floor, went to the large recycling bin in the corner and threw them in. Each bang of a folder dropping to the bottom made him glow with satisfaction.

John's eyebrows were near his hairline in shock, along with every single person on their floor who was watching Nuada. He looked like he’d gone mad, tightly smirking as he finished throwing the pile away. He didn’t stop this time, just went back down the hall to his office, the glass door ominous as it closed slowly and quietly behind him.

Like watching a predator walk off with the knowledge it might turn back around and bite, the office remained deadly silent.

As one everyone turned their eyes to John and the scene was so comical that he started sniggering to himself. He didn’t have an answer for them so he only shook his head and got back to his-much smaller pile- of reports. Safe to say when dinner rolled around, he was finished with his work and ready to finally help the other staff.

Only that seemed to be the sign they all needed.

Sarah and Alex came around with their reports clutched in front of them and full of questions, some not entirely work related, leaving John sitting in his chair, confused as to why.

As one their eyes jumped to his hand, landing on the ring and John had to fight the impulse to hide it under the table.

It wasn’t a bad experience as they marvelled at the intricate design and how well it suited him. He was gracious enough but thankful when clay returned to shoo them off and hand in his work.

Steadily, the day progressed with few people hounding him for details. He should have known something was up when Beth made an appearance and the office suddenly took notice. It was nearing time to leave but no one was moving, eyes homed on her as if waiting for a cue.

John’s head shook and he even went so far as to point a finger at her. “Beth no. Whatever it is-”

“Oh come on John, it’s just a little surprise” Beth gushed happily and a few people raced off to the kitchen for god knew what.

John's stomach did a barrel roll.

“...Surprise? - Nuada...doesn’t like surprises” _Neither do I_ \- went unsaid.

Beth’s eyes were shinny and they gleamed in joy as John explained.

“Oh I heard. Apparently Krauss is asking for a transfer to another office after Nuada ripped him a new one”, she elaborated.

From the brief sum down clay had provided him, Beth had been a nervous wreck under Krauss, but had managed to hold her own and stop everything from sinking.

She’d done amazingly well.

John wasn’t at all surprised by any of the news.

Nuada had made many people jump ship and the amount of late nights John himself had been condemned to had once near pushed him out but only prevented because he wanted his promotion more.

It had paid off....in a sense.

He’d gotten the promotion...but he’d have rather gone home on time than staying in the office with Nuada picking his ideas apart.

He’d always pushed John the most, through a desire to improve his staff or because John had needed it, he didn’t know. It had felt to the point of bullying if Nuada hadn’t given his a clap on the back each time and said ‘good work’.

“No” John affirmed but Beth just shrugged and turned towards Nuada’s office.

_Oh no-she wasn’t....she was._

John didn’t really feel bad for her that she was braving dragging Nuada out of his cave and away from his work for an unplanned celebration. Clay was even involved, standing beside his chair so he couldn’t make a dash for it.

 _Oh god_ it was just as bad as John suspected.

A cake!

Nuadas expression almost made it worth it though.

When he saw the cake, he froze, face twitching as if unsure what expression to stay on. He decided a tight lipped smile would be appropriate and John actually agreed. It was better than his pissed off expression and everyone looked relieved he wasn’t snapping at them about work.

A round of handshaking took place where they were congratulated on their wedding and best wishes for the future. When the honeymoon topic was brought up, Nuada thankfully took over.

“We are far too busy in our work lives at the moment. After our immediate project is over we can think more on it”.

John was unsure why that earned a round of ‘awe’s’ from the crowd. He’d not even thought about the honeymoon and he now had that new idea planted in his brain. Great

No one was leaving.

They’d all decided that a small office party was in order. John was dreading it already. When Nuada tried to put his foot down, beth was the one to step in, to John surprise.

“No go Nuada. We already got it confirmed with the man at the top”

That could only mean...

_Oh god!_

They both threw a panicked look at each other, their co workers none the wiser as two bottles of wine was opened and a toast of cheer and best wishes was blessed upon them. The office cheered for them and John stomach turned on itself.

But it was all fake.

In a month or 2 or even 3, Nuada would ask for a divorce and John would have to brave the sad stares of his friends.

That’s what made it worse.

With his family, he could talk it off, complain that maybe they weren’t really suited and only have that talk once or twice. But these were people they would see every day.

After an hour of putting up with people surrounding them and focusing on their personal lives, they pleaded off that they had somewhere to be and thankfully no one argued. Nuada only left them with a parting warning to not leave a mess or damage anything and propelled John to the lift with a hand on his back.

The doors shut on the noise and John let out a breath that had been trapped between his ribs. This was all going to blow up in their...his face. He was getting too emotionally invested. But then again, it did go both ways.

He looked at the shiny metal doors to check if Nuada was affected at all, only they opened...and in stepped Manning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smiles sweetly* Oh manning, what are you going to do i wonder....
> 
> Leave me some love and let me know how things are going.
> 
> I love reading your comments, they really have been the highlight to writing this fic.
> 
> 1st highlight- writing fic  
> 2nd- reading comments/response  
> 3rd- readers interacting with me/story.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont say i dont give you anything!- i blushed through most of this and i'm an adult-

It was like John had stepped into a western standoff, the two gunners a distance apart and eyeing each other for the twitch that would give away their opponent.

Instead of stepping back and waiting for another lift, Manning stepped in on John's right. Nuada was situated thankfully on his left, but the two glared holes into each other’s reflections in the door.

John was counting down the timer on the floors, praying that 50 seconds was really only 20. He plainly ignored the atmosphere of hate and malice coming from the two and rocked back and forth on his feet, adamant he was not going to look at either of them.

The doors opened on the 4th floor and a man typing on his phone put a foot in to get on, looked up and blanched. John didn’t recognise him, but he must have recognised them, because he stepped back out quicker than needed, nearly stumbling.

John wanted to step out as well only he knew it might give the other two reasons to start arguing.

When had his life become so difficult? He was not a referee or the mediator for peace.

The doors opened on the car park and John stepped forward but had to check on the situation when no one else moved. Nuada and manning were standing still, glaring straight ahead. It was like two gorillas not wanting to show the other its back in case it attacked.

As discreet as he could, John slipped his hand around the sleeve of Nuada’s jacket and tugged, excruciatingly slow in pulling him out. Manning didn’t get out but jammed one of the buttons on the lift and the doors shut again.

 _Ok. Not their problem_ John summarised but Nuada however looked like he wanted to go find out what he was up to.

“No Nuada-” He gave a tug on the sleeve and Nuada’s head swung around, “We’re going home- we’re going to your home I mean”.

Damn that one had just slipped out.

It had the bonus effect of softening Nuada’s tense posture and allowing them to finally get to his car.

Nuada appeared to operate on reflex, starting the engine and pulling out slowly without any other movements to suggest he was actually mentally present. John really hoped he was not about to be in a car crash.

It was fine. They got to Nuada’s apartment safely and went up to his floor as normal. Everything was so fine it was setting off warning bells in John's head.

“Nuada...are you ok?”

“What...oh, yes. We’ll need to order in. My fridge isn’t fully stocked and I’m not the best cook” Nuada supplied as they both trailed into the kitchen for hot drinks to setting down with. Nuada made him a tea and for once John sat and drank it. He wasn’t a very big tea drinker but he could appreciate the calming effects it had.

It was actually...rather nice.

They sat beside each other on the couch, lounging really and quietly enjoyed the warmth of the drinks.

Could they have evenings like this often? Would they? Would it always feel calm and safe or would a divorce taint that feeling forever. Would it corrupt even friendship because of how close they’d become?

John really hoped not. He hoped he didn’t have to lose...everything that they’d built. While he knew the title would wear off, would the leisure. Thinking about it formed a ball of blackened dread in john’s stomach, so he forced it all away.

They had a few more months to...do whatever they liked.

He’d been too absorbed in his head that he hadn’t noticed Nuada...fidgeting. There wasn’t another word for how his fingers danced on the edge of his cup and his legs swayed from side to side before he controlled the motion. But why?

After their drinks were finished, Nuada plucked up a super slim phone from a counter and order some food to be delivered. Shockingly, he didn’t ask John for his preference; just order a bunch. John didn’t know if it was presumptuous or ignorance but he still hadn’t made his mind up when the food came.

Oh but it was lovely. It smelled like every one of his favourite vegetables and meats and had him inhaling the delicious smells eagerly.

They set their small feast on the table and picked from steaming containers to fill their faces. It was amazing and John reluctantly admitted to himself that Nuada had _again_ come through. He’d smugly watched John consume two plates worth of food and then sigh contently, leant back in his seat and rubbing his entirely too full stomach.

John still thought It was worth it.

“My...were you really that hungry” Nuada poked at a small pile of rice left over on his plate.

“Sure I guess”, John shrugged. “I didn’t really have lunch since I was terrified someone was going to corner me for details”.

“And did they?”

“Kind of. A few people said they’d known all along-” John laughed to himself and missed Nuada drop his eyes down to his plate.

“Everyone loves the rings” John rubbed his thumb appreciatively across his own. It was still as beautiful as the first time he’d seen it.

“How did your day go?” John asked. He was far too full and sleepy to realise how domestic it sounded.

“Well...apart from the clown show that Krauss had put on...fine. Beth did amazingly well considering who was monitoring her”. Nuada looked to be considering adding something and said, “I had a phone call off the advisor...he’s had to reschedule our appointment for a month’s time”.

Oh right, John had forgotten about that. That would mean they could relax tonight, as it was Friday and they had the weekend to themselves.

John lounged further back into the seat as if melting in bliss. Oh well, he wasn’t going to be worrying over something if he didn’t have to.

Now that they were finished, Nuada collected the plates and slotted them into his dish washer, cleaning up until not even the lingering smell of food was present.

While he cleaned, John was left to think about their next steps and not just for their future, but that night. They would be going to bed soon...but what room would he be staying in. It felt almost cruel to think he would be expelled to the 2nd floor bedroom again but was it presumptuous on his part to think Nuada would share his bed unheedingly.

It made him feel antsy but also filled with a simmering desire that sat at the base of his stomach, warmer than the food and making his mouth dry.

He cautiously looked over to Nuada and found his eyes already pinned to John. He was keeping his distance to observe him but it only made the gap that much more appropriate when Nuada’s legs ate up the space.

Screw having a full stomach. He had a new hunger; one that clawed at his lungs and made his hands lift to grab at Nuada’s advancing form.

How could Nuada promote such a response in him? They hadn’t been so emotionally involved before, and yet John's body reached for him whenever they grew in proximity.

Nuada pulled him up out the chair, mouth mapping every inch of John's and walked him backwards to the bedroom. They stopped once so Nuada could drag John's tie out the way to get at his neck and John had to finish walking them the rest of the way, regardless of how hard Nuada was making it.

The mouth on his neck didn’t let up, the warm suction and teeth making his vision waver in a lustful haze that had John biting off a pained moan at the too sharp nip. Nuada pulled back, realising where they were and taking John by surprise, dragged the full length of their bodies closer to plunge them back on the bed.

John stupidly thought he might be in control of the nights events, only Nuada rolled as fluid as water and pinned John's arms where they’d landed to catch himself.

“The day I saw you in the suit I’d bought you-” Nuada gasped “-I wanted to take you back into that bedroom and make you feel as good as you looked”. Nuada put his lips to John's ear to bite at the skin there as if it could relieve some of what had built up inside him.

It had the effect of John rolling his hips under him, striving to get some friction that was being withheld from him. Nuada had a bad streak a mile wide that seemed to demand he not indulge John until he chose.

It only reminded John how much of a control freak he was. It also made him want to see Nuada's iron will break and bend just for him.

“Nuada!” John moaned in frustration, arms pushing against the weight of Nuada’s hold. It held fast and only seemed to make the fire in John’s gut flair and curl around every vein in his body, shooting streams of red hot want through him. He growled and squirmed but still wasn’t allowed any friction.

“Easy. We’ve been waiting so long. A moment more for my indulgence...”

John felt warm air swamp his ear and his brain caught up to what Nuada was doing at the same time as he acted.

A tongue rolled against the loose skin of his ear and a yearning sigh was breathed from Nuada’s lips inches away. The sounds Nuada was directing into his ear couldn’t be ignored or blocked out, regardless of how hard John tried. It made him writhe, listening to the click Nuada’s throat made and feeling the rough texture of his tongue again and again.

John’s own breathing was kicking up, demanding more oxygen when his blood fled downwards. If Nuada didn’t start moving John was going to die from frustration.

Nuada arched his back upwards as if to get up and John tensed in preparation to pounce, but that’s not what happened. Nuada dipped himself back down forcefully, pressing his whole weight back into John and grinding-

“God!” John choked out in a howl, finally getting what he needed. It sent every nerve ending tingling, made his legs twitch to the side to make room and caused open mouthed gasps, eyes no doubt fully dilated. His whole body felt like it was vibrating, pulsing every time Nuada came back into contact, rhythmic in his technique.

He rolled down and up, into John's orbit and back out again and all the time with a growing smug expression. He seemed to be enjoying the affect he was having on John.

John couldn’t complain, he was too.

“John, after we’ve had our meeting with the advisor-” Nuada cut off in a hiss as if caught off guard by his own actions, eyes shut tight in bliss but snapped back open and focused, “we will finish this”.

That got John's attention.

He strained against Nuada’s iron hold; chest able to press up against his if he fully arched his spine. “What!- No, Nuada please. You cant-”

Nuada came crashing down onto him in finality but not the kind that could white out the world. This was a paused in-between that feeling, where your blood still boiled and you were inches away from that perfect end.

Lips harshly delivering a kiss to silence any of his protest before he could even start.

There weren’t any more words nor was there anymore movement allowed cept for Nuada claiming John's mouth, tongue and teeth pressing in and biting at intervals.

“You can wait” Nuada panted, holding John's chin now between a finger and thumb. “We can wait. Just a bit longer”.

John sighed, and finally nodded.

His muscles slackened, still singing with compressed frustration and energy but he forced the feeling away. He felt the mattress dip, expecting Nuada to leave but he only sat at the base of the bed. The action implied if he put himself out of reach it would stop them from continuing.

He was flushed in the cheeks and John felt a ball of vindictive joy that he’d put it there.

“John, I will not sully this. While our agreement was temporary, this is important and I will not risk devouring you- just to lose you later”

John rolled his head on the pillow, brain struggling to contemplate what Nuada was actually saying.

Hands slowly lowered to John's ankles and gripped the ends of his trousers, tugging lightly to examine how accepted it was before pulling with more force.

“Nuada-” John ventured, his blood thrumming still and trying to stop himself getting too excited just so they’d have to stop again.

“Let me see you”

John's face bloomed in heat and yet even though they’d been through a lot, the feeling of being wanted and desired was new. He didn’t have model good looks or a perfect body and his humour left much to be desired. But Nuada seemed to be a rule breaker in general.

“-I-” John gasped, brain furious it couldn’t work out what it needed to do to get Nuada to keep going. His pants were being tugged downwards by Nuada’s insisting pulling and doing nothing to hide...

 _Oh!_ \- John realised what Nuada wanted and his body found the extra blood to flush his face with a new heated blush. How Nuada always managed to make him blush John would never know but the asshole enjoyed the affect enough to be smug about it.

John needed to only add a small amount of assistance and lift his hips to make the pants slide off his hips easier. With that, it wasn’t like he could hide much. They were briefs and John knew the flimsy material would hide nothing.

Hands gripped his thighs like vices, strong and intent as Nuada leant forwards to stare down at him. John looked up into his face, too turned on to be embarrassed about how exposed he was, but he didn’t have anything to worry about. Nuada’s blue eyes only held a smidge of their colour, the rest taken up by the pupils.

He looked like he wanted to take back what he’d demanded and finish what they’d started. John could also see Nuada’s brain at work. He knew if he continued, John wouldn’t stop him...wouldn’t want to stop him. It was only Nuada holding back.

A growl tore out of Nuada’s throat and it told a story of longing and desire and need and iron control being chipped away. It made him want to lift one hand and tap at Nuada’s iron will till it became brittle and shattered.

“I will book us an earlier appointment” Nuada stayed hovering over him, fingers digging into the meat of John's thighs hard enough it becoming pink around the edges.

He was panting and staring down at John as if he was the reason sin and desire existed.

“I-” Nuada licked his lips and John was justified in watching his tongue in action. “I would advise you use the bathroom first”.

Confused, John stayed where he was, regardless that Nuada was leaning his whole weight onto his legs and still pinning him. Nuada noticed this rather abruptly, shooting up off the bed in a quick motion and used the end of it as a barrier between them; it didn’t hide his own...excitement.

“Fuck” John grunted and dragged his rubbery limbs off the bed towards the bathroom. He’d need to use the shower and...calm down. He pushed the door over but not enough to shut it and turned the shower on. He could be an asshole too.

He allowed an evil smirk to grace his face when he heard Nuada curse his name.

An hour later, they both slipped under the covers that they’d tumbled onto hours earlier and tried to settle to go to sleep.

John snuggled up to his pillow and closed his eyes, focusing on Liz and her family. This thing with Nuada would probably be over by the time John was going back to see her. With such a depressing thought, he managed to slip under, the darkness behind his lids closing in quietly.

Hours later, with the sounds of birds singing and the morning sun streaming through a high window, John’s body noticed Nuada was spooning him. He was still asleep but a hand had crawled over his hip and was rather securely holding John close. It was also pressing Nuada’s lower region right up against John's backside.

While warm and content it was also a touch embarrassing as Nuada rubbed his face into John's back, pushing his body closer to the heat of another’s body and rubbing against his back. It was seriously making him want to pin the asshole down and get rid of the sexual frustration between them.

“Nuada...” John lightly nudged him with his elbow, hoping to make him back off. Nuada grumbled but stubbornly held on.

“Nuada” John nudged again and Nuada sleepily curved his body around John’s, grinding his hips into him.

Fine, if that was how he wanted to play it. John held still for a moment, long enough for Nuada to get settled and ground back.

It worked.

Nuada hissed, arching into him and mouth latching onto John’s neck where he groaned, holding his body taught to stop himself from rocking back into the motion. It was the hottest noise John had ever heard in his life. But it took only a matter of seconds for it to disappear.

“Gods damn you John” he hissed against the skin of his neck, body rigid in need. John wasn’t feeling very sorry, he was feeling aroused and knew Nuada meant to not act on it.

He slipped out the bed, out of Nuada’s hold and back into the bathroom. He was really starting to hate the room as he could now associate it with frustration.

Nuada slipped past him as he was coming out and delivered a brief kiss to his lips for the trouble. John rushed to dry himself and throw some clothes on, insisting with himself to not be there when Nuada came out.

He tracked into the living room and made a coffee for himself. While it was an odd experience using someone else’s kitchen and home to lounge in, he found it easier than he thought he would.

The phone rang 10 minutes into Nuada’s shower and John decided he’d take it. He could always take a message.

“Hello?”

“Hello...who is this?” a man’s voice demanded, the tone authoritative and angry sounding. It made John sit up straighter, wishing he hadn’t answered to begin with.

“Erm...I’m John...sorry who is this?”

“I am Balor Silverlance....put my son on the phone” the voice answered, tone hard and growing agitated.

Son? - _OH NO_.

John stuttered,

“Erm sir, Mr Silverlance, he’s in the shower-” he cringed at himself, wanting to take back the words for the visual it would paint of Nuada and their situation. “I could ask him to ring you back?” John elaborated, hoping to save himself.

Silence echoed down the line and just as John was about to ask if he was still there, he answered.

“...Yes. See that you do” and hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!- finally getting to Nuada's problems...well he has many, but this ones a biggy.
> 
> leave ur love/hate comments in the usual place. 
> 
> rather looking forward to how u all respond in the next few chapters. The father...Manning...Nuada and Johns frustration...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to sis for helping me brain storm the chapters- she's put up with me all the way through. This story is now FINALY finished and i need only proof read it- but it would not be finished without her. So thanks sis.

John pulled the phone away from his ear to stare at it in disbelief.

_What had just happened?_

He put it back into the cradle and quietly prayed it didn’t ring again. If it did, he wouldn’t answer it this time.

“John?” Nuada startled him, coming out the bedroom. He looked cautious and John didn’t know whether he’d heard anything or was going off how spooked John looked.

“Yeah, your...phone went off. Thought I’d answer it for you...” he bit his lip and Nuada went still, standing just off centre in front of him.

John nervously laughed, “It was your father...i think. Wants you to phone him back” he finished quietly. He couldn’t look at Nuada’s face and so chose to stare at his hands. It allowed him to watch them clench.

“Did he-” Nuada’s throat clicked as he swallowed, “Did he say anything to you?”

“No” John shook his head, “just sounded a bit pissed off that I’d answered instead of you”.

Nuada was still stood frozen, not saying or doing anything that might change the sense of dread building and ripping up his insides. John couldn’t take this. He couldn’t take the not knowing and the secrets and how careful they were being trying not to step on each other’s pasts.

John stood up fast and Nuada made to reach for him but John stepped out the way and around the table, out into the open area of the living room.

“No I want to know what the hell is going on” John demanded, “what’s been going on from the start Nuada. What’s next?”

He had a right to know what was going to be coming next. His life and career could take a nose dive with some of the people now involved in it.

“...my father...” Nuada’s voice wavered on the words and it silence’s John before he could really get going.

“He is the founder of a mega empire in Scotland. He wished for me to step up as head of the family and take over...but I chose not to. His legacy was not what I wanted to build myself on. I’d thought I’d take over for him nearly all my life, but I realised that I wanted my own path rather than it be handed to me”.

That sentence was a perfect description of Nuada and John wasn’t surprised, but he was still pissed off, hands on his hips and feet planted apart. “So you just left?”

“No” Nuada shook his head. “If only it was that simple. Before I left, we fought. He knew of my-” Nuada tilted his head down in shame, “- of my preferences. He’d said it didn’t matter in the making of a company. But he talked more and more of arranging things...that I would need to follow his rules even after he was gone...”

Nuada looked defeated and enraged at his past, sliding down into John's seat. “I couldn’t. I said so. He told me it wasn’t my place to argue”.

John scoffed. He’d known Nuada for years, and if you said he had to do something and he didn’t want to do it...it didn’t get done.

“Yes. As you may be aware that was not the right thing to say to me. I shouted at him, and we said things that may never be forgiven. One of the last things he told me was that I would not make it in this world...”

“Look at you now”, John approached cautiously, hands smoothing over Nuada’s shoulders and he looked grateful for the contact.

Nuada sighed, “When my visa was declined I knew it was him. His health was failing and he was trying to force me home. Nuala is apt at running things in his place and I was happy to leave her to it. But he was not. He’s of the old thinking....that a _son_ must honour the family and continue the name. ‘Son’s of the earth’-” Nuada scoffed, “how pretentious”.

John was really starting to hate Balor Silverlance and he was thankful he’d never met him, nor would meet him. Nuada looked like he’d severed that tie years ago.

“I rang Nuala and tried to get my visa sorted through her, but it was no use. Father would not allow it. He wanted me home...and I panicked. And then you were there”, Nuada raised his hands and clamped them down over John's before he could escape. Not that he tried.

“You have always been there. Competent and reliable. I’d noticed you and as soon as you were within reach I placed you in advancement. You were brilliant at your job and I wanted to see what you would do with your chance. And you did admirably”. He rolled his thumb along each of John's fingers.

“Each time you excelled, the more I grew interested. For 2 years I had to sit and watch and say nothing. In promoting you so close to me I’d made you untouchable. To start anything with you would have made others think I played favouritism”

John leant his head forwards, pressing lips into Nuada’s shoulder. “We know you better than that...”

This wasn’t just a confession of his past; it was an admission of his intentions and emotions.

“Yes. For months I started getting closer and closer. Demanding more of your time and attention” Nuada admitted, head rolling back to touch John's who was hiding behind his frame and yet he couldn’t hide from the truth.

“I thought you hated me” he whispered back.

Nuada quietly laughed and turned his head to press a light kiss to the nearest finger.

“No. But I didn’t know how to approach you. And when I was forced to choose my job or return home, you provided me an escape. You even said yes when I needed you too....how could I not want you”.

How in the hell could Nuada be the brave emotional one and John was the one cowering in silent awe at such a brave declaration. In every one of his relationships, he’s always been the one to speak up first, state his love before the other and was always left...disappointed.

He fought the lump of emotions choking him, lodged behind his adams apple and staying there no matter how many times he swallowed. “Nu-”, he cleared his throat and blinked rapidly. “Nuada....i –I wish you’d have just said. Just-”

He sighed bitterly and turned them so he could press their foreheads together. “Just don’t keep going around me. I want to know if a curve ball’s coming...ok?”

“Yes” Nuada gasped, as if John had granted him one last chance and he was indebt to him. He cradled John's neck with both his hands, rubbing along the sides with ticklish light touches. It was not a lustful act, more one of reassurance. Nuada was looking to him for that.

John wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled them together, not to kiss but to hold. To try and contain the hectic waves of emotions thundering inside his chest and hold Nuada together for as long as he needed.

God...there was no going back for them after this.

“I don’t wanna go back” fell from his lips and he hoped to god he wasn’t about to destroy this. “I can’t go back”. He shook his head, denying that future for himself...for them.

Nuada just quietly and kindly stroked the back of his head.

For two days they stayed together, barely going out and nearly always at each other’s side. John couldn’t remember spending so much time with another person and it not feeling intrusive. There was no edge to his world that demanded some alone time.

No the only sharp edges he could see were his own fears.

Nuada hovered on the fringes of his space, stepping in and rubbing his arm when he saw the lost look returning to his face.

He hadn’t gotten around to calling his father back. Gleefully so.

John couldn’t blame him.

The few times he had called, Nuada had only muttered a few words and ended the call. Whatever he’d then set up, they hadn’t received another one since.

“It will be fine John” Nuada whispered to him at night, curled around his shoulder and arms holding on tight, but the hole in his chest stayed. It stayed because of his own doubts and fears that he would be the one to push Nuada away. That he’d eventually get sick of him. That he’d want his perfect and straight edged life back.

It was always John's fault when it happened. Too needy. Too clingy or overpowering. God, he knew it was fucked up to blame himself but it had happened every time. When said enough, he supposed anything could be believed.

When Monday came back around, John felt exhausted but refused to take a sick day, battling against Nuada’s gentle insistence that he should stay home.

“I can’t. If I stay here I’ll just...I’ll just make myself sick with worry. I need to work”.

Nuada stopped trying after that, but he stayed in his peripheral vision all morning, and reluctantly left him at his desk to go back to his office.

When people started to trickle in, they gave him funny looks. True, he did look deathly pale and sickly, but he ignored the looks and stayed working.

Clay came around after 11 to drop a small pile of folders off and then didn’t leave, swayed from foot to foot beside the desk. When John turned to him to ask what the matter was, clay pressed the back of his hand to John's head and bent over in a fatherly manner.

What had happened to his life? The normal one...

“You’re not warm....are you ok John” Clay asked, looking worried. A few people close-by were glancing over, each face reflecting concern. John never got sick and he never took a day off. Not in the 5 years he’d been with the company.

Why were people taking an interest in him on a day where all he wanted was to sink into a void and not have to worry about what if’s.

“Fine. Didn’t sleep well is all...” he pushed off the hand and gave clay a playful smirk, like he always did when the man went into parent mode. Clay struggled to return it.

The day slowly dragged on and John didn’t get up for his lunch, working through as much as he could. The project was nearing a close in a month and they’d then have a lighter work load. But until then, everything had to be checked and then double checked. That meant administration was heaving with work.

“John?” someone asked, hovering in front of his desk. He hadn’t noticed, having had his head buried in a folder. It was clay again and he looked antsy, twitching and shooting quick up and down looks at John's frame. Assessing if he’d gotten any worse.

“Yeah clay?” he had to clear his throat to speak. He hadn’t had a coffee all morning, too keyed up and worried to chance it.

“You had your lunch?” clay asked, but he didn’t really have to ask. He had a sub roll wrapped in cellophane in his hands and it looked like John's favourite.

All at once, his stomach remembered he was actually hungry and his mouth started to water at the idea of tuna and cucumber.

Clay looked relieved at the light that filled his eyes and handed over the sub, but he wasn’t finished. “Sorry to drop this on you but when you’re finished, Nuada wants a word with you”.

His stomach gave a nasty lurch and the taste of the combined flavours evaporated on his tongue till all he could do was swallow the mush in his mouth. He continued eating, not really tasting anything and nodded, signalling he’d do so and turned back to his screen. Clay left quickly after that.

Indeed there was an email from Nuada sitting waiting in his inbox. He hoped it wasn’t bad.

He clicked it and read the text, ‘After your lunch, see me in my office please’. God it did sound bad, but John actually didn’t mind. It was his usual M.O.

After a couple more bites, the flavour returned and John finished his food in record time. He felt more awake than he had all day. He knew he’d performed perfectly and did all the tasks required of him to the best of his ability, but he just hadn’t been mentally present for it.

He wiped off his hands and strolled along to Nuada’s office. When he got to there, Mr Cathedral was nowhere to be seen but Nuada was waving him in as soon as John stepped in front of his door.

It put a horrible feeling in his gut.

Beth was there.

She must have walked right past him and he hadn’t even noticed.

She looked worried.

“What” John hesitated in asking, not wanting to hear anything that might be bad news. It had to be, to put a worried look on Beth’s face and enough so to make Nuada jittery in his chair.

Nuada’s eyes jumped to beth before landing on John, finger tapping against his lip as if he didn’t like the words. “The board has requested a meeting with you”.

_No. He couldn’t do this._

Nuada was out of his seat and gripping his arm before the terror could really stampede across his face.

Beth even fluttered her hands down her skirt to try and ease out phantom creases and straighten out the mess they’d found themselves in.

“Why?” John asked, scared and staring into Nuada, hoping for answers.

“I don’t know. But you need not go alone. I’m coming with you. They might not allow me to stay but I’ll be just outside the door” he squeezed almost painfully hard on johns upper arm but it helped.

The pain dragged him back in and to the now.

He was about to get fired.

“You are not going to be fired John. I won’t allow it. You’ve done nothing wrong” Nuada explained and stepped away to get his coat. The brief gap between them had John’s inside turn to ice until Nuada was back, hand around his waist and guiding him out the office. He threw beth a nod and she slid behind his desk like a well practised duet.

Nuada did as promised.

John didn’t remember the walk out to the lift but he did remember riding up, Nuada a solid weight next to him and it even felt like he held John up when all he wanted was to cave in.

“You can do this John”, he said, and John believed him. John believed him, because Nuada had always said John could do it.

Every task John had gone to him over, he’d asked for it a week earlier than they could deliver. Every time John said they might be falling behind on a project, Nuada had slowly smiled and asked what the problems were, breaking them down until they just weren’t as big as originally implied.

John _had_ done it. Every time.

“Ok” John nodded, the lift depositing them onto Brooms floor, where he held his private meetings with the board. They were often cosy as the office wasn’t set up as an interview room but merely like someone’s study.

Broom’s personal touch no doubt.

John wanted to cling to Nuada’s hand, demand a kiss for encouragement, something that would linger with him beyond the doors that Nuada wouldn’t be allowed to follow him through.

Nuada gripped his hand just as tight.

The board consisted of 3 people. Chamberlain, who was a withering old man in his 70’s who’d lost most of his eyesight to cataracts and had beat cancer twice. He was lovely to the staff but at times, didn’t seem to know what was going on. More often than not, he deferred to Broom, who was founder and president of the company.

The other member was Angel. That her last name was death spoke true of her character.

While the youngest of the group, she was in her 50’s and had sharp eyes and a sharper mind. She was the one to argue the toss when issues arose, fighting every step with Broom to get the best for and out of the company.

She was revered and feared. Rightly so.

When Broom stepped down, the company would likely fall to her, unless it went to his son. John knew all about that and said son would not be returning to the US to take over the company...if he had anything to say about it.

“Mr Silverlance...” Joan intercepted them before they got near the doors. She had been Broom’s secretary for 15 years and still looked fresh as the day they’d employed her. John knew a lot of people would pay to know her trick, himself included.

“I’m very sorry, but it’s a private meeting. You can wait out here if you like” she lifted a hand delicately to point to the couch against the wall and smiled.

Nuada controlled the scowl that started to pull at his eyes and mouth and relented, letting go of John's arm. “I’ll be right here when you’re finished”.

Joan knocked and popped her head into the room, talking quietly to the occupants before pulling her head out again. “You can go in now Mr Myers. They’re ready for you” she smiled warmly at him and let him step into the room, shutting the door behind him.

It still filled his stomach with dread.

They were all there.

Broom behind his desk, sipping tea. Chamberlain near the window, joyfully pointing out the wonderful view and Angel, perched in a seat to the right, eyes locked on John.

“Ah Mr Myers do come in” Broom invited, his face lighting up even more if it were possible. While everyone tried to parent John, it was Broom who had hired him. Who had put his hand on John's shoulder and said _they could do great things together_.

At the time, it had been years since he’d lost both his parents...but Broom had a way about him that screamed fatherly. John had taken the job on the spot and he’d never looked back since.

John swayed forwards but couldn’t bear to sit down.

“Right onto matters then” Broom cleared his throat and his foggy eyes zoned in, peering at John harder than they ever had. He was looking at him like he’d seen something amiss.

“Are things going well, Mr Myers...between...the two of you” Broom asked, voicing it as a question.

John nodded, “Yes...sir?” While the question was odd, it wasn’t all together unprofessional. If John’s and Nuada’s relationship broke down, it could cause havoc in their department.

Broom stayed quiet, stroking his short beard but still he watched him.

John didn’t fidget, didn’t put his hands in his pockets or try to squirm under the stare. Things _were_ going good with Nuada.

“Yes. It would seem so...” Broom whispered. Angel looked at him quickly, dark eyes puzzled but turned back to John after a moment.

“Mr Myers, allow me to start by saying that this company has been better for having you with us-”

 _He was getting fired_ \- his brain screamed.

“And it’s come to our attention that your union with Mr Nuada may have...” she swayed her hands as if juggling with her words, “ruffled a few feathers”.

She stood up and John didn’t know if that made everything better or worse. To be exact, John still felt scared.

“Yes”, Chamberlain added, joining in the conversation. “We’ve had one or two reports trickle upstream”.

Basically, Manning had cried and cried until they had to take notice.

“We have to take these things seriously, as you can imagine”.

John was sure of Manning being sure of it.

“So” angel interrupted cheerful, smiling and crossing her arms over her chest. “We’re going to do a little switch around. We’re pulling you from your position-”

He was actually getting fired.

“Don’t worry. It won’t be permanent until a decision is made. But we’re opening up a new post that will be ‘communications and liaison’, while it won’t be for viable for another month, we hear you’re quite the little go between”. She smiled coyly but all John heard was he was moving position. He was being pulled from a secure place to stand in reserve for a new one that might fall through.

As good as fired.

“Mr Clay will be filling your post as he did so admirably well last time, all you need to do is act as backup should things...go bottoms up” Broom finished, punctuating the p at the end to pop.

John's stomach was rolling and he severely hoped he wasn’t sick on his boss’s carpet. “Sir’s...can I ask a question please?”

“If it’s to deny the post, we’re sorry, but it’s already been put into play” Angel added. “The new contract will be drawn up shortly. All you need to do is come in a sign it when required”.

John nodded and swallowed, holding back the tide.

Angel was smiling. They were all smiling. He was kinda about to crash and burn.

“Will you please send in Nuada when you can” Broom asked, voice filtering through the white noise in his head. John nodded in a daze and left, pulling the door shut behind him.

When he spotted Nuada, he was pacing, looking agitated and like a caged tiger in one go. He made to rub at his mouth but when he caught sight of John, his...everything- froze.

“John?” Nuada harshly whispered, close all of a sudden. John wanted to wrap himself up in him if only he could convince his arms to move, his legs to stop trembling. He felt numb.

Nuada dragged him over to the couch with strength John hadn’t guessed at before. He lifted him so easily but was gentle as he dropped him down to the cushions.

Joan took one look at them and rushed off down a side corridor.

“What happened?” Nuada whispered, head tilted down to John's. He was _kneeling_ in a suit that probably cost more than John's first car...because John was upset.

“I think...I just got fired...” John whispered, words struggling to become legible with how they crawled up his throat. Nuada didn’t squeeze or hurt his knee when he put his hand on it, just placed it there for John to take or discard.

John wrapped both hands around it, their rings digging into his fingers and he didn’t care.

“You are not fired John” Nuada’s head touched John's. He hadn’t even realised he’d ducked down.

“I will fix this”, Nuada breathed in confidence and John automatically nodded.

He folded John's cupped hands with his own. “You need to go home. Take a cab...don’t drive anywhere today...promise me”.

John promised.

He knew the dangers of driving while emotional or distraught. He’d lost both parents to a car crash; he wouldn’t do that to Liz...or Nuada. “Ok. I promise”.

Nuada rubbed a hand across forehead, pushing back his hair that was now clinging with sweat. Joan appeared over Nuada’s shoulder, holding a cup of something and smiling softly at them.

“Sorry to interrupt. This happens often enough so here, its honey and tea. Something to bring you back up”. She couldn’t know what had happened in the office, but John was grateful.

Nuada left him with Joan and walked into the office, shutting the door rather loudly. John was grateful that in the time it took him to sip his tea and start to feel better, there had been no shouting.

Joan was sweet and just what John needed. She smiled like John was an old friend and rubbed his back, cursing the board for pulling that trick with him. He didn’t know what she meant, so he handed off the cup and went down to catch the cab Joan had ordered.

He got home quickly regardless of afternoon traffic and pushed himself up the stairs and into his flat. It was still the same as he’d left it, only there was no Nuada with him this time.

Feeling sorry for himself, he threw his clothes in the basket and got changed into a shirt and boxers to flop in front of the TV and flick through the channels. Reruns of the golden army were playing but he couldn’t focus his mind, so he flipped to the news and tried not to think.

It worked for hours and he even managed to nod off for minutes between a bunch of adverts. When he woke, it was much darker outside and the phone was ringing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOO poor john!- also gonna put a small warning for next chap for sexual content. No sadly its not the big scene but I blushed enough while writing it i'm gonna stamp it with adult content.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning for adult content- like the rest of the fic but...specifically this chap

“Myers” he answered tiredly and flopped his arms across his face.

“...John” Nuada’s voice filtered through the speaker and caused him to sit up fast enough to make his head spin.

“Nuada!- is everything ok?” His heart doubled in tempo, having forgotten about his meeting until Nuada’s voice brought it back.

Nuada laugh sounded gritty through the line, the speaker not doing the real sound justice. “Yes. I wanted to call you....”

John squinted at his tv that was now playing reruns of the news, trying to suss out why Nuada sounded strange. “...are you drunk?”

A hum sounded down the phone, “Perhaps. You sound like you’d forgotten about me?”

John wanted to ask how his meeting went, but he could guess by Nuada’s state. The phone rasped in his ear as Nuada breathed down the phone and continued in a drawl, “I hadn’t realised I was so easy to forget”

A huff pushed out of John’s chest, breath warm against the mouth piece and he spoke before thinking, “if only”.

The silence that followed had him backtracking what he’d said and... _Crap_. Guess he was back to being the emotional one in the-

“...perhaps I’ll have to stick around longer....just so you don’t start forgetting” Nuada supplied bravely. At least his words had been a conscious choice...John’s just fell out of his big stupid mouth and made him sound like a love sick fool.

“Yeah” John tried to be as graceful as he could in taking what was offered. “You do that”.

He pushed up off the couch, hoping that it would help clear his head and stop his mouth from betraying him. He didn’t know why he had no impulse control when Nuada was involved.

Grabbing a glass from the kitchen overhead cabinet he filled it with tap water and took a few sips, nodding and humming along as Nuada explained what he’d been doing.

He was back home and sounded grateful for it.

John fed a small guilty pleasure by trying to track what he was doing in the background.

He could hear a cabinet close and a door shut. Something rubbed up against the mouth piece on Nuada’s end, sounding like fabric and he faintly heard a ruffling of something that might have been a duvet.

“So John...” Nuada’s voice filtered through as he settled down from whatever he’d been doing.

John pressed the phone to his ear harder in case the line _was_ going faulty. _What was he up to?_

“I wanted to hear your voice and now I’m feverously turned on as a result...”

While John managed to save the glass from shattering on the floor, his mouth had been full. Now it wasn’t, as he sprayed his kitchen wall, flustered and coughing his lungs up to convince them that no-he was not drowning. He was however, floundering and clutching the phone away from his face to not deafen Nuada on the other side.

He could still make out loud laughter from how far away he held it. _The bastard_. He quickly wiped the counter where he’d knocked the glass to safety and rushed to his bedroom, as if escaping anyone listening in.

He even went so far as to shut the door and pressed against it to prevent the mental reminder of what had just happened.

“Nuada!” he scolded down the phone, his face scarlet with embarrassment. There was no way-

“Hmmm John. While that was fun, it’s not helped with my problem” Nuada coxed in a voice John had never heard from him before.

What did he want John to do...talk dirty to him? The thought kept his face flaming and thrumming with blood.

“Would you like to join in?” something snapped loudly and John hung his head trying to fight off the visual of the sound being boxers. Like a blind man he reached out for his bed in the dark and slipped onto the edge, shocked that he was aroused enough to make it a small torture.

“Nua-” He had to clear his voice to not sound quiet so stunned, “Nuada- I don’t know...i don’t know if I can...”

There wasn’t much holding him back except his own qualms about it.

He was nervous and unsure, he’d never done anything like this before and it was frustrating hearing Nuada’s heated voice and knowing what it meant.

The phone shuffled like someone had placed it down and Nuada answered from further away, “...Your loss”. A quiet groan followed, echoing from Nuada’s side and John's mouth fell open.

He tried to talk to...interrupt?....participate?....he didn’t know. His mouth wasn’t using words anymore, it just gasped as he clutched at his duvet to not touch himself.

Was he trying to kill him!

John fought quietly with his restraint on whether he should indulge, if this would affect them or-

A louder gasp sounded, long and drawn out and John got to listen to Nuada pant down the line, breaking off saying his name to growl in carnal lust. It all trickled like liquefied desire straight down into his stomach, building and pulsing out through his body. Like delirium being injected into every vein and making them pulsate.

“Fuck” John grunted, leaning back. He didn’t have to do anything except listen to Nuada slowly falling apart, but god did he want to.

“John-” Nuada’s whispered in a shaky and strained voice that fluttered in his ear and John knew then that they were doomed.

There was no way he’d be able to forget how his name sounded spilling out those gasping lips, the end drawing neared by how unsteady the voice had gone from Nuada's end.

Nuada’s breath was erratic, taking in gulps of air to shoot them straight back out. John rolled onto this stomach and pushed his whole frame down into the bed, applying guilty pressure where it was needed most. It felt rough and wonderful.

He pressed his face into his pillow to try and muffle the moan that spilled out but he knew Nuada could hear. Knew by how Nuada’s voice caught in his throat and he groaned, riding his high to the end with John listening in.

John could tell when he finally touched on the point of no return, heard him heave a gasp that sounded like all the air in his lungs and proceed to breathe shivery gasps down the line just for John to hear.

There was silence for some torturous seconds as Nuada got his breathing and body back under control. John waited for him, limbs tense and quivering, his whole body ached for some relief.

“John?” Nuada still sounded breathless and worn out and it elected beautiful bolts of pleasure to shoot down his spine. He didn’t answer, just prayed Nuada would take his silence and not try to talk him towards the finish line.

Nuada sighed in resignation, as if he knew this.

Instead he tried a new tactic, leaning close to the phone that John had digging into the side of his head and whispered like he was right there next to him, “You were perfect”

Yeah that ought to do it.

He bit into his pillow, the barrier not doing anything to stifle the noise he grunted out, too loud in the quiet room. His stomach hurt from clenching so hard, rippling with pain and pleasure that had him writhing for an eternity. His nerve endings chased the wave of aftershocks until finally he slumped, panting hard with tingling limbs and feeling stupid with satisfaction.

He could faintly hear the sound of talking and when he dragged his face along the duvet to look around, he realised he was still clutching the phone. He faintly recalled Nuada repeating the words over and over until he was sure John was finished.

“fffuuucckk” he grumbled in shame and had to brave it, pushing the phone back to his ear. Nuada was breathing down it, seemingly listening as hard as John had been. He’d heard everything.

John wanted to feel mortified, and he was sure the emotion would come, but for now he was ok with it.

“...I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Good night John” Nuada sounded tired and pleased and he had a right to be. John's bones felt like rubber.

“G-night” John mumbled back, face still pressed into the bedding.

He ended the call and thrust it at the side table as sleep started to cloud his mind. The only thing he could do was kick his clothes off and tuck himself under the duvet and pray he didn’t die from mortification when he next saw the man.

He didn’t know if he dreamed of Nuada, but his bed smelled like him and the thought of him having being there once was present in his mind as he slipped into dream land.

It was days after the incident that they finally managed to interact but sadly didn’t get to spend too much time together. John had to get clay settled into _his_ position through a webcam, pointing out areas that needed filling in and discussing the end date drawing near for the project and what to expect.

He was only slightly worried about how well Clay was doing in _his_ job role.

He’d also fallen over himself trying to convince John he’d had nothing to do with the job switch and John believed him.

He knows Manning had everything to do with it.

Nuada had to monitor Beth for a few days in the office but ultimately he was in a simpler position to John. He had yet to fully go into detail about what had happened, but Nuada had a month of time off scheduled once Beth was ready.

John wasn’t worried much about Beth and Clay.

The project was nearing to a close and so the harder parts had already been complete and there was little chance of a hiccup happening.

Smart of the board to play it like that, where there was less chance of something going wrong.

Ultimately, John was on paid leave pending his new job position.

He still wasn’t convinced he’d have a job to go back to. A week went by, then two before Beth was ready. Nuada left her with his number and an hour later, he was knocking on John's door.

It was like their lives had been put on hold.

John wanted to ask what had caused Nuada’s problem without having to relive his own and yet he knew how Nuada was feeling. Just not why.

“They have put me on probation...unofficially for a month” Nuada whispered after 40 minutes of silence, the creaks of the flat loud around them. They’d drifted over to the couch, sitting beside each other. Not touching but close enough to fake it.

“Why?” it turned John's head for how serious it sounded.

Nuada rolled his lower lip between his teeth, purposely not looking at him and that was what scared him most about the situation.

He was excluding John from his troubles regardless that he jumped in to help John at a moment’s notice. It was unfair and he was trying to not feel the chafe of distrust.

A knee knocked into his own as Nuada turned, rubbing his hands along the other, like he was gearing himself up to say something.

John reached out and grabbed at them, wrapping the tips of fingers around them and noted the nervous shaking of Nuada’s.

“Just tell me” John pleaded quietly and finally Nuada looked up.

John had asked him to not ever go around him again and he now needed him to show his hand and hope the deck wasn’t stacked against them.

“Its...complicated” he took a breath and continued, determined to get it out. “Krauss brought up a verbal grievance against me for the project error”. He shook his head, still annoyed over the blunder.

John recognised why he was angry, seeing as it could have resulted in overworked staff and their active project falling through with the bonus of thousands of dollars down the drain and Nuada’s name stapled to the failure.

“My father...has been in touch with the board”

_Oh crap. Land mine. Foot._

John nodded and tried to relax his tense muscles at the reminder of the man. Nuada’s fingers wiggled in his own and finally they linked hands, running nervous digits against the others, feeling out what they once had...no, still had.

“He played the ill health card and demanded that I return home. However, the board would not allow it...straight away. Due to the claim from krauss though, rather than it go into my record, they are placing me on compassionate leave...to visit him....while they investigate”.

 _Ok ouch._ That sounded like the board had stabbed him in the back. They had to know about Nuada and his _relationship_ with his father as his last name held weight and they’d know he’d left a mega empire to work in an uprising one.

“But the board knows about the situation. Don’t they?” John wondered why from the first day he’d started this _thing_ with Nuada, he remained in a confused state 50% of the time.

“Yes” Nuada nodded, eyes slitting in consideration. “I don’t know what they’re up to. But it involves you...and I would rather it didn’t”.

John shook his head, scooting closer to Nuada despite the annoyed look he received for rejecting the protection.

“No Nuada, you got yourself involved in my mess...I’m involved in yours”. Being brave, he looped his arms around Nuada’s neck and the annoyed look smoothed into a softer, sweeter expression. How had John missed this for so long?

“Besides, we’re married” John whispered as bravely as he could, pressing their foreheads together. They were married, regardless of the circumstances and whatever mess one of them had, the other had as well.

Nuada hummed against his chin, lips parting to try draw him in for a kiss but John twisted his face out of reach, wanting to add one more thing before Nuada swept him away. He teetered on the brink, gut heating in remembrance of how good those kisses were.

“wa-it” John pulled back, intent on getting across his other point that Nuada was determined to silence, eyes staring continuously at his lips.

“Jo _hn_ ” hands wrapped around his hips and dipped, gripping under his backside and lifting him into Nuada’s lap as he twisted to lean back against the couch, closer and perfect all at once.

John reached out instinctively to steady himself and gripped harder than needed onto Nuada’s shoulders. It only had the effect of a hiss shooting out of Nuada’s mouth and it was far from a pained noise.

The body under John's hand moved like water, arching his whole frame up to get closer and John had to smooth his hands across the tense shoulders to try and control the chaos he’d created.

Nuada wasn’t helping, face becoming flushed and hovering ever closer to johns mouth, letting out desperate little gasps as he tried to slide them closer.

 _Ok-Screw it._ He could get back on track later. No doubt Nuada would leave them _both_ hanging again but the build-up was enjoyable enough on its own.

Decision made, John settled more firmly and lent in to taste Nuada’s open mouth.

From his position, John could see how blown his pupil’s were and feel each inhale Nuada took just under his fingers. It was one of the few times John had really seen him lost to-

The phone rang shrilly and they both jolted, shocked by the noise. John’s lip throbbed without having touched Nuada's and he felt all at once like the world was against them.

Groaning in annoyance, he slid across, extending his body rather than get off Nuada and snagged it off the stand.

“Hello?” he answered, settling back down in his position that had Nuada’s smiling and trailing finger along his stomach. It was distracting so he squinted threateningly at him.

It had the visual of a puppy glaring at a larger, more experience hound.

Nuada smirked cheekily back at him but relented; wrapping his hands around John's hip to hold him steady.

“Ah Mr Myers! Good to hear from you. Is Mr Silverlance with you?” a familiar voice asked, but John couldn’t place it.

John tilted his head, “...yeah? Wait, who is this?” he hoped it wasn’t anyone with Nuada’s father.

The playful tickling of the hands on his hips stilled.

_Goodbye mood_

“It’s Mr Gilbert, from the deportation office?”The voice explained.

_Definite mood killer_

Nuada’s eyebrows creased. The volume was good enough on his phone that he could hear every word and he looked inquiring, eyes staring through John.

“Yes Mr Gilbert, I remember” John slid sideways off Nuada’s lap, pressing the phone towards Nuada’s ear so he could still listen. He didn’t seem interested and John wanted to press out the wrinkle between his brows, the one he wore when trying to hold their new life together.

The timing could not have been worse.

“I’d like to set up a date? I understand Mr Silverlance requested an earlier time slot. One just opened up” he laughed, paper flipping in the background. “So does 3 days time sound ok?”

John glanced sideways and watched the muscle in Nuada’s jaw tighten but he wasn’t saying anything, so John agreed to the date provided.

“Great, I will see you two bright and early on Thursday morning then, 9 o’clock”. Gilbert chattered down the phone while John had one ear on the conversation and both eyes on Nuada’s tense frame.

“Yes sir, thank you” John ended the call and Nuada promptly slid to his feet causing John to scrambled up, chest tightening. _Was he leaving_?

“It’s ok John. I just...I...I’ve gotten used to this. I don’t want it to end-” he waved a hand to the phone, “because someone thinks we’re not genuine”.

He faulted after that, head tilted down in thought. It wasn’t genuine when they started. Now....well, it was usually the moment things went out the window for John.

He didn’t know whether to stay where he was or step forward to try and embrace him. Past experience had taught him, it didn’t matter what he did.

But it was different now...wasn’t it.

Nuada looked like he was realising this point as well.

Eyes slowly lifted to his own and they looked scared. It was the very first time John had ever seen that look on his face and it turned his insides to a solid resolve.

It would be the last.

John couldn’t stay apart from him, not now. He stepped around the table, one of the miraculous times to not bang his toe on the corner and wrap his hands around Nuada’s arms, holding him so he could look into his face.

 _Time to be the brave emotional one_ , John decided.

“Nuada...we can do this. You said so and now I’m saying so”.

Nuada’s remained a statue, but where once he was closed off from John, his eyes were the keys to the kingdom now. He wanted to believe John, he wanted to hope.

They were both hoping.

“Ok. We’re ready for this...so don’t worry” John pressed his forehead against Nuada’s and felt a pressure pushing back as Nuada lent into it. “Do you-” his throat tried to close on the words and he sucked in air. He was not going to chicken out now. “Do you think you’d get rid of me that easy?”

 _Yes. There it is,_ John thought. _That perfect smile._

It was the one that drew across thin lips and pulled them wide in quick joy before Nuada could try to control it. It stayed there, Nuada content to allow it and stare John in the eyes equally.

_God he loved that look on his face._

Delighted at whatever John had said. It made him feel important, made his insides warm and mushy.

Liz would have a field day if she caught him staring like this. The picture’s she would get would be enough blackmail for good Christmas presents for a few years.

A hand clamped onto his wrist, tight and controlling and still Nuada managed to look cool and collected again. He stepped forward, right into John’s space, closer than they had been and it changed the meaning of what closeness meant. Made their very breathes entwine and shadows meld on the floor and walls.

“John” Nuada lent his lips against the edge of his cheek, closer to his lips than his cheek bone. “Remember...when this is over. I would like to book some...personal time, between us”.

_OH_

“I’ll see -if I have an opening” John stuttered, breath getting stuck in his upper chest with how hard his heart was pounding.

That smile was certainly becoming one of his favourite things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all forget this was coming!- dun dun DU!- 
> 
> I hoped u liked that scene cos i blushed through writing it. letting off some steam for a while cos i think we all might die from the frustration. 
> 
> Interview coming up but also i think i made myself sad with next chap.... (^ ,-) SEND LOVE!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> interview- 
> 
> same again- see any errors?- point them out to me.

 

The day came quicker than either of them wanted, regardless of how ready or not they were. John was rather certain they would be fine, but he wasn’t a gambling man for how he did at the poker table.

When they entered the same building they had first started all this in, Mr Gilbert was waiting for them at the front desk.

“Nice to see you gentlemen again, just this way” He looked excited, bouncing on his feet with anticipation.

He led them through corridors and then what could have been tunnels, taking them down stairways to underground interview rooms. They were cold and secluded, even more so when they were separated to go to their own rooms.

Mr Gilbert would be interviewing them one after the other and decided John would go first.

John tried not to imagine it was because he looked like the weaker link.

They entered a room, just the two of them and Mr Gilbert shuffled when he sat down, relaxing back in the black plastic chair that clearly couldn’t be that comfy.

John tried not to feel spooked, settling in his seat and rested his hands on the cold table top, eyeing the room they were now in. It was bland grey walls with a basic brown door with a guard stationed at the entrance, middle aged with a rounding out belly and a bored expression.

What caught johns eye was the large camera pointed at them from the left far corner, sitting on its own stand and secured in place.

“Just to inform you that anything you do or say will be recorded and reviewed if I or any of the staff feel your answering untrue”.

“Ok” John nodded, eyes flickering between the camera and then Mr Gilbert as he turned it on and smiled.

**Interview- John Myers**

Gilbert: So Mr Myers, how old is Nuada?

John: 32

Gilbert: Ah, bit old for you isn’t it?

John:...Not really no.

Gilbert: *chuckle* Okey dockey. Not much phone activity between you two?

John: We see each other every day at work, there’s really nothing much to add into a phone call.

Gilbert: So onto the tougher subject. Family

John:....

Gilbert: Nuada’s?

John: Strained between his father, but he has an excellent relationship with his twin sister.

Gilbert: Who Is?

John: Nuala.

Gilbert: *Nodding* every met him-the father that is?

John: *tensely shakes head* No. That might be changing soon though...

Gilbert: Very good. Gold star. What’s his favourite drink? Food?

John: *withheld smirk* tea in basically any form he can get it. He’s not picky with food but he likes to eat at Bright fall. It’s an expensive place, but it’s his favourite.

Gilbert: Ever been there?

John: Once.

Gilbert: Why just the once?

John: It was for a special occasion. It was- after- he proposed.

Gilbert: So he proposed?

John: Yes.

Gilbert: How long have you been dating?

John: A few months I guess?

Gilbert: Why so sudden to pop the question. Why say yes for that matter?

John: We both...well, I don’t know if we were ready for it at the time. But...I’m glad we did. It was after the visa problem, and he started acting strange. I was worried, but then he kinda sprung it on me.

Gilbert: Any regrets?

John: About the marriage...him? - No. Everyone has regrets but he’s the opposite of one.

Gilbert: what do you argue about?

John: ...things going wrong I guess. He likes to control everything and tries to protect me. It’s nice, but it’s frustrating. He knows he can’t control everything.

Gilbert: Any fears he just asked to not get deported?

John: *rolls eyes* Well it did factor in, but no. I hope he asked because he wanted to. That I said yes probably shocked him more.

Gilbert: *humming* So bedroom antics-

John: Next question.

Gilbert: *chuckling*

**End interview**

 

**Interview- Nuada Silverlance**

Gilbert: Tell me Nuada, does John have any tattoos?

Nuada: No

Gilbert: ...Are you sure?

Nuada: Yes.

Gilbert: Alright...next question. Tea or coffee, which is his favourite?

Nuada: Black Coffee

Gilbert: Are you-

Nuada: Yes. It’s all he drinks unless he needs to de-stress.

Gilbert: Ok. About his family

Nuada: “Prolonged silence* His parents died...in a car accident. He was 16. Mrs Sherman soon came into his life shortly after. A relation from his mother’s side. His father was an only child I believe.

Gilbert: Hmm. Shame. Poor thing to happen to someone at that age. Anyway, how about-

Nuada: I’ve known John Myers for 5 years. I know that when he was 8, he fell of his bike and hit his chin and now has a small scar there. That he has no tattoo’s not because of his choice but because he will not spend money on such a thing. That he doesn’t like to drink too much but when he does he drinks a poor substitute for whiskey.

Nuada: *continues* That he loves his cousin as a sister and that one of her children is named after him. I know he’s quiet when he sleeps and that it’s always on the left of the bed...that he’s obnoxiously a morning person and has to eat before he leaves anywhere or he’ll be hungry until lunch time.

Gilbert: *Slowly smiles and motions Nuada to continue*

Nuada: *agitated* That he’s devoted to his job and prides himself on good work and has worked as head administrator for 2 years because I promoted him. He’s loyal to a fault and can have the patience of a saint when required...which is often with me he would tell you.

Gilbert: *small chuckle*

Nuada: *calming down*...He has a newfound liking for my favourite restaurant and loved the gelato ice cream they served days before we were wed.

Gilbert: What did you two do for your first date?

Nuada: ...i don’t recall a first date. Things between us just...not happened, but progressed. We were mostly together in the office. He’d always come in to see me and...i started seeking him out more.

Gilbert: So you just proposed?

Nuada: Yes and No. We’d been involved for a few months before I decided to ask him.

Gilbert: So you asked then?

Nuada: Yes. He was shocked-*quiet laughter*-but he said yes.

Gilbert: What do you fight over?

Nuada:... he doesn’t like me buying him things. Money I suppose since he hates the idea of using me for it. He’s proud and struggles to let me do things for him...

Gilbert: Do you love him?

Nuada: I didn’t think so at the beginning, but I wanted to try. I don’t want him to have any hardship, especially because of me or our working relationship. He makes me want to make him smile- he makes me smile more than I deserve.

Gilbert: That sounds like love to me.

Gilbert: Last question...why did you really ask him to marry you?

Nuada: ...I was scared. I didn’t want to lose him and it became a threat when my visa was declined. But when I asked, he said yes.

Gilbert: why did your green card get declined? I’ve had my people look into it and all your credentials were fine?

Nuada: *quiet and tense* I am not on good terms with my father. He has wealth and reach at his disposal. I can imagine it was his doing...and I hope his reach does not extend to here also.

Gilbert: *sits forward* Listen to me Nuada. I am not the type of person who can be bought...you know why?

Nuada *eyes him* because you enjoy your job. You take pride in it and it gives you pride back.

Gilbert: *considering then nodding* Yes. As meaningless as this job might seem, I ensure that people who don’t have the right to stay in this country....don’t. Marriage is sacred and it should exist between two people who truly love each other. Not as a get out of jail card.

Gilbert: *shuffles chair closer to desk* Now, are you and John some of those special people who fall in love? Or are you the ones that are thrown together through desperation?

Nuada: *prolonged silence* We want to remain with each other, and even if we failed this, even if I was deported, I would still want to be with him.

Gilbert: So you could get back into the country?

Nuada: *glare* No. It wouldn’t matter then. I’d take him somewhere nice. We’d get to go on our honeymoon...anywhere he wanted.

Gilbert: *leans back* Good answer. Now, bedroom antics-

Nuada: Next question!

Gilbert: *Loud laughter*

**End interview**

John was waiting in the hallway with the guard, rubbing his hands together and shuffling his feet to keep warm. The guard didn’t even look bothered by the cold, but he gave John an amused look for his trouble.

Finally Nuada’s interview ended. It had gone on a lot longer than John’s had and the longer it took, the more he worried. _What was taking so long?_

Mr Gilbert stepped out and Nuada followed, both looking considering of the other. They even shook hands as John stepped up to them.

“Thank you gentlemen, you’ll be hearing from us through post. The decision shouldn’t take more than a week”. Mr Gilbert smiled; looking charmed by them and walked off with an air of appeasement.

John glanced from him to Nuada, who also looked pretty pleased with whatever had transpired between them. John was half temped to glance in their room and make sure two clones hadn’t stepped out and he’d got the wrong one.

“Ok, what did you do?” John asked.

“Nothing” Nuada pressed his arm around his lower back and turned them to follow the guard escorting them back to the surface.

It almost felt surreal that they’d been worrying about that moment, and now it was over. They were past it. Life could start to move on.

Or it would; only Nuada’s problem was being held off being dealt with until he agreed to go see his father.

No one was having any luck with him on that front.

On the way back to his place, John had been dropping random hints as to what could be happening with Nuala and the company once his father passed, but he’d only rolled his eyes heavenwards and grumbled to watch the road.

John had gotten all the way into his flat before Nuada had rounded on him, hands cupping his face and kissing him until he was silent. John should have known he was only using it as a means to shut him up and had slipped away to the kitchen to make drinks before John could get his hands fully on him.

_The bastard_

If he wanted John to go with him, it would have to be soon. While Nuada could laze about in his flat, he was seriously going to kill him if he woke up with Nuada’s mouth on his neck and no pay off to take the edge off.

Nuala was angelic in gentling the approach but again, not getting much further than John on the topic.

Mellowing on John's small couch, Nuada had text her updates on their interview and apparently she’d had enough of Nuada’s sulking on the topic, ringing John instead.

He hadn’t even questioned where she’d gotten his home number from.

“John, please try to convince him to come. If only for a week, a few days!” Nuala sounded both annoyed and pleading. John could relate. “Father won’t last forever and I really do fear this will come to haunt him”.

It had gone on for half an hour with Nuada eyeing him from the couch and John passing his living room, listening to Nuala dictate what her reasons were and how Nuada would need to face his problem sooner rather than later.

John had tried to stick with Nuada, support him and be the one who he could count on to stand with. But the longer it went on, the more pissed everyone got.

He could see Nuada was agitated, knowing he was losing his last chance and yet too proud to go. It was driving John insane that Nuala had taken to quietly pleaded by text and it only made Nuada scowl hard at his mobile when he saw them.

John decided enough was enough.

This was another hurdle they would have to deal with. He only hoped Nuada would jump with him.

“Nuada” John wrapped his arms around him from behind as he slid down onto the couch, watching as he scowled down at his phone again for the 30th time. “I don’t want you to go...alone”.

Nuada stiffened and John tried to rub his face into the muscles in his back, Nuada’s shoulder bunched but didn’t loosen.

“Even you think I should go...” Nuada sounded too quiet, unsure in John's position with the matter.

“Nuada” John turned him, holding him tight like he never did. He was tired of this. Something needed to change and the only thing they had control over was them.

“Look at me” John commanded, keeping his voice strong. “I will not leave you there. I won’t. Our life is here.”

“John-” Nuada’s lips pulled back on a withheld snarl. He looked intense with anger but none of it was directed against him.

Hands crept up into the hair at the base of his head, holding John where Nuada wanted him. Teeth came close to his lips, looking like they wanted to bite but held back.

“You don’t know- he will twist things” Nuada panted, so angry he was shaking. “I won’t have him near you!” his eyes flashed with rage and John was sure if Nuada had any less control, he would be beyond words and reason.

“Nuada” John gripped them tight together, harder than Nuada was actually holding him. “It will be different now. You have me and I won’t leave you”

Nuada looked distraught, gripping John's head to try and make him see reason. “I won’t...I don’t want him to turn you against me!”

This sounded deeper than anything Nuada had ever told him. It sounded like an old wound that had come from words too quick, they had sunk deep and bled for years.

John lent back to give himself room and Nuada clutched him harder, arms holding onto him like a life line, like when a child clutched that one teddy that gave them comfort at night. That made them feel safe.

John allowed it as he could still work from the position.

Reaching backwards he managed to slip off Nuada’s ring. He felt the fingers spasm on his back, knowing they had lost something but reluctant to release their hold.

John held Nuada’s ring up in his left hand so he could see its duplicate on his finger. “Whose is this?”

Nuada looked half mad, blinking rapidly at the ring. “It’s mine and its twin sits on your finger”.

Nodding along, John smiled and tried to fill it with as much confidence and...love...as he could.

They’d not said anything of the sort to each other, but it was there. They could both feel it. It was probably why Nuada was fighting so hard...he didn’t want to lose it.

“It means forever Nuada” John confessed, and quietly freaked out, hoping Nuada would not react badly.

Nuada eyes fluttered, relaxing very slowly, “John, I never asked for forever...”

John only allowed the pain of that statement to be a phantom wind inside him. He was hurting and couldn’t be delicate with his words over this.

“Until you say forever is now...then it is to me” John fought to not let any of his dread show on his face and slid the ring back on Nuada’s finger. No sooner that it was on did Nuada use that hand to hold John's chin to kiss him.

It wasn’t passionate and it wasn’t sweet.

It was heartbroken and pained, full of Nuada’s uncertainty and need. John let it wash over him, allowing Nuada his release while he rubbed his back, his sides and arms and neck. Anywhere he could touch that would hypothetically take away his pain.

He wanted so much to take away his pain.

He understood Nuada all too well sadly.

When he’d lost his parents, he’d been so angry at them, at the half answered question surrounding the accident and the maybes that fell from everyone’s lips. He’d been left alone and they had left him.

He’d been angry and he’d been terrified and eventually, he’d begged for them back every day for two years after. The death of them had weighed on one shoulder while Liz had held onto him from the other.

Nuada had been losing his father for years and he clearly wanted to go to him, but bitter words and fear held him back.

But it couldn’t remain like that. Not anymore.

The one thing John remembered was begging for one more moment, to tell them how much he missed them, how hollow he’d become afterwards.

Nuada had his moment and as much as it tore at John's insides and made his chest want to cave in and explode out at the same time; he wanted Nuada to chance it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay Nuada's dad's next. 
> 
> Oh ur all gonna love him....


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little late in day for update- sorry- its here

They’d been sappy all night, clinging to the other like orphans in a new world as Nuada had sent a text through to Nuala that they would both return for a few days and then leave again.

She hadn’t text back for half an hour and John had counted the minutes out by Nuada’s heartbeat.

When she did text back, it held detailed tickets for a private plane booking that would return them 2 or 3 days after their arrival.

The decision was made and finalised.

That night, they curled around each other, tangling as many limbs as they could to prolong contact. It was only effective enough that when Nuada jolted awake from troubled dreams, John woke as well.

They dressed and changed earlier than they’d ever been up before and lay on the couch until the car arrived for them.

John would keep his promise, he wouldn’t allow whatever happens to change who they were together.

They were dressed in their best. Another suit had appeared in John's wardrobe surprisingly to his size and John hadn’t even argued, knowing Nuada didn’t have any fight in him.

They’d packed light, not expecting to stay long. John just hoped things went more smoothly than whatever Nuada was expecting.

Every time he stiffened, remembering _where_ they were going back to, John was there to link his hand and whisper his promise to him again.

When a suspiciously sturdy black car circled outside, Nuada grumbled that their ride was there.

What shocked John more was the behaviour overall.

The driver nodded at Nuada and ignored John but opened the door for them none the less. Nuada scowled at him and when his mouth opened, ready to cut and render with words, John linked their hands and slid them into the back seat.

They’d have to survive staying at Nuada's fathers for days; it wouldn’t do to start shouting at people yet.

The plane was a similar occurrence.

It seemed everyone could tell John didn’t have a whole lot of money and so they treated him as if he was invisible. Each blank stare and passive glance seemed to slot a coin in Nuada’s tension machine and crank the handle.

John had taken to rubbing the flexed muscle in Nuada’s forearm during the flight but got no indication whether it was working.

For 7 hours, they stayed pressed together; ignoring the obvious body guards accompanying them and took to holding hands like it was going out of fashion.

John could already feel how quickly things were going south and it wasn’t even to do with Nuada’s father.

Nuada hated ignorance.

Power or money bred both. A combination of the two would be enough to make Nuada grind his teeth and shred the unfortunate souls who gets on his shit list.

John had prepared himself for the idea of a mansion with 100 rooms and a grand piano in the foyer, but really it was so much bigger. It was a mega estate, more commonly referred to as a castle, with surrounding grounds and a courtyard.

They had checkpoints to clear and at each and every one, John was held up and scanned with Nuada glaring holes into everyone he could. John was starting to agree with his method.

After the last one, Nuada walked him through the rest of the points himself, sweeping past the stuttering guards ready with metal detectors and scanners that the last had used.

Finally, they were guided to a room and left alone.

“John, I’m sorry. I didn’t even considered that they would be so stupid!-” Nuada’s arm had remained a fixture at his back and when he pulled away, John hovered after him, regardless that he was following an angry pacing man.

The upside was he got to watch the muscles under his shirt move and bunch from behind. They really needed to sort their sexual tension out.

“It’s done now. Let’s just get settled in and then...meet your father...”

“Yes. That is why we’re here.... I won’t have us left to hover around for days while he drags his feet”.

Nuada stormed towards the doors and John was at his heels, hand pulling on the closest elbow to stop him.

It was like watching a man on a mission and having to stop said mission as it required them to go through a mine field.

“Nuada” John scrubbed his hands along his tense back, “remember we’re going to be calm. Things might have changed, he might want change-”.

“He has never wanted change!”Nuada didn’t shake him off but nor did it seem like anything John was saying was making its way through. Old anger and old wounds.

“But you’re different now, I’m here with you” John brushed his hands down his arms and Nuada let out a long sigh in agitation. “Good. We got through Liz and my family thing together so we can do it again”.

Nuada smiled at the reminder and didn’t really let go of it as someone knocked on the door. A guard opened it, black suit and stern expression firmly in place but did a double take when he saw the two of them closer to the door than expected.

“Dinner will be ready soon....would you like me to walk you down?” the guard asked, voice unsure.

Nuada’s smile vanished, and he turned to scowl at the new man, “I know the way. We will take ourselves down”

The door shut abruptly at that, the guard either used to the behaviour or spooked by Nuada’s glare. John couldn’t really blame him, that stare had been enough to scare him in the past, and now it was only seemed to make his insides tighten.

They both tidied up their appearances, straightening out phantom creases and brushing off flecks of dust, critical of their attire but deeming it worthy.

Nuada looked stern and ready for a verbal battle, hands quick and angry as he tugged on his sleeves. John was a contrast to his actions, slower in his movements through tiredness and wariness.

He wanted things to go well, but Nuada was expecting the worst.

John turned and caught Nuada eyeing him from the side, eyes tracing his face in veiled wonder, like he was confused why John had placed himself in such a situation with him...for him.

It was a better look than pissed off, so John rewarded him, smiling wide in building joy and wrapped his arms around Nuada's waist.

“We can do this” he lent in; words close to the others ear and felt Nuada’s arm rise to draw him closer.

When they went down to the dining room, John was taken aback by the grandeur of it. A long oak table took up the length of the room, its frame thick and sturdy and it gleamed from being freshly polished.

Nuada’s father was already seated at the head of it, regal and the image of royalty as his old eyes landed on the two of them as they entered.

John unconsciously ducked his head to not meet his eyes, fingers gripping into Nuada’s hand harder than intended but needing the reminder of him under his fingers. He was also coming to realise one more error, one he had not thought of.

He didn’t know how to dine with the rich folks.

He was middle class at best and from the layout of the seats and the 3 different spoons and forks available; he was going to need some help.

Thankfully, Nuala was there also, smiling warmly at him when he caught sight of her. She sat to her father’s right and Nuada would be seated to his left. But where would he be sitting?

“Do forgive me, but I took the liberty of seating you both beside one another”, Nuala rose from her chair as Nuada guided them nearer, her hands cupped over each other in perfect form.

If John could describe what peace and intelligence looked like, he would talk of Nuala’s grace, her soft smile and sharp eyes. The way her brows twitched at any given hint and how long she stared at their joined arms.

Whatever she knew about them, she was interested suddenly.

“Thank you dear sister. I’m glad someone thought of it” Nuada replied, eyes not moving towards his father’s frame and not needing to.

John held his eyes shut for a moment to try and block out the sense of dread and quietly hope Nuada reined it in a little. When he opened them again, Nuala was smiling tightly, her eyes bright and hopeful but her smile spoke of her anticipation of the rough reunion.

John tucked himself in beside Nuada, following his lead and praying that he didn’t make much of a fool of himself. It was simpler than it looked, the first meal being soup and catering to what Balor could eat.

All John could taste was a rich cream and mushrooms, but it wasn’t horrible. Far from it. The flavour was almost overbearing if not for the creamy texture. John regrettably couldn’t appreciate it, his stomach clenched and ready for trouble.

Nuala, beautiful, smart sweet woman that she was had fingered the handle of a spoon at each meal and glanced up at John as smoothly as a bird soaring, her eyes dancing to his and sliding over to Nuada as if she was only looking around.

John would have to quietly thank her and hope kissing her hands repeatedly would be enough.

“How did you-” Balor gasped, head pressed back against his seat but eyes on Nuada as he took time to breathe, “-meet?”

 _Oh crap_. They hadn’t exactly considered that this _talk_ would be coming up.

John saw Nuada tense gradually and hoped their...circumstances would not put either of them in an awkward position.

“John works with me at the BPRD, directly under my position” Nuada answered after only a two second delay, tilting his head in the direction of Balor without the need to look at him.

While it wasn’t rude, it wasn’t the best move either.

“Oh that’s lovely” Nuala cut in and everyone’s eyes tracked to her. She was animated when she was interested, and it flowed through the room, easing the tension and drawing the focus away from them. “I had noticed my brother’s stress easing over time”.

“Nuala!” Nuada hissed gently, voice strained to try and tighten his control over her words. When she glanced up at them, she did so from under her eyelashes, coy and smug.

John liked her the more he saw.

“Hush brother, it’s well known you demand perfection in anything you do. We are _all_ glad that you have found someone who can fill that part”.

It was easy to forget that while Nuala was pretty and smart, she was lethal in politics and would be head of a mega empire when Balor passed.

She knew how effective her words would be.

A sense of satisfaction filled John stomach at the reminder of how well he preformed his job and he fought with a smile to not take over his face.

Regardless he still bowed his head in embarrassment, too shy to bear such praise. Smooth skin touched his hand; Nuada gripping his on top of the table and squeezing it once for support. John stroked his thumb along the edge of the hand, acknowledging the aid.

Nuala had a small smile gracing the arch of her petal lips, happy with herself and ignoring Nuada’s look. It wasn’t hard to miss that it had not all been meant for John.

“How are things going on your side Nuala?” Nuada retaliated in a smooth voice, his professional ‘get ready for a fight’ tone. Nuala’s lips twitched up joy.

“Exceedingly well thank you. Father was hoping to read you into the details later, if you like, but if you are both tired from the travel, we can wait until tomorrow”.

Silence dominated the room and John was exceedingly thankful for it. A small voice whispered all the sly and hurtful things Nuada could have said, but chose not to. They would all be aimed at his father and the reasoning of their being there and John was quietly thankful for Nuada's restraint.

Two butlers entered into the room’s silence, identical older men with straight expressions and pearly white undershirts. They swept away their dishes and brought in the next meal.

No one spoke after that, focusing on the strips of duck meat and mint side sauce. John approved more of this meal as he was rather partial to duck; his old childhood home had looked out over a large pond that his father sometimes fished on.

Duck had been a delicacy for special occasion due to his father being a fisherman rather than a hunter and a poor shot. John always remembered being in the house and jumping at the sound of his father’s gun going off, hearing it followed quickly by a string of curses that had his mother shaking her head and trying not to show she was sniggering.

They finished their meals in time with each other; keeping pace with balor’s shaking arms but steady consumption until their plates were empty.

John felt full and lazy, a hot meal doing better to send him to sleep than counting sheep ever could, but he kept his eyes open. Even he knew it would be rude to fall asleep at the table.

“I believe we will retire to our room for the night. We’re very tired from the travelling...” Nuada rose from his seat in delayed urgency and grace, not at all looking like he wanted to rush from the room. John tried to slide out his seat as smoothly but somehow felt he still failed as he hovered awkwardly by his side.

Nuala stood also and inclined her head, “Very well. We will see you both tomorrow then. Bright and early”. John didn’t know how early that was, but he hoped at least it was after 7.

“Goodnight” Nuada nodded to the room and turned to make his escape, not once looking at his father. John chose not to follow suit in that sense, manners demanding he at least acknowledge the other people in the room.

“Goodnight Nuala” John voiced, clear and measured and with a small smile for her divine face. “Goodnight Mr Balor. Thank you for the meal” John added, making sure to keep his voice the same tone and then quickly followed Nuada out the room. Balor had looked more shocked by John talking to him than Nuada’s leaving.

John wasn’t sure if Nuada would like his lingering, but he didn’t look annoyed with him at least.

When they got back to their room, Nuada’s shoulders lowered and he walked loosely, less tense than he had been. When he made to walk past John into the bedroom, he caught his swinging hand and linked their fingers together.

Some small part of him wanted to ask for forgiveness for wanting to be liked by Nuada’s family, wanted to show him that he wasn’t betraying him by having this need and that he was still there, still on his side.

“It’s alright John” Nuada’s thumb traced the edge of his index finger before he slipped away into the bedroom to get changed. John followed him in; while surer of himself he was still tentative to catch Nuada too undressed. They hadn’t gotten to that stage...yet.

_Not for lack of trying._

The bed had a large and puffy white duvet that looked too inviting to pass up, so John went over to it and flopped onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. The safer of his options.

Maybe it was because of the warm meal and soft bed that words crowded his throat, struggling past his pressure on them to escape his mouth.

“Nuada...i think...he just wants to know you, know what your life is like outside...all this...” John draped his arm outwards in the direction he had last seen Nuada’s shape.

“It’s too late....and he knows it” Nuada answered, closer than John had suspected. “He could have called me _years_ ago but he has waited until his health has deteriorated. He must think it is his last chance to reach out to me. But it’s not...”

Hands slid up his chest and John tucked his chin into his collar bone to watch them approach, sighing contently when they traced up and up into his hair to rub and cradle his head. Nuada pressed only a portion of his weight onto John, kindly not crushing him.

“His chance passed years ago. It is nothing for you to worry over” Nuada ghosted his lips nearer to John's neck, not fully committing to the touch as his eyes looked for the perfect place to press against.

John's eyebrows pulled down in unhappiness at the waiting and continued, “I just...i guess I wanted you both to see each other, even if it is the last time. But from the sound of things, it’s _his_ last chance- _aH_ -” John's words cut off at the scrape of teeth on his pulse point, nerves zinging with the sudden point of pain.

He twisted his hands into the soft duvet as teeth transformed to lips that pulled and pinched at the skin of his neck in demand of a mark, one that would be visible and above the collar.

“Nu-ada!” John scolded and arched away, trying to pull his neck back without actually loosing the sensation of the lips. The feeling stopped and John didn’t even have time to moan in disappointment as Nuada dragged his body level with John's. He playfully laughed, the sound a quiet puff against his ear as Nuada settled on top of him, caging him in and trapping loose limbs.

It was a playful restraint that had John's blood humming and the serious mood drifting away.

“I don’t want to talk about him anymore” Nuada hummed, eyes leisurely stroking over John's face, “I just want to have you” A kiss punctuated the words, mouth pressing only a moment against John's. “To hold-” lips touched again- “to kiss-”

When Nuada bent to pepper another sweet kiss, John arched his back, knocking Nuadas weight off centre easily and switching their positions. When they settled, Nuada’s eyes were round in shock and John grinned smugly down at him.

“Now now Nuada” John got comfy, using Nuada’s tactic to ensure that he wouldn’t be able to buck him off, “we can have that...just not tonight”.

Something in Nuadas eyes shifted and it was a fraction of a second too late, enough warning for John to ride the twist of Nuada’s stomach and not lose his hard won position.

Nuada growled, teeth not fully bared but peaking out between lips that looked fuller from kissing.

John really hoped Nuada didn’t know how well he kissed, because if he did, John knew he had a lot of failed future arguments to look forward to. He knew Nuada would use any advantage he had to win and if kisses were worth his silence-

He shook his head, fighting off the distraction and smiled sweetly down at him, willing the arousal away now that they’d had their ten seconds of fun. “Nuada...we are not ever gonna go there in your father’s house”.

Nuada twitched and the look that swam across his face was nothing short of disgust at the visual. John couldn’t help that he burst out laughing, struggling weakly as Nuada tried to smother him with a pillow that was too soft to do anything with. It just bent around his head and even came equipped with air gaps that only made John laugh harder.

In retaliation, Nuada wrapped arms and legs around him when they settled in for the night, transforming into an octopus to hold John captive.

He didn’t mind. He just snuggled in closer and shut his eyes, storing away the blackmail material that Nuada secretly loved to cuddle and biding his time with it.

He would have to keep a mental score board of the shocked look on Nuada’s face and keep their points level. God knew how far in the lead Nuada was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yah no lovin under the man's roof nuada!
> 
> Dont hate me too much- John's got the right idea. Also the feels over writing the dad scene...*sigh* More to come and i wont torture you all much longer. 
> 
> Chapter 20 is the good night for the two love birds.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel some of the love as i write a NEW fic for the pairing!

“No Nuada” John mumbled, sleepily pushing Nuada’s arm off his side and fighting off its adventurous nature. Nuada wasn’t deterred, scooting closer from behind and chasing John across the bed. If he rolled any more, he would end up on the floor.

“Yes John. While I would love to keep you in my bed, but we’re expected. Now come along and get up”. John felt the cover tug in his hands and he clutched it harder to no avail, still losing the battle when Nuada just ragged it away in one fell swoop.

“Gah- why is it still dark out” John grumbled and finally sat up, tired and with the added visual of bed head. It was surprising that Nuada was already up and dressed, having done so quietly as John slept. It was like their roles were reverse and John didn’t like it.

He allowed Nuada to hurry him along, brushing his teeth and ignoring Nuada winding him up by running his fingers through John’s wild hair. He wasn’t even trying to tidy the unruly mess, just ensure it would take him longer to tame.

After an hour of battling with hair and clothes, they went down to meet Nuala who had text Nuada that she would wait for them on the grounds. Nuada had ensured they’d dressed moderately down to combat whatever they were to be doing there.

The air was still bitter and brisk when they stepped out a back door into open horse pens and stables. Nuala was thankfully bundled up, a stylish wool dress hanging down to her knees and a purple hat covering her head. She just looked adorable and cute as Nuada hovered next to her and poked her hat in amusement.

She smacked his hand away playful and when she smiled, John didn’t feel cold any more. They all walked along the edge of the pens, not really going outside but the sky slowly brightening and the sounds of activity growing louder around the place.

John had noticed that while there were stables, there were no horses. Had they been allowed to run on the land? Or were there just none to begin with?

Each stable had only small tuffs of hay left in corners and a sense of abandoned to them. There hadn’t been horses for a while that John could tell.

“I’m glad that the both of you have become...closer” Nuala said, drawing them up short and stopping.

“It’s none of my business, but I’m very glad of it. You’re both so much happier” she brushed a hand down her cheek to tuck back a piece of hair that had strayed but when she looked at Nuada, her eyes became nervous. “....won’t you speak with him...just once?”

John looked down and then away, unsure if he should be present for this conversation.

“What’s there to discuss?” Nuada answered in a cold tone, sounding unbothered and at the same time, fully invested in her answer because it mattered _who_ he was talking with rather than the topic itself.

“It’s between the two of you. I’m not here to try and change your mind, but I would hope that my involvement shows how serious this is”.

Nuada’s head dipped and he conceded the fact, eyes meeting hers and John suddenly felt forgotten. Not excluded intentionally or in a malicious way, but whatever was happening concerned the two of them and John wasn’t involved for it.

There was no promises made on the matter and after another 10 minutes of them all wondering, they went back inside to get warm. Nuala lead them to the [kitchen](http://www.gzdonghuang.com/kitchenphoto/cute-luxury-kitchens-one-luxury.jpg) that was smaller and homier than the rest of the place.

The two butlers from the day before were present and when they saw the twins, their faces warmed and their body posture changed, loosening up and becoming animated in joy.

“Ah little sir, glad to see you back with us” one of the men greeted affectionately, drying his hands on a small hand towel.

“Yes we have missed you dreadfully” the other added. They looked almost a mirror of each other, with not a hair out of place and suits as tidy and unmarred as the previous day.

Nuada smirked, eyes jumping between the two of them and he pointed at the one to the left “Fred?”

“Quite right sir” Fred answered and as one they turned to John. “I’m Fred-” the one to the left introduced himself and added in a small bow that had one of John's eyebrows climbing up. “-And I’m Ted” the second man added, giving the same bow in formality.

John nodded and forced a smile, “Hi, I’m John”.

“Ah, the little masters husband-’

“-Very fetching I must say-”

The two men began to quietly bicker on the best way to describe how fitting John was to Nuada and how they approved of his...appearance.

Nuada and Nuala had slid behind a counter during this, dipping spoons into a small tub of ice cream and watching the men as if watching a play.

“Sir- Miss!” Fred scolded and snatched away the ice cream before any more could be consumed, “Not before breakfast!”

Nuala’s face broke out into a huge smile and she hide her face behind her hands in delight, “John, we used to call these two the tooth fairies!”

Ted huffed, briskly walking to the stove to turn it on and transfer a pot to the heat, “Considering how many teeth the two of you lost, it was appropriate”.

John laughed along at the look that graced Nuala’s and Nuada’s faces and wondered how he’d come to be standing in a room full of people identical to each other.

They had breakfast in the kitchen with none of the formalities of the previous day, all squished together and watching Fred and Ted argue what to prepare first. It was nice and John was glad that while being rich could make people lose focus, some things stayed the same.

A stray word off Nuala had John turning to their conversation, and she backtracked to involve him. “I was just saying, Nuada should show you the weapons room...where he keeps his favourite spear”.

She even added on a wagging of her eyebrows to articulate her words and Nuada sighing dramatically next to John’s shoulder.

He didn’t know whether to worry that the sound gave him a buzzing feeling that Nuada was slightly dismayed at their topic of conversation. John really wanted to see that room if it got such a reaction out of him.

“Actually...” Nuada interrupted and his tone stopped the playful mood from taking hold, “I think I’ll have that talk with father today...sooner rather than later”.

No need to wonder what that talk might entail.

“Well...alright then, I can show him” Nuada said, smiling past Nuada’s glaring face towards John and he couldn’t help that he was cheekily grinning back.

Nuala was priceless and he hoped to god that she and Liz never met. It wasn’t a fear that they _might_ get along...he knew they would, and that was a terrifying thought.

The two of them together...no one would stand a chance.

Nuada couldn’t argue with both of them not to go on to the weapons room, so he gripped Nuala’s hand and told her to behave before walking off down the corridor, leaving them to it.

“Well then, now that he’s gone, I can pick your brain” Nuala said, linking their arms and guiding them through the endless corridors and rooms, the only sounds were the tapping of their steps on the expensive carpet flooring.

Fear tightened the lining of his stomach and made his inside squirm. He could only hope he didn’t put his foot into anything bad.

“Last I saw of the two of you, my brother was racing me out the door and you were still recovering from your hang over. Did he....” she left her sentence to drag out in questioning.

John raised an eyebrow at her in confusion, not following her line of thinking.

Her eyes swooped downwards as she tried to pick apart her words to address them properly. “Was he a gentleman about it?”

Oh god!- she was asking-

He choked on a startled laugh and then carried it on, loud laughter bouncing down the corridor. Nuala looked even sweeter when she was embarrassed, tips of her cheeks pinking and watching his face for a clue to her answer.

“Oh god-” John laughed, pulling himself together after a petal light slap on the arm off her, “sorry, but that was hysterical. I can just imagine Nuada’s reaction”. He shook his head, imagining it for a joyful second and then letting it slip away.

“To answer your question, he’s been the image of a perfect gentleman”. She didn’t need to know about Nuada slowly driving him out of his mind. No definitely not.

Who would have thought that Nuala would have a dirty smile, how her innocent sprinkle of a smirk could stretch and twist and take on a filthier edge.

“Really...from how he talks about you-” she shrugged.

“What?” John asked, startled.

“Oh John, the amount of phone calls we’d had over his office crush” Nuala chuckled playfully and stopped them outside a room, unlocking the doors and stepping in first.

Ok- What!

John swept in after her, chasing the conversation and her knowing smirk. The room he stepped into was and wasn’t a weapons room, since it resembled an armoury rather than any weapons on display. Broadswords and sabres sat unattended on tables, a wet stone and cloth close by to each. Very few items were advertised on the walls as most of the weapons looked like they’d had recent use.

“Oh it’s been over a year now and even then I had to drag it out of him” she shook her head, “and he thinks _he_ is the more forward of us two”.

They got closer to a glass case with an actual weapon displayed inside. It was beautiful, the handle grey with a silver swirling design that stretched out to a curve and had an arrow headed blade. The shape of the weapon was odd, looking more like an over balanced dagger than a spear. Underneath the glass, a piece of stone sat below it and had engraved, ‘Nuada Silverlance’.

“It’s beautiful” John whispered, awed at the odd but intricate design.

“Yes. So back to my brother...are you happy with him. Being together?”

John collected his words and lined them up in order, ensuring it wouldn’t come out wrong. Hoping that it didn’t at least.

“...I am. I guess I used to worry he wouldn’t like spending so much time with me...but its working out”. She took up his arm again and walked him about the room, using her legs to force them forwards no matter how much he wanted to halt the conversation and where it might lead.

“We had to spend a night apart and...It felt odd. Not having him there...” she nodded as if understanding what he was trying to describe without using words that were too emotionally dedicated to his feelings.

“Things were good at the beginning, but then...they just got better” he tilted his head down, ignoring the jolt of his heart as his feelings about Nuada were still mixed up. They made him feel light and happy and scared to all extremes.

It seemed like Nuada’s own personalised cocktail of emotions that ran through his system every time Nuada so much as came near him.

Nuala nodded and then suddenly stopped, staring into John's face like she’d fond something shocking there. “Oh... _John_ ” she voiced, sounding suddenly elated and with an edge of controlled wonder, “you love him”.

She didn’t word it like a question so all that was left for John to do was quietly think on it and then freak out.

 _Did he? - he did._ Thinking about Nuada made him nervous and happy and warm. The thought of his smile always had his insides light up. From Nuada’s facial reactions and the stroke of his fingers across his hands always left him wanting more.

More skin contact, more tight embraces- more Nuada-

 _Oh god- he’d fallen in love with his husband!- fake husband_ \- John shook his head to purged that thought away. They’d already agreed that they wanted this and John hoped that Nuada continued to want it...even after he got his side of the bargain.

“Oh John I’m terribly rude” she rubbed at his arm and he blinked down at her, only realising he’d been staring off into space for the past minute. “It’s not my place to say such things but I believe most days I was born with all the emotional bravery. He hasn’t spoken of anyone for years. But then you came along and suddenly, it was John- John -John”.

She nervously laughed and rubbed harder at his arm. If she kept it up, he was going to have a friction burn.

He grasped her hand gently to still it and smiled, hoping it showed he was fine.

He wasn’t really...he was having an emotional epiphany and all because Nuala was a new perspective into Nuada and now John was having to rethink where he’d drawn his emotional line.

Somewhere along the way, he’d hurdled over it like a long jump and hadn’t looked back.

“I guess I just hadn’t really put it into words...”

How Nuala could look even more smitten with him, he didn’t know. He felt like he was floating, trying to stay separate from the storm his emotions were evoking in him. He’d have to deal with them later, when he was alone preferably.

The door opened and they turned as one to see who had entered. It was Nuada and he looked pissed.

“My apologies for interrupting, but I wanted to come find you...spend some time with able minded people”.

John could safely assume that their talk hadn’t gone so well then.

Nuada slipped into the room and shut the door audibly, crossing over to them to integrate himself between their arms. The new position allowed him to slip his own arms around each of them, and from the smile that lifted his lips, it suited him just fine.

Trying not to catch Nuala as he placed his hand on Nuada upper back, he ended up petting near his hair, fingers brushing the short strands at the back. Nuada froze and then rolled back into it, letting John press fingers into the small muscles at the base of his skull and sighing gratefully.

Nuala was cuddled up to his other side, wrapping both her arms around Nuada’s chest and shooting soft eyes at John. John gave her a playful glare back that had her pressing her smirk into the side of Nuada’s shoulder.

“I take it you didn’t talk too badly about me while I was gone? Nuada asked and tucked his hand innocently into the groove of John's hip. It had the effect of kicking John's heart beat into double time and making his skin feel extra sensitive. God damn him and his hands.

John fought to stay still, one because he didn’t want to pull away and it felt amazing and two because he wanted to push into it but he reframed on both accounts as such actions would be inappropriate with their audience.  

They wondered from room to room after that, to the library that had so many books John near hurt his back tracing them up the wall and then to a dining room where the three of them sat together with a simple meal.

It was lovely. Even the higher class of society took small meals with each other, crowded around a corner table and passing tales of their lives back and forth.

Nuala spilled that Nuada would always get up at 6am to train with his weapons but the best part was when he’d been grounded and forbidden to go into the weapons room. That hadn’t stopped him and Nuala had to secretly wrap his ankle after he’d taken a tumble in training.

Nuada didn’t hold back on her account, telling John about a horse that Nuala had owned and called it Mr Muffin because of its colour and a trip to England. How she’d then promptly started talking with an accent for a month that had drove father crazy.

John felt it unfair to leave himself out and so added in how Liz had talked him into buying a [motorcycle](http://www.walloza.com/tat_uploads/1538-benelli-tornado-naked-motorcycle.jpg) so he could easily travel back and forth. The fact that she wanted to have a go wasn’t at all mentioned. It had been a naked model that looked beautiful but had intimidated him. However he’d bought it anyway.

“I had it 2 weeks and fell off it” John explained and both the twins faces froze in suspended horror at the idea. He shook his head and explained.

“No. I wasn’t even going that fast and I fell into a grass field not too far away from where she was living at the time. I kinda got mad and....”

When John told them, Nuada sprayed his water across the table and proceeded to choke. Nuala was currently hiding her mouth behind a delicate hand, face red and hysterical in laughter.

John begrudgingly gave them the much needed time to calm down, forcing himself not to smile along.

“You broke your foot?!” Nuala near wailed in laughed and clutched onto Nuada’s bicep for support. Nuada was doing admirably at controlling the smile trying to take over his face...but he wasn’t winning.

“I’m sorry John but why would you kick a bike after just falling off it!” Nuada asked, but his eyes were sparkling and he looked a few seconds away from bursting out into laughter...again.

“I was angry!” John explained “...and that’s not the worst part...”

They silenced instantly and as one lent forward, intent on hearing the rest. John sighed, resigned to having to continue now that he’d started.

“I walked the bike to her house and had to pretend I’d hurt my foot earlier. But after that, I gave it to her as a birthday present and she was...thrilled”.

“I cannot believe you _walked_ to her home with a broken foot”. Nuada was sniggering into his glass, shaking his head

Nuala sobered and rolled her eyes at him, “Oh, let’s not forget when I shaved one of your eyebrows off”.

John's mouth opened, building up a startled laughter that Nuada cut off by slamming his glass down to the table in muted shock.

“Nuala!” he cried, looking outraged that she would bring it up and John curled into his stomach and laughed himself silly.

Leaning towards the end of their talk and the day started to darken, they were all happy and smiling. This is what family was...what it all meant. What Nuada was forsaking by holding onto the grudge between him and his father.

Whatever it was that had caused such a rift, it hadn’t effected the bond between sister and brother. John was grateful for it, since Nuada would be nothing of what he was today without her.

The night ended on laughter and good will as John pulled the cover of his shoulder, a smile still in place as Nuada threw an arm around his waist to hold him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True story, my dad owned a bike and he fell off it-got annoyed - kicked it and broke one of his toes. He didnt tell my mother about it until the next day when it was black and blue an he couldnt walk on it. 
> 
> throw some love my way and i'll prob drop another chap on saturday night to celebrate halloween!!!


	18. Chapter 18

John woke to the sun creeping through the window and Nuada’s breath puffing behind his ear, the weight of him pressed against his back.

Nuada must have rolled over in the night and decided he liked the slightly raised shape on the bed, never mind he was slowly crushing his husband. _Fake husband...whatever_

With a shove, John managed to roll him back onto his side of the bed and stay there while John went to the bathroom. Past experiences meant that Nuada would be in snoozing land until John came to poke him awake or something urgent came up.

It didn’t matter, he’d grab a coffee and bring one back to spruce up the sleeping beauty as well. It spoke volumes of how tired Nuada must have been that he didn’t wake when John moved around the room, throwing on casual clothes.

He wouldn’t be gone long and hopefully he’d catch one of the butler’s _and_ get their name right.

He left the bedroom door a touch open so Nuada would know he’d gone down and quietly slipped out the room. Now came the task of remembering which way he had to go.

John followed the natural curve of the corridor, down the stairs him and Nuada had gone up the night before and retraced their steps. He ended up in the right corridor and so continued on to where he knew the kitchen would be...hopefully.

Noises of pots banging together signalled he was on the right track so he went up to the kitchen door and knocked for manners sake. Someone cursed quietly on the other side and pulled it open. It was Ted...he guessed.

“Mr Myers!” Ted grinned and stepped back, letting the door swing open to allow John to enter. “What brings you to the kitchen at this hour?”

John smiled at him and slid onto a bar stool, “I wanted to come get a cup of coffee for my sleeping beauty if you don’t mind”. His own wording made his ear tingle in a delayed flush but Ted only smiled wider, joy filling his eyes as he vigorously started to rub dry a pot.

“Ah, I will do one for you both Mr Myers-”

John waved his hand, “No, its fine. Just show me where it all is and I’ll do it. You look busy...and anyways, you know you can call me John”.

Ted nodded after a few seconds of considering it, thinking better of arguing with him and merely pointed to a side room where a tall kettle was displayed. It was an ancient looking machine; all connected up to old pipes that steam cleaned cups and made the water boil super fast.

The teas and coffees were kept above in higher compartments, filling glass jars with different shades and tones of browns and greens.

“Would you like one?” John asked, taking one down and lightly sniffed at it.

“No thank you Sir...John. Ted will be down in a moment to see to breakfast if you are interested” Not Ted answered, watching him passively through the small doorway and smiling fondly at him.

 _Yikes_. John was just glad he hadn’t called him by the wrong name, quickly making up two cups to get himself out of there before he really did make a show of himself.

“It’s ok Fred; I’ll hopefully have Nuada up and dressed in an hour so he should be down to get it himself”.

Fred gracefully laughed as John passed by, “That boy is always having people care for him. He’d best be taking care of you”.

John nodded and held the door open with his elbow, “Don’t you worry, we look after each other”. As the door shut, John caught Fred happy little smile as he turned back to his task.

He had no idea why everyone was so beside themselves with joy over Nuada and him, but it didn’t bode well for past tense.

Nuada and John were happy and everyone else was happy because of it, it seemed like a win win situation, but it only left a bitter reminder of what possibilities had been there before.

Had Nuada been unhappy?

Absorbed in his thoughts, he hadn’t realised he’d passed the corridor he was meant to turn back into and so walked into a new area, effectively getting lost. He quietly cursed and started to walk back the way he’d come only a new smell caught his attention.

While the place was lovely, it smelled clean and unused, but the corridor he’d found himself in was colder with the smell of grass and fresh air.

It was lovely.

A door stood open a few feet away, advertising a wide window fully opened and giving a lovely view high over the castle wall, showing lush green fields.

It was a breathtaking sight and John walked closer, breathing in the cool air that breezed through the open window without actually entering the room.

“Who’s there?” a frail voice asked and John's stomach near fell through where his heart had dropped like a brick.

How had he walked himself into this situation...how did he do these things to himself?

His mind fought like two angry children, tugging his thoughts back and forth in an angry tantrum to see whether he would answer or run away. Manners had always saved him and he hoped again it would be his saving grace.

He peppered his knuckles against the door frame as the door was wide open and reframed from entering. “er...Its John Myers, sir. I’m here with Nuada”.

John didn’t know if he should say he was his son’s husband since he didn’t know what kind of reaction that would get. That last time they’d talked, Balor had sounded very pissed off having to talk to him to get to Nuada.

A shuffling noise sounded, the noise similar to someone rolling around on their bed covers that was then followed by a annoyed huff.

“If you would give me a few moments, I will be with you...” Balor answered, sounding tired yet determined, like he would not face a challenge while in bed.

John's foot automatically crept closer to the threshold, “Sir- you don’t need to do that. I was only drawn by the view from the window. I’m sorry I’ll leave you to get up”.

“Nonsense, it is good you are here. We can talk” Balor said, sounding out of breath as he wheeled into view. His wheel chair looked custom made with a tree design running along the frame, oxygen talks strapped at the back and an automated hand control for him to easily move around.

John still felt guilty for forcing the man so quickly out of bed, _hell_ he looked grey around the gills as the saying went, but he was huffing triumphantly and seemed appeased to see John still stood waiting in the doorway.

“Come in” Balor manoeuvred his chair around so he was closer to the window, looking out over the land in passive admiration of its beauty.

Cautiously, John stepped in still holding the two cups of coffee in his hands. When he looked around, thinking about putting them down, balor’s eyes jumped to them and his face lit up. His old crooked fingers twitched in a grabbing motion, reaching out to take a cup.

John warily allowed him to take one and watched as Balor happily hunkered down in his chair, inhaling the coffee’s fragrance and sipping gently at the rim. It was surreal as much as it was fascinating watching the look of bliss cross the older man’s face.

John quietly found it funny that Nuada had just lost his coffee to his ailing father who was wheel chair bound. It said a lot more about him that he’d allowed it.

“You have married my son....and I can see he is happy with you” Balor nodded, squinting his pale eyes up at John and timing his words with his unsteady breathing. “Something I have not been- able to give him...”

John took that awkward moment to sip his own drink to buy time and try to hide himself behind his cup, away from that stare. It was maddening how those milky eyes that were a clear indication of going blind, could home in to his soul to seek out any ill intent.

“What I am asking- of my son is merely to remain here,- so that he takes over when- I am gone” Balor explained, still cosily sipping his drink but his eyes remained like lasers, burning a hole into John's forehead.

It really wasn’t appropriate for John to be talking about this to Balor, but it seemed they were going to talk about it none the less. Rather than be steered where he knew Balor wanted them to go, he tried a different approach. “Wont Nuala be taking over...afterwards?”

How did you kindly ask someone what was going to happen after they were dead and out the picture.

Balor nodded, “Yes. For now. But I have always had it that- Nuada would be the overall heir to the company. And now-” Balor gasped, losing his breath on the words and then finding it again. “Now he will go back, because he wants to be with you”.

 _Ah_ , John saw his dilemma. He thought Nuada wanted to return back to the US because that was where John lived, but didn’t want to offer the other option of having John move there...because he didn’t want him there.

John quietly contemplated why he didn’t seem to consider what Nuada might want....and that was a saddening thought.

Nuada had been saying all along that his father only ever thought of himself. How he’d explained how controlling he was and how he would have influence even after his death...

The thought was daunting indeed.

All John knew was that he really shouldn’t be the one to have this talk with Balor. Maybe Nuada and Nuala both, since he suspected Nuada would bust a vessel in his eye if he found out-

“John?” A familiar voice asked from the doorway.

Ok he could officially say someone was watching over him, waiting for the precise moment of when to fuck up his life and make it as embarrassing and humiliating as possible.

When he turned, Nuada was framed in the doorway, leaning in but not moving to enter. His eyes were glued to John and when they made contact, they inquired as to why he was there.

“Nuada” Balor greeted, eyes opening wider to watch Nuada slowly slip into the room, cautious like and stand behind John to place a securing hand on his lower back. “I was discussing your family obligations with James here”.

Horrified and embarrassed, John felt himself curling inwards to try and slip away from the storm now in full effect. Even the room temperature dropped at the icy mask now descending onto Nuada’s face.

“His name is John, and you already have my answer on the matter” Nuada answered, voice hard as steel and face tightening in anger. “Nuala will be taking over in the absence of your chosen heir-”

A frail hand thumped onto the arm of his wheelchair, louder than seemingly safe for such thin bones. Agitated, Balor turned to the window and huffed, “You cannot keep ignoring your family-”

“Obligations? I have none. Nuala will fulfil what you want for the company and that is good enough. How you think interfering in my life will only benefit you-”

“Father?” A softer voice asked from the doorway and there was Nuala, stood looking in and her face a mixture of shock and fear at the scene she’d stumbled onto.

John cringed, shutting his eyes.

Things could only get worse from then on.

Balor rapidly spoke in gaelic, tone harsh and body rigid. Nuala took a step back, face smoothing out and intending to leave but Nuada responded in a similar fashion, urgently speaking in their chosen language and John could only tell by Nuala’s hovering frame they were arguing for her to leave and stay.

Undecided, her eyes fell to John’s and he must have looked so pathetic and weary that she stepped in, closing the door behind her. John was extremely grateful.

“ _When_ we leave...it will not be because of my life away from this place, it will be because I do not want _this_ life. I have made my own, and I will not return to live out the one you’ve made for me”.

“You are forgetting your place. You have grown- too arrogant being away from me!” Balor fumed from his chair, face gaining some colour in his anger. His chest was heaving but he reframed from reaching for the oxygen mask hanging within reach.

“Perhaps...or perhaps it was because you made me so”

“Enough!” Nuala raised her voice and the room instantly silenced, everyone looking to her.

“I have heard enough, from the _both_ of you. Firstly, father, how rude of you to bring this up with John, he has nothing to do with this nor will he sway Nuada’s decision since it had _already_ been made.” Her hands swished at her dress angrily, audibly moving the fabric.

“Secondly, Nuada, I know of your wishes to be separate from father but these are his last days! - I would hope that the two of you would consider getting along for the short time you may have together. But you stand here _bickering_ as you always do. Now I am proposing a third option”.

John had never noticed how ferocious she could look when annoyed, her tiny frame suddenly growing very still, like a snake or lioness before it sprung. She looked deadly and neither Nuada nor Balor could reply.

“My option is...a joint leadership. It will work like this. At your choosing, be that before or after your death, I will be head of the company and Nuada will be assistant head, so that he may still go and live his life in the US and still also be part of your legacy”.

John discreetly watched balor as he weighed his options. It did sound like a great third option compared to have it all or have none of it. Nuada wouldn’t settle for being forced to stay and balor would be causing him trouble until his last days.

The two would never willing get along on the topic so Nuala was the next best bet.

In business terms, Nuala would be the best pick to run the company. Since their father’s illness kicked in, she had been running the company and knew the most about it. Nuada had been away for years and his lack of interest would sour it, maybe even damage it.

Nuala was the best bet and having Nuada as assistant head meant they could decide between them when and if he should want to back out.

Balor seemed to recognise this too, sagging in his chair and putting a hand over his eyes and finally waved it away, “Fine”.

That was it.

That was the ending to their big argument, the one that had separated Nuada from his family for years and it was finally finished.

John didn’t know whether he should feel grateful that Nuala had been the answer all along or annoyed that so much time had been wasted between them. But he got to watch Nuada as his mask crumbled, seeing that it was finally dealt with and he would not have to worry.

The room was still for a few moments, everyone unsure what they should do now that it was over. Nuala huffed finally, voice sounding watery with tears but she held strong, “come along then, we can have it signed and over with before lunch”.

Nuada tugged on John's arm but when he looked back, John shook his head.

Now that the main issue was out the way, maybe he could actually talk with Balor. Perhaps say things that Nuada would never utter to him, and hope it something trickled through the years of their separation.

When he refused to be tugged again, Nuada glared and then reluctantly let go to follow Nuala out the room.

Balor was still holding his face when the two of them left and John pulled up a chair closer to him, ready to get his butt moving should Balor tell him so.

“It will have to do...he takes so much after me- for his hard headedness” Balor slowly explained, lowering his hand to glance at John, somehow knowing he would still be there.

“I know you don’t see it....but he regrets leaving you” John quietly explained in a soft voice, “Not leaving the company. He really has made a good name for himself at the BPRD. Everyone respects him, and I guess he takes being a perfectionist from you?”

Balor smirked happily, eyes drawing back to the window to look out, “Yes. I always wanted perfection from him. And he never let me down”.

A lump formed in John’s throat at the words, wishing Nuada was still there to hear them. It was one of the things he’d wished to hear from his parents, long after they’d gone. That he’d made them proud.

Gulping, he swallowed it down and sipped the last of his now cold coffee. “I...asked him to come, after you called”.

Balor’s head turned back to him so fast it clicked, and John grimaced in shared pain.

“Why” Balor asked, confused and weary of his answer. John had known the risk of coming back, of how Nuada might change his mind on all kinds of things, but...

“...because it might have been his last chance to see you.” His cup now empty so he rolled it between his hands nervously. “I...lost my parents when I was 16...never really got that option. It was kinda selfish, but I wanted to give him that chance, even though it hurt him to come”.

He had to stop, unable to talk past the lump now fully formed behind his adams apple and pray Balor didn’t demand more of an answer. When he glanced back up, balor’s eyes were much softer and his face twisted in sympathy.

Since coming to Scotland, John hadn’t once thought he would get any heartfelt reaction from the man other than blind hate or annoyance. But it was genuine, and it spoke of his own regret at the wasted time.

They sat in silence after that, looking out his window to watch the fields. The sight seemed endless but there were no horses or animals to animate the green land.

A short time later, Nuada knocked at the door and stuck his head in, checking to see if John was still there. When he saw him, he rolled his lips together as if readying to say something that might disrupt the peace.

“The office called...we will need to be available tomorrow morning”

John's eyebrows pulled down in confusion, shocked at the short time limit.

Nuada saw his reaction and shook his head, _not now,_ clearly indicated he would not talk of it at present time.

It also meant that they would have to be leaving within a few hours.

“I will call the pilot and have the plane prepared within 2 hours” Balor advanced around John, turning his wheelchair around to the door, Nuada stepping back to allow him to exit. They hadn’t been expecting such...eager help. Certainly not off balor.

Nuada looked back into the room to John, eyes squinting in question at him as to how he’d provoked such a response but John only shrugged. He really didn’t know.

Nuada sobered and indicated with a swing of his arm for John to follow, leading the way back to their room to pack.

It was really a quick rush, since they hadn’t brought much with them and so were ready when a guard knocked on the door to inform them the plane was waiting.

John followed closely behind Nuada’s quick walk, long legs leading them down to the front of the house where the limo was waiting. Stepping out into the afternoon sun revealed Balor and Nuala standing waiting for them.

Nuala looked anxious and slightly upset that they were leaving so quickly, but nodded along when Nuada explained the reasoning.

Balor sat passively in his chair, seemingly unaffected by what was going on. Before Nuada could bypass him, John gripped his arm and stepped closer, inevitably dragging Nuada closer.

“Mr Balor, thank you for having me. It was lovely...in bits and pieces but I enjoyed meeting you all” John lent down so he was more level with balor’s stricken expression and offered his hand to shake. Balor must have been too stumped by his words, automatically pumping his hand up and down in a weak grip and nodding along.

John smiled at him, warm and full and stepped back, towards Nuala and leaving Nuada standing there looking like he was lost and unsure of the next step. He so often looked that way when presented with anything related to his father.

Nuala wrapped both arms around his neck when he got within range, crushing his spine in her hard grip and tucking her face against his.

John could feel wetness and guessed she was quietly crying so he wrapped his arms tightly around her, trying to convey his own disappointment.

He would miss her.

“Oh John, please look after him” Nuada whispered right next to his ear, her grip indicating she wasn’t letting go. “Don’t take any crap from him, you hear”.

He scoffed in restrained laughter, the slight crude word from her delicate lips enough to warm his soul. She was amazing and full of surprises and he was going to steal her number from Nuada’s phone the first chance he got.

Still crushed together, they turned so their face’s were squashed together to watch Nuada and balor, cautious in their dealing with each other. Shockingly, Nuada went down onto one knee in front of balor, placing a hand on his kneecap delicately.

“Thank you father” he whispered, gratefully.

Balor lowered his own shaky hand to cover Nuada’s, eyes looking regretful and sad, “I only ever wanted- to leave you with something good, so that you would never -have to struggle as other have before us”.

It sounded like such a loaded sentence that John had to look to Nuala to guess at its meaning, but she was pressing a hand to her mouth, eyes shimmery with wetness as she watched father and son.

“I have made that for myself, as you have shown me. So you don’t need to worry anymore” Nuada quietly explained and gripped the hand on his own as hard as it gripped his.

 _Oh god, he was not going to cry!_ John chanted to himself, fighting to ignore how Nuala’s eyes were streaming and doing nothing to deter his from starting their own water works.

He coughed, pushing away the feeling and rubbing Nuala’s back affectionately.

Everyone separated quietly, emotions too high to do anything else but give them a quiet send off.

They got to the airport in record time, the driver thankfully ignorant to how hard John and Nuada were clutching hands and helped load their meagre bags and cases onto the plane.

And then it was back towards the US, towards their lives and jobs. If they still had the latter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close! almost there. 
> 
> Wonder what could be coming up for these two now......
> 
> Another chap on monday


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor John cant deal....

They dozed on and off through the flight, seeming to wake when the other fell asleep and briefly talking as they passed through customs.

Nuada had woken with a bad case of jetlag, lethargic and slow with a headache to top it off.

He chose to not snap at John and rather people around him who came too close. He wasn’t taking any chances with his toes this time.

They calculated they’d have maybe 3-4 hours to sleep before Nuada was needed back in the office, the board having wanted an emergency meeting regardless that they’d sent him off on compassionate leave.

Nuada was full of surprises and informed the cab driver to take them to John's, rather than his own apartment. After such, he promptly lent back in his seat and ignored John’s questioning pokes, going so far as to spend the ride with his fingers pinching the skin between his eyes, too tired to converse with the chatty driver. John picked up the slack and had to talk about the weather and city for the short amount of time it took for them to get back.

When they arrived, John nudged Nuada awake and didn’t even get growled at for it, so he took it as a sign that he was far too tired to be dealing with life and paid the driver. Stepping out of the cab was like a few thousand bee stings, the air icy at the late...or early hour. He wasn’t too sure and considered if he had some jetlag as well, or if it may be the time zone change.

After taking a few seconds to compose himself, Nuada slipped out the cab and they grabbed their cases from the trunk, grateful to see the last of their driver. He had been far too chirpy for the early hour.

Nuada forced his eyes open enough to take his own case but started to grumble about the lift _still_ being broke when they had to use the stairs. John just smiled along and counted the steps until they reached his door.

He sighed through his nose, content for the seconds he was allowed to absorb the feel of his flat.

It was warm and cosy and smaller than Nuada’s, but it was filled with things he loved and he didn’t care how sappy it seemed. It smelled like a home.

Nuada surprisingly pushed past him and walked like a zombie into his bedroom. The sound that followed could only indicate that Nuada had just dropped his case and body flopped onto the covers and fell asleep.

Oh well.

Since Nuada would have a full and stressful day ahead of him, John abandoned his case near the door and went to the kitchen for food. He usually ate an hour before bed to experience the sensation of a warm and content sleep. Liz had once described it as his food coma, but he was too tired to be swayed by fond memories of her chastising him for it.

He made two sandwiches, one white bread with ham and cheese on and the other brown bread with tuna. He finished it off in no time, swallowing his white bread combo and put the tuna in the fridge for when Nuada decided to wake up. He wasn’t about to wake a sleeping dragon to try and feed it. Let sleeping beasts rest...or so they said.

Walking to the bedroom he had to push harder than normal against the door as Nuada’s case had tumbled over behind it, becoming a blockage. It only needed one insistent push and he was in.

The room was pitch black save for the light from the hallway so he started to pull at his clothes until he only had his undershirt and boxers on and went to the bed. Nuada had fallen across the width so John rolled him over so he was more diagonal than across and crawled under the covers himself.

He was out the moment his head hit the pillow.

Sometime during his light sleep, he felt Nuada move around and slip under as well, but the motion wasn’t enough to fully wake him and he stayed under.

Until his alarm went off that is.

He’d learned his lesson from too many early morning spooks, using a slow rising tone that was not harsh on the ears to have the best result for waking Nuada. While John often needed louder noises to wake him, the repetition of the new noise was keyed into his brain to tell it that it was time to wake up and get to work.

Nuada still grumbled and cursed into his pillow like every other morning so John snuck in to use the bathroom first. Thinking about Nuada and how he’d be in the office and perhaps fired was bad enough that John knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep no matter how long he spent in bed.

After an extremely quick showed he wrapped himself in one of his big fluffy towels and snuggled into it, breathing in the clean scent. Liz had bitched at him for spending money unneeded but he allowed himself some small creature comforts and his towels were perfect. He’d never regretted getting them so he didn’t feel too bad each time he shuffled out the shower and made himself a John burrito.

He felt only slightly self conscious when he had to pop back into the bedroom for clothes and found Nuada rolled on his back with an arm over his head, his breathing deceptively light.

John crept over to his dresser trying not to startle him with any loud noises and grabbed his socks and underwear from the top draw.

Cautiously he went to the edge of the bed and noticed something off.

Nuada was smiling; teeth pearl white and wide like he found something amusing, lying completely still to fake sleep. John decided it was fair to glare down at the sleepy shape.

“My day just got significantly better” Nuada said, not looking to be getting up any time soon and John could catch a sliver of the whites of his eyes just visible under the cover of his arm, tracking his movements.

“Nuada!” John scoffed, throwing one of his socks at his chest and Nuada came up laughing; only looking a little better but now very much awake as he crawled over to John.

Hands landed on the sides of his ribs and John thought to protest getting Nuada wet, but it died in his throat as he watched Nuada’s tongue drag against his lips, as if anticipating tasting something splendid.

“Your-” John made to remind Nuada of his meeting but felt his good intentions fold in on themselves like wet tissue paper, Nuada unleashing one of his most tender kisses that had John crowding into his arms and bending his head back to let him take control.

It was worth it that he stopped thinking about anything other than how perfect Nuada kissed him, how it felt like he’d won something without even entering the competition.

A hand pushed up into his hair and cradles his head while Nuada’s other hand touched delicately at his jaw, holding him in place so gently John groaned and pressed that much more into him.

Teeth pulled softly at his lower lip and when it abruptly ended, he had to open his eyes as to why, not realising he’d shut them to begin with.

Having to think made him realise his heartbeat was pounding in his veins, rocketing in his chest and finally that he was extremely undressed save for his towel.

A new hand was wrapped around the one John was using to hold it shut, gently pulling one finger away at a time. The idea of being laid out naked on his own bed with Nuada free to explore sent a bold of heat shooting through his insides, his skin feeling like he’d been set alight and was happy for it.

“Nua-da” John shivered and looked back up, the sight of Nuada’s heated gaze not helping him try to separate his own from the ball of _wantwantwant_ flashing in the front of his mind.

“Your...meeting” Very reluctantly John forced his hand to tighten and prevent loosening his grip.

Nuada let out a pained sigh, dropping his hands and sliding forwards to rest his head on John’s shoulder.

At least he wasn’t trying to get John undressed, disappointing as that was.

“Alright” Nuada sat back on his heels and looked up into John's face. He looked tired and certainly not up to what he was about to start. John had half a mind to ring into the office and tell the higher management to go to hell, but he guessed Nuada would hate the idea of John trying to defend him.

“Just give me one more kiss before I get-” Nuada was already leaning forward and John had to stop this before it got started...again.

They were on a time limit and Nuada would need to start getting ready soon.

He really was his maid.

“No. Nuada go get a shower and get dressed. No I said- shoo” he ducked away, going to his tall wardrobe to grab a plain shirt and some pale blue slacks and ignoring the way Nuada seemed to be debating with himself.

John hoped he wasn’t thinking of blowing off the meeting, it sounded important.

Reluctantly, Nuada drifted off to the bathroom and shut the door, giving John the privacy to get changed.

He didn’t know how thankful he was to be alone even if it was for a few seconds, so he rushed through drying himself and pulled on his selected clothes and went out to the kitchen.

The sandwich that he’d made for Nuada was pulled out and left while John made a coffee for them both.

It was sorely needed.

He still felt like his head was heavy and full of cotton, tiredness tugging quietly from the back of his mind. The time zones switch would still be affecting them for another day he summarised.

Nuada made record time, clean and dressed within half an hour and staring hard at the coffee John presented to him. He would need it no matter how much he liked green tea, so he took it and snapped up the sandwich before John could offer. He must have been starving; having not eaten anything since they’d got home, so John just put the plates and now empty cups in the sink and went to find his keys.

Within 20 minutes, they were in John's car, Nuada scowling at the smaller space the vehicle provided than his own.

“Do you want me to drop you off to get your car?” John offered, smiling openly at the pampered man who only scowled harder as he buckled his seatbelt.

“No, we’ll be late otherwise” Nuada settled back and popped his phone into his hand, scrolling through his emails from what John could see, intent on not talking.

“You didn’t need to come you know. It was only me they requested” Nuada explained, throwing out the no talking deal. John could also feel how hard Nuada was staring at the side of his face while he concentrated on getting them there safely.

It was an excuse since there were next to no cars on the road with them.

“I know...i just...wanted to come. Do you not want me to?” John made a turn and glanced across at Nuada, seeing nothing that could indicate either.

“No. I want you there. Perhaps you can go see how things are in the office while I’m in with them. Make sure nothing has been sabotaged too badly”, Nuada finished, rubbing at his mouth and staring off into space.

He was referring to Manning and Krauss’s influence, but since neither should have been involved in anything while they were away, things should have been going smoothly.

He nodded anyway and in no time at all, was pulling up into the car park and getting out, following Nuada to the lifts. They rode up in silence and when the doors opened on the office floor, Joan was on the other side.

She should have been up on Brooms floor, being his secretary, but instead had her arms wrapped around several bulging folder.

She started to walk in and only glanced up when she noticing there was someone already there. John watched her face suddenly lift, her smile bright and not at all fake. She looked cheerful to have bumped into them.

“Mr Silverlance, John, I’m glad I could catch you, Mr Bruttenholm wanted to speak with you when you arrived. I was just coming down to get a progress report off Beth”. Joan stepped in with a cheerful smirk and tapped the button to take them up to the main office, where Nuada should have been getting off.

“Hi Joan, nice to see you again” John smiled back, rolling with the news and stepping back to Nuada's side to give him a little nudge to say hi. His only contribution was a nod in her direction.

A small miracle in itself.

“So how’s things in the office?” John asked and Joan turned to him with a sweet smile.

“Excellent, Beth and Clay are making great progress. After you’ve had your meeting with Trevor you can grab an update folder if you like”.

John nodded, intent on doing so, but-

“-Both of us?” John questioned and she turned to blink confused at him. “I thought Nuada was due in the meeting?”

“Oh yes. Trevor asked me to grab you as well if you came in. I’ve not been told why...sorry”.

They stepped out behind her and followed the carpet to the doors of Trevor Bruttenholm’s office, not liking the new information and what it could potentially mean.

“Don’t look so worried, Mr Bruttenholm’s been looking forward to this meeting for days. He had me schedule it days ahead” Joan explained, disposing her folder on her desk and going to the doors to knock.

Someone inside muttered what could have passed for permission to enter so she turned the handle and stepped in, closing the door over behind her but not enough to block out her voice.

“Mr Silverlance is here. John’s also been brought along as requested” Joan explained.

“Thank you very much Joan. Can you send them in please” an old voice said and it could only have been Broom’s.

Joan stepped back out smiling and held the door wider for them both to step through, Nuada leading the way.

Angel as seated with Chamberlain on a round table placed off to the side, sipping delicate cups of tea and reading a newspaper between them. Broom was behind his desk, a cup of his own left finished in the middle of it.

Everyone looked very chilled for how important the meeting was.

“Sir-”John asked when it was clear no one was talking.

“One moment please Mr Myers” Broom interrupted and John felt a visage of his 17 year old self shrivel up and cringe.

“Nuada, how’ve things been with the family” Broom turned his old eyes to Nuada who was stood as tense and still as a statue, eyes hard and travelling around the room as if waiting for a trap.

“Well enough. Nuala is in excellent health...as always” Nuada answered, deciding it best to keep an eye on Broom who looked far too interested.

“And...your father?”Broom inquired.

“My father....he is the same. His health is not improving, but our personal matter has been resolved thanks to my sister’s involvement”.

That seemed to be what Broom had been waiting for. His eyes lit up with shocked wonder and he even cradled his hands to his chest in cheer. “Excellent that is splendid to hear”

Angel and Chamberlain both nodded as if they’d been involved in the discussion all along but didn’t turn to add anything.

Broom was taking the lead.

“Well, perhaps I called you away just in time. But, onto present matters...” Broom pushed through some papers on his desk, contemplating what he needed. “Aha, yes. Please read through this and conclude your turn of events”.

Nuada cautiously approached and leant forward to read the paper. “Is this about the Krauss incident?” Nuada asked, staring longer at the paper and when he got no reply, finished reading through the text.

John didn’t know what he read but Nuada uncapped an intricate golden pen from his pocket and signed with a quick scribble.

“Thank you” Broom said, slipping the paper from the desk and pushed another forward, “and this one” he added.

Nuada took longer to read this one, the writing looking a lot smaller and perhaps more legal than the last and when he finished, an odd look graced his face.

“...this says...”

Like a signal of a race beginning, Chamberlain and angel turned their chairs towards Nuada, broad grins on each of their faces.

John felt panic hit the underside of his stomach and shot his eyes across to Broom, but he was grinning as well. Wide enough to show crow’s feet at the edges of his eyes and dimples in his cheeks. While it was a lovely smile, one he should wear often, John wanted to know why they were all smiling like that.

“It is with great regret Nuada that we are removing you from your position-” Brooms wispy voice started to announce and John felt something inside him turn sour and black. He couldn’t be hearing this. Dread rushed around his insides, making him feel sick. It was shameful to be invited in and be present for this-

“-and our great delight to install you into a seat of a board member”

_What!_

John brain tried to go from 0-60 without much success, leaving him gaping behind Nuada who was frozen on the spot. He looked like he’d been hit by a life fact and couldn’t comprehend its meaning.

“Chamberlain has had many years with us and it is sad to see him go, but we have all decided that a replacement is required and you my dear boy are it”

Silence ruled the room after Brooms declaration; Angel and Chamberlain not looking at all deterred and remained quiet to sip the last dregs of their tea.

“After our last meeting we three had a talk and felt you would best suit the position”

“Sir-how?” Nuada stuttered for perhaps the first time in his life that John had heard, sounding like one wrong word might doom him.

“You were able to discuss personal information about your staff, showing you cared, that you listened and above all else, you valued them. You showed that through denying one project, you ensured the survival of another and stood to make success rather than money. You have worked hard for your position and have encouraged others to do the same. You have done much for this company...and would continue to do so now with a board position”

Well, when he put it like that, how could anyone argue, certainly not Nuada.

Chamberlain stood from his seat, pushing up from the armrest without too much difficulty and shook Nuada’s hand, “Congratulations Nuada. Now don’t you worry about me. I’ve had retirement held off for _year_ s waiting for someone capable. You’ll do us proud”.

Angel was next, uncrossing long legs to stroll over to Nuada and pump his hand, looking happier than John had ever seen her. “I look forward to working with you Nuada. If your half as good as the work coming out of your department, we should all stand to gain substantially”.

Lastly, Broom stood and came around his table, slipping his aged hand into Nuada’s and staring up into his face like a proud father. “It’s been a long time coming my boy, and after everything that’s happened in the last few months... I think you’ll fit right in”.

 _Ok he was not going to shed a tear on Nuada’s behalf._ He was grown man and had the usual crap drilled into him about boys not crying but if Broom did one more fatherly action, John would not take credit for what happened after.

He was a sucker for Broom and his fatherly acts. It felt closer than anything John had witnessed in years. It didn’t matter if you weren’t related by blood, if he found something good in you; he nurtured it and at the end of the day, told you he was proud.

John forced himself to swallow and decided, yeah, it was ok to be grinning like a mad man, delighted when Nuada signed the new paper with a dazed expression on his face. He only felt bad he hadn’t brought a camera to catch the moment.

“Now John” Broom turned to him now that the room was quiet again and Nuada had slumped into a chair, quiet and unresponsive. “Let’s have a chat about your position...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see that coming??- did u really!- 
> 
> And so close to the love scene!- next chapter!!!   
> SEND ME LOVE and tell me about errors. I love error checking. I love comment. And i certainly Love this pairing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws chapter at readers and runs away*
> 
> Warning NC-17 Adult content!

**Warning NC-17 Adult content!**

“How is Elizabeth...” Broom asked, sitting back in his seat and cradling his hands on his stomach. John knew better than to take the relaxed posture at face value. He knew about the situation surrounding the family, and he knew how much it affected Broom personally.

“Good sir, she’s good. Looking better than ever” John answered; pleased in remembrance that Liz had lost all her pregnancy weight and how hellboy had said it had burned up from her temper. Liz had rung John later that day to tell him hellboy was in the dog house and she needed to moan about his insensitive nature.

“And the children?”

John smiled at the reminder of the two little terrors that had won over many hearts, most recently Nuada's.

“They take after hellboy more and more each time I go see them. He says it’s all Liz’s influence but..” John shrugged and a grin spread across Brooms face.

“And how is...hellboy” Broom finally asked and John knew it had been the one he’d intended to ask all along.

John was involved on many ends, through working with Broom and through Liz.

Broom had taken him under his wing when he’d first employed John, telling him bits about his son and how through his teen years he’d been rebellious, acting out and running off for days without a word to him. He also knew that Hellboy had been adopted by the man when he was a baby, making Broom his legal guardian and care giver.

Liz had also said hellboys side of the story, painting Broom as an overbearing parent, intent on keeping hellboy safe and sound under lock and key.

John knew hellboy well enough that he lived for danger, was an adrenaline junky and would certainly have hated the idea of a small and simple life.

Broom had wanted him safe, hellboy had wanted adventure. The two had clashed so hard that hellboy had left home and hadn’t been back since.

Liz had been in touch with Broom for years, leaving him updates that his son was fine, but had yet to talk hellboy into showing his face.

“He’s doing great...considering”

Brooms eyes shut slowly, closing on a pained expression that couldn’t really be hidden behind his lids. It showed on the rest of his face, the down turned mouth, the tilted head leaning to the side to try and take the weight off old shoulders.

“That is good”

“Sir..if i-“

“No, it is quite alright John. We brought you up here to discuss your position, so we will do so. But thank you none the less” Broom interrupted, nodding to John and then turning back to the room as if he’d forgotten it wasn’t just the two of them.

“Angel, if you please” Broom waved her over, and a new piece of paper was pushed under John's nose.

It was a new contract.

“Sir-this is too much” John tried to argue an hour later, but Broom merely closed his eyes, as if John was being dense.

Funny, John now knew where Nuada had learned it.

“Nonsense, its closer to Nuada’s old pay and reflects the skills and time needed for your new position. There will be some travel involved but it will be scheduled if any trouble should arise with other branches...”

“Sir...I don’t know about this” John tried again.

A delicate hand landed roughly on the back of his chair, causing the muscles in his back to constrict in fear. It was angel and she leaned menacing over his shrinking frame.

“Just sign the papers Myers, it pays better, you’re mostly working in your own office unless travel arrangements are made and there wouldn’t be any conflict of interest between you and Nuada, which is what there is now”.

The problem had been that Nuada had married someone in his own department, making it a breach of power or so Manning had been complaining. With new positions, that wouldn’t be the case anymore.

John had sweated thumb prints into his new contract after reading it through three times, too nervous to put it down least it be snatched away.

When he looked up, Broom was laughing quiet enough that his shoulders shook and holding out a plain black pen for him. Automatically, John took it and then realised he’d sign the new contract if only to keep that look on Brooms face.

God damn him but Broom looked like he knew it too.

It took another 20 minutes after he’d signed, sweating and thinking it might be a joke they were playing on him, but it was added to Nuada’s and they were ushered out.

“Did that just happen” John voiced quietly, hoping to not draw attention or shatter the peace they had. Nuada nodded sharply and started to power walk to the lifts, John following behind him at a similar speed.

They stepped in and Nuada jammed one of the buttons without looking, nervously tucking his shirt in and tidying his appearance in the reflection of the doors. John caught himself doing the same, but knew his own attempt would be wasted.

He looked wild around the eyes, too spooked to be of use.

The doors opened on their old office floor before they realised their mistake and John snapped forward to press the button to go down to the car park before anyone could notice.

They followed the original plan, hopping into John's car and taking the mid day traffic through the city to Nuada's apartment. It was too much for John to take in; the shock of the day and everything involved just overloading his sense of reality.

His mind ran a stream of Nuada being fired and promoted and his own promotion without actually deciding if he believed any of it had happened. Maybe he was back in bed and he’d missed his alarm....

They got to Nuada's place fine regardless of how zoned out John felt, sliding his car in beside Nuada's bentley and following him in on autopilot.

Little noises became surreal, the ding of the lift, the tapping of their shoes and the click of Nuada's front door shutting behind them. John hadn’t felt this disconnected since he’d been promoted to his previous position years ago.

It had taken Liz congratulating him in five different calls for it to wear off.

Nuada swept past him and went over to the cabinet where he kept his finer drinks and pulled down a tall silver bottle.

“Drink?” he twitched the bottle side to side to show what he meant and John pulled himself together enough to walk over, his body feeling too light he had to place a hand on the counter to centre himself.

“Just one” John answered and Nuada nodded in agreement. Only one...and then life could come crashing back.

Their glasses clinked together as Nuada took them up between the fingers of one hand and used the other to guide John towards the couch.

The same couch that had yet to disappoint John, it was a sin for how comfy it really was.

They lent back against the smooth texture and sipped their drinks, feeling the leather warming from their exposure, John let his mind wander.

Things had worked out in the end.

Nuada had lost his job... _He’d_ lost his job...but they had been given something better to replace them. New positions with better pay and more opportunities...all because they’d got married.

It made John want to move around, let his brain run wild and use all the nervous energy building inside him, but he stayed still, sipping his drink in pace with the minutes on the clock. Nuada knocked back most of his and glared at the glass as he pressed it down to his table.

He didn’t look happy.

John could only summarise the reason why from what he knew of his character.

Nuada did not like being manipulated, and the board had done so.

He also hated people in his life being manipulated; John, Nuala and even his father had been involved in the tactics. Some by their own doing, but it still left Nuada with a loss of control of the situation.

And that brought John to the last point. Nuada was a control freak.

John quietly laughed at him for it and Nuada turned at the noise.

“Never mind” John shook his head, “are we ordering in again?”

The answer was yes. Nuada had yet to cook much of anything for John and it had been a running theme that they ordered in while at his place.

“God, can you even cook?” John teased and got a playful shove off Nuada that sent him falling sideways on the couch. At least it put a smile back on his face as he got up to grab the phone, ignoring John's shouts for pizza.

John laughed by himself on the couch, not listening too closely to Nuada ordering food over the phone. He generally had good taste so John went along with it, finishing his drink with a quick arch of his wrist.

Now he was left alone, he swept up the clutter left on the table, pushing their now empty glasses to the side and brushing crumbs and paper labels into the small bin tucked against the wall.

John was left to tinker around on his lonesome while Nuada went about the place, tidying stray clothes and grabbing plates and cutlery for them, regardless that he’d given in and ordered pizza like John asked.

It spoke of how hungry they were that they could smell the food through the door when the knock came, Nuada paying the man and passed the food off to John. They stacked two square boxes on the table, dividing out their own slices from a meat feast pizza and a pineapple and tomato one.

“I can’t believe you eat that” John scrunched his face as Nuada stuffed half his pineapple slice into his mouth.

“I didn’t realise you enjoyed meat so much, you carnivore” Nuada teased back, eyes already going back to the food.

“But it’s a fruit- with cheese on!” John argued, enjoying the ease of the conversation and how it slipped between them. It was simple, something couples could easily do after years of being together.

Did it count that they’d worked together for those years...John wasn’t sure.

Spending time with Nuada wasn’t hard.

He could make John laugh with the smallest of expressions, wow him with his small segments of knowledge and when he looked at him in just the right way; it made John's heart stutter enough it almost hurt.

It was a pain he would gladly keep feeling if it meant Nuada kept looking at him like he was happy to see him there, sitting on his big couch and chomping on pizza.

That kind of support was rare enough that John hadn’t felt anything close to it outside Liz.

A hand brushed his right thigh and he realised that Nuada had been talking to him, unaware that John was in his own head until he’d failed to respond.  
  
“What’s the matter?” Nuada quietly asked, rubbing his fingers clean on a small white napkin and holding off on touching him again. John was thankful, since his mind tended to melt when Nuada came too close.

“Nothing, just...” John shrugged, “I just feel... content I guess” he finished lamely, lowering his eyes down this his empty plate.

A shoulder pressed against his own and John turned to watch Nuada as he leaned back into the couch so they were closer.

“I know what you mean” was whispered from inches away, filled with emotion. John abruptly felt like he wanted to kiss him with how much longing lay between them.

He didn’t have to think about how truly alone they’d been, how a surreal happening had pushed them together to finally make the present moment. He just knew they felt it, together- and it felt perfect.

Nuada noticed the delay and a small pleased smile pulled at his lips.

“Don’t worry, we have time” Nuada added and turned back to the food, closing the boxes to keep in the heat. But the moment had passed them by, whether because John had waited too long or it simply wasn’t needed, it still felt like a missed opportunity.

Feeling bashful, John grabbed their plates and got up from the couch, away from Nuada's teasing face and took them to the kitchen A dishwasher lay imbedded under the counter, but he’d never used one before, never having the money or inclination for the luxury so he placed them in the sink and started to wash them.

**(NC-17 Bit- skip to next chap if you don’t like)**

“However we do have some time to ourselves”

John's brain caught onto what Nuada was implying right around the same instant he felt a body press up against the full length of him from behind.

_Oh_

While they’d been heading towards it like a train late for its arrival, now nerves fluttered in his chest and tightened an invisible hand around his spine. He didn’t know if he was ready, so much had happened, so much left to talk about an-

A hand ran up his stomach and chest, cupping his neck in a light grip that set the skin tingling, acknowledging any minute movement. It only served to angle his head for access to his face and while John had been expecting a kiss, Nuada stopped to access him.

“John...it’s ok” a thumb rubbed as light as a feather against his temple, repetitive in its motion and slowly loosening the tense set of his face.

His shoulders followed next, slowly unwinding as hands turning him so they were chest to chest and continue to brush along where shoulders and neck met, rubbing along the muscle and pinching very gently, the perfect pressure to not overdo the calming gesture.

A sigh escaped his mouth and the noise was enough to make him force his eyes open. He hadn’t meant to shut them, Nuada’s touch the right side of bliss. Now he had the joy of watching Nuada’s face, seeing his eyes grow in fevered heat, how the pupil slowly expanded just enough to signal a change.

All at once, John recognised other signs.

Elevated breathing, enough to push Nuada’s chest that much more into his, hands becoming intent in their gentling of him, holding on where once they had been cradling. It was like Nuada feared letting him go and John knew if he did, this moment would shatter.

Knowing both of them, it may never return.

He wanted to give in and the only way he could describe it was like seeing a warm bath with steam floating up out the water, knowing it was there and waiting for you. Knowing it could soak into you and heat you up in places you hadn’t expected to need it.

He wanted this, wanted Nuada and wanted to finally feel good.

He settled one of his own hands behind Nuada’s head, the two of them now holding and staring into each other and looking for an answer that they both wouldn’t voice. It was held in the soft insistent tug that lay between them, that gravitational pull that orbited them closer together.

Faint hairs tickled his hands and John scraped blunt nails against the base of Nuada’s head, causing an unexpected reaction.

A hiss broke free from Nuada’s lips, his eyes closing in shocked bliss and it fed John's desire to a heavy flame. It dropped like a meteor inside him, crashing at the base of his stomach and scattering embers of raw need in every direction, burning him from within and making his fingers tingle.

John’s mind had decided he’d had enough, packed its bags and left home.

No one would’ve been able to withstand the look that was visible in Nuada’s eyes when they peeled back open.

It was pure want.

They rushed together without any idea of how to fit that inch more into each other, to fill all the holes life had put there. It didn’t matter that this kiss was hungry, filled with all their unspoken desires and enough to match the temperature of a volcano.

It was perfect.

Teeth grazed his lips and he had to taste that extra inch inside Nuada’s mouth, chasing it with his tongue and getting a loud moan out of Nuada when he did it just right.

He could hear half desperate noises breaking free from Nuada as hands pulled at his clothes, lips set on tasting every inch of John's and learning the hidden angles of his body.

John couldn’t remember losing his top, eyes struggling to focus past the blur of his hands struggling to undo any of the buttons on Nuada’s shirt. _Why did buttons have to become so difficult when least appropriate._

He got several open, not nearly enough to take it off but certainly enough to give him room to stick his hand down the collar of Nuada’s shirt and grip at those back muscles that had haunted his dreams. He dug his fingers in to grip at their solid mass, feeling them yield to his eager touch and Nuada bend into him.

“John” Nuada growled against his neck and it was the only warning he had before Nuada bodily lifted him, taking his weight and wrapping his arms around his hips. Fumbling for balance, John ended up wrapping arms and legs around where he could, clutching to Nuada who had started harshly panting in his ear.

“To bed, yes?” words were whispered against his collarbone and at that they were moving.

It hadn’t been a question for all it was worded as one.

Nuada’s long legs raced them across his floor and delivering them to his bedroom in moments. John’s brain had decided he had to hang on than try to keep touching everywhere he could so that when Nuada lowered him down to the bed; it was back to exploring.

He sunk slightly when Nuada pressed down on top of him, lying over him to kiss his mouth like it held the last drops of water for a thirsty man.

If he had to pick from his past relationships, then Nuada was by far _the best_ kisser John had ever had the pleasure of.

“Ah” he gasped through clenched teeth, watching his bottom lip get pulled roughly between Nuadas teeth as he grazed the meat of it, pulling back to suck and plump it. No doubt John would look like he was wearing bright red lipstick by the time Nuada was done with them.

He was devouring and John struggled to notice the hand rubbing closer and closer-

When it reached for his fly John's hand landed on it, halting it before the zip could go down. John didn’t know if he’d be willing to stop if Nuada really asked, but he had to ensure that other... considerations had been made.

As if reading his mind as to why, Nuada pressed his lips rougher against John's, gasping in controlled anguish before pulling back...and back.

He lifted his upper body off John and turned towards his side cabinet.

John's brain hadn’t caught up to what he was doing, only that he sat up, intent to follow Nuada’s body heat and stop him from leaving.

A small silvery packet was brandished in front of his eyes and John had to blink a few times to see it properly, tilting his head back to see a squire condom packet inches from his face.

Nuada was quietly laughing at him; face flushed and skin starting to take on a fine layer of sweat.

John was feeling kinda hot and sweaty himself, so he retaliated. Leaning forward, he licked a hot strip along Nuadas abs, now exposed by the open buttons.

Nuada’s face constricted like he couldn’t decide on whether to participate or enjoy the feeling.

John didn’t care, he got to work on tasting as much skin as he could, feeling the hammering of Nuada’s heart through layers of skin under his tongue.

It tasted of salt and bright bursts of victory.

John couldn’t get enough of it.

When he steadied his hands on Nuada’s hips, he realised how far down he was, close to Nuada’s aching hard on and the realisation made his mouth dry out. He’d never - not with a man certainly but with Nuada...

Hands seized the sides of his head before he could pressed his lips to his new goal, holding him back with a steady pressure that would not let up no matter how much he tried.

Gritting his teeth for having to restrain himself he looked up towards Nuada and finally noticed why.

His eyes were bright and clouded, a flush raised along the top of his chest as he gazed down at John and gasped noisily.

He looked ruined...or close to be.

John had done that...it only made him want to do it more.

Tightening his fingers on Nuada’s hips, he pushed against the hands holding his head back but again, they didn’t budge.

While annoying, he’d been expecting it. Nuada didn’t seem like he wanted the moment to be over, not realising that there was definitely going to be more moments to come.

Many more

Rather than go forward for his next move, he drew back so he was lying down and Nuada came with him, settling his body along John's, thinking the position was safe.

When Nuada leaned forward, John met him half way, arched forward so he could reach further down and grab a handful of Nuada’s backside. It gave him the perfect grip to grind them together-

Nuada let out a surprised groan that shot past his lips, his face painted in shocked arousal and overall sending a burst of ecstasy into John's veins.

“John” Nuada tried to reason; hand going to his bicep to try and loosen his hold but there was no strength behind it as Nuada tilted his head down and shut his eyes.

He was fighting to ignore his release and yet John could see everything in him demanding it.

It didn’t matter that they were barely dressed, pants still on and grinding against each other like teens. It was the perfect foreplay with a chance of release early on.

No one wanted to see the whole fireworks display go off in one go, they wanted it to last hours. But there was more than one rocket to set off.

John heard his name between every stuttered gasp and watched finally as Nuada’s body gave in, arching in a tense bend. A grunt slipped past Nuada’s sealed mouth, too much to hold in as he remained taught and followed the slower rocking of their bodies, easing as if he was losing power, coming down from his release.

God the look on his face would be enough to last John through several lonely nights.

When he settled, he laid half on-half off- John, perhaps trying to take the weight and not squish him.

For his trouble, John rubbed up and down his back, soothing but taking quiet delight in feeling the tremors that still raced through Nuada’s body.

He’d never known he had such a sexual ego before.

Wet lips kissed at the base of his ear and then worked towards his mouth, the saliva cooler than his own as Nuada kissed him at a sedate pace, content in his afterglow.

When Nuada had decided he’d expended enough energy driving John mad, he hovered his face above John's and sighed in resignation.

Had he really been expecting him to play fair?

“That was very naughty John” Nuada said, sounding much calmer.

“Well, it did have a lovely desired effect?” John cheekily replied.

Nuada hummed, settling his body more fully atop John's and pulled his shirt fully off, letting it drop out of sight next to the bed. When his fingers slid to John's pants, they waited along the rim for permission.

John didn’t have any conscious choice of the full body shiver that raced through him, Nuada easily feeling it and proceeding to unclasp his belt.

The rough texture of the pants felt too tight and constraining when they started to move but Nuada was quick, dragging them down and managing to snag his briefs with them. It felt colder to be exposed to the air as Nuada dragged everything off but it also felt heavenly.

He was aching and getting to the point where small spikes of pain were intercepting the pleasant buzz of arousal. As Nuada stood back up, his eyes traced the full expansion of him and consciously or not, his tongue traced his lips.

He seemed interested in following John's earlier plan.

John grabbed out for the packet Nuada had dropped near the top of the bed and pushed it towards him. He still had some restraint left in him and he wasn’t about to go off if someone touched him the wrong way.

Nuada nodded and turned to grab something else off the table, dropping it next to John's shoulder and started to open his packet. When John turned to look it was a small tube, full and unopened.

John moaned and felt his dick twitch, the sight a clear indication of what was about to happen. He didn’t know if he could be mentally present for that part.

He wasn’t so sure how close he was anymore.

When he heard the jingle of Nuada’s belt buckle, his eyes snapped open, uncaring of his plight and demanding to watch Nuada finally lose the rest of his clothes. The bastard even slowed down as he stepped out of his pants, not at all self conscious of the strip tease.

John grinned, throwing his head back and shut his eyes tight, feeling a thrill run down his back that felt like someone had tapped a live wire in his spine.

Nuada was going to be the death of him.

When warm hands grabbed his ankles and lifted them so they rested at the edge of the bed, John’s whole nerve system homed in on the touch. Nuada had rolled the condom on and his dick was starting to fill again, refractory period be damned.

Nuada lent down and scooped up the tube, uncapping it and squeezing some out onto his fingers, the substance clear and jelly looking. Thankfully he didn’t try to touch John before or between warming it, just watched him slowly succumb to a fevered lust with eyes glued to his hand.

When he was ready and decided John looked too desperate, he took pity, laying his weight back over John to hold his body down, letting John pant and gasp erratically beneath him.

“John, just relax” Nuada whispered and when he finally opened his eyes, Nuada let his roaming hand trail down between them. The first instance of feeling was a warm gel circling the edge of the skin around his hole, running gently across it but not pressing in.

John grunted anyway, the feeling enough to make his legs shake as if Nuada had found a nerve to play on like a new interesting instrument. His fingers didn’t try to grab hold of Nuada, instead wound themselves into the bedding to try and find stability and purchase there.

A finger pressed up towards the first knuckle and John's back bowed, an uncomfortable grunt bursting out of him in surprise.

He understood he needed to relax but it was a struggle taking long breaths in and out. It was a strange feeling and John had to think of Nuada above him rather than the finger now fully inside him.

It took another minute of patience until Nuada added another, and when finally a third was pressed in, John threw his head back.

“-Nuada” the voice didn’t sound like his own, it sounded pained and desperate.

One final twist and he was empty again, almost begging to have the feeling back, but as his mouth opened on the words, Nuada was dipping in and sliding his tongue against his. It was enough to make him forget, battling and then yielding to Nuada’s kiss to finally feel a new pressure, pushing deeper inside him.

His heart stuttered in his chest, unsure whether to be afraid or exhilarated as the fullness kept up, sliding deeper until Nuada was flush up against him. His body twitched and spasmed, unknowing if it should push or accept the new presence now taking up room inside him.

Nuada was biting his lip, the muscles in his arms and chest quivering to move and yet he stayed perfectly still.

It made John’s decision that much better, gripping shaking hands onto Nuada’s back to pull him down so they could be nearer.

The new angle shifted inside him and Nuada shook because of it, hips breaking free of his control to slam back and forward once before he got hold of himself. The motion pushed a stunned groan from John, clenching his lips together to try and stay quiet.

Teeth scraped his shoulder as Nuada started to pull his head away and then decided he preferred kissing John. If kissing is what it could be called as they gasped and moaned into each other’s mouths as Nuada finally moved.

A slow rhythm started, rocking them together then working to strain against the other, but they found their pace after the first few thrusts.

John had tried to hang on to Nuada during it, but his arms gave out at the sharp pinches of pure light that sparked in his core, low and intense. It dragged a drawn out moan from him and Nuada took it as an incentive.

Their bodies writhed faster together, the hum constant in John’s ears and veins and in tune to the heat and flare of need building inside him. His legs had risen to hold around Nuada’s hips, thighs digging in to try and ride it out and urge him on.

“Uuuhh” He shouted when Nuada rolled his hips, head back and neck arched as Nuada did it again.

His mind filtered through in small bursts, seeing his own hands start to drag and claw against straining shoulders, merciless and needy but Nuada held on through it.

Molten fire was building in the base of his stomach as his body thrashed and squirmed, trying for that perfect angle again. Nuada only had to knock his hands away once, warning enough that John not help himself along.

If he was going to come, Nuada was going to be the one to do it.

“Ah-fuc-” John's spine tried to arch but it was near impossible with the position so he tucked his face into the tense line of Nuada's neck to hold on as Nuada repeatedly thrust single minded, hitting that perfect bundle of nerves again and again.

It felt like many things and all at once too much and just enough.

Like someone trying to strike up the spark on a lighter, the burst of white embers flaring in and out to signal what it could potentially be. What it was going to be.

There was a rushing sensation shooting out from his stomach, heat spreading down to his toes and up past his ears, bringing that wave of fire and heat flushing through him. His mouth opened on a groan as all the air forced itself out of his lungs, his world made up of pure feeling that filled his mind and body like an entity, moving as one clear cleansing wave.

He let out a long drawn out noise as he came, sounding wounded but thankful for it. It felt so good- it felt like dying in one breath and then being made whole in the next intake.

He’d been tensed so hard that when he slowly came down, his muscles felt too weak to do anything. It left him boneless and pliable for Nuada as he enclosed John in his arms, peppering kisses along his face and chest and still continued his rushing pace; sending small ripples of pained pleasure through him.

John could tell he wasn’t far off and so stayed relaxed as Nuada’s pattern began to deteriorate, hips speeding up and his body growing taut.

When Nuada came, he moaned into the space between them, arched down over John and bracing forearms beside his head. Every breath after sounded like it, face blooming in a flush that spread down his neck. When his release finished, his arms shook once and he collapsed his weight onto John, no grace left in him.

John didn’t mind being squished this time.

While it seemed that Nuada was much bigger than John, he wasn’t. The suits were deceptive for their shape and John guessed they were tailored to make Nuada look imposing. Now he was just muscle and mush, breathing back to normal as he settled properly on top of John.

“You will be the death of me John Myers” Nuada sighed, pressing his face into John's neck, eyes already closing to go asleep.

“Only in the good way I hope?” John wiggled. Nuada had yet to slip out and while it wasn’t painful, it was beginning to get uncomfortable. Everything was cooling down and he wanted to get clean before Nuada fell asleep.

“Have you not heard of afterglow?” Nuada mumbled, sounding annoyed and refusing to open his eyes.

“Yes. But I also want to get cleaned up before you fall asleep on me” John sassed back but Nuada had opened his eyes, leaning up on his elbows to stare at down at John.

He didn’t like the look now developing in those eyes. He was tired and sore-

“Well then-”

 _Oh no_ \- John recognised his error when Nuada's eyes became hooded, pulling his body up and sliding out of John in the same instant. It left him feeling hollow and now he really did need a shower.

Only he didn’t think Nuada would be allowing him to take it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, 3 chapters away from the end.....wonder what i'll be writing then.... ^^
> 
> Better yet, none of you know whats coming up! 
> 
> (also plz be kind to me- I is only a poor writer)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You bet ur ass i gave u more!

**Part A- adult content- skip to part B for rest of chapter- Dont worry, you wont miss anything.**

Part A

“Let’s get you cleaned up” Nuada pulled him along, taking into account how John couldn’t seem to walk in a straight line.

“God- Nuada- let go. I said get clean not make more mess” John parroted back, only slightly annoyed at Nuada's stamina. It was making John feel like the old one in the relationship, but he soothed his own pride by remembering that Nuada was probably from another planet.

A place where the aliens looked like models and were perfect at everything they did except talking about feelings and family matters.

They were directed to Nuada’s personal bathroom that held a shower that took up half a wall and a bath that looked like it could fit three people in. Nuada continued tugging on his wrist, leading him to the shower.

“John, I think I’ve waited long enough to get my hands on you- will you let me do so again?”

 _How could Nuada say this stuff and not sound like a cheesy novel_ , John thought to himself, letting Nuada pull him into the shower and close the door. It was like a small room but with three glass walls and a square shower head at least 2 feet wide.

Nuada pressed nimble fingers into his back, right over muscles that had started to take on a tight feel. He was going to be sore in the morning.

He ignored the thrill that followed the thought. He’d never been bodily sore days after sex. Maybe he hadn’t been doing it right, or maybe it was a Nuada thing.

The man himself turned from fiddling with a wall dial and gave him a heated look.

John didn’t try to summarise or think on Nuada stamina now, only that it was enough of a turn on to have Nuada shift over from inches away and start kissing him like he’d been waiting long enough for their lips to press together.

Ignoring the dull ache at the bottom of his spine, he grabbed at Nuada, fingers seeking the muscles high up his back, the ones that bulged when Nuada tensed.

He let out a needy sigh, tilting his head to give Nuada access to his neck. He never failed to miss his opportunity, pressing warm lips and strong teeth against the sensitive skin.

Thankfully, he had yet to leave a hickey John couldn’t hide, but there was too much mirth in Nuada's eyes every time he watched John check his neck in the mirror. It would happen eventually.

Two fingers pressed up inside him without notice and he arched both in pain and shocked arousal. He swiped out his hand to grab onto Nuada's wrist and pressed tense fingers into the strong arm muscle, attempting to control the fingers now rubbing soothingly inside.

“Nua-” he gasped as the fingers twisted in a small circle, teasing near the rim. He was clutching one arm around him, head against Nuada's as the man breathed hard against his neck.

“Nua-AH-Fuc-aH-” he cried, mouth dropping open and words tumbled out as pained pleasure shot up his spine. He wasn’t full as he was before, but this type of penetration was going to end him sooner than he expected.

It was focused and intent.

He growled and rubbed his head back and forth over the top of Nuada's until lips trailed up to his ear and asked him to turn around.

His body reacted before he could, turning on shivering muscles and thankful his feet didn’t slide one bit on the wet floor. With his back to Nuada, he now only had the wall to look at and every other sense trying to home in on-

“Fuck!” he scrambled for a moment, losing his balance before Nuada righted him, wrapping an arm around his upper chest. It pressed them closer together and Nuada didn’t stop. He touched nerves that sent John's legs shaking and his lower stomach swirling with a sudden pressure.

He played him with fascination, learning all the area’s that got the best noises.

John was thankful for the lack of close neighbours, because he was now wailing; the fingers inside him having taken on a fast motion that meant John didn’t stand a chance.

“John” Nuada growled behind his right ear, sinking teeth harder into the meaty skin of his shoulders. It wasn’t painful but god did it add to the overall sensation.

He let out a high keen, body arching as he started to feel his orgasm begin to unfold. At the noise, Nuada boxed him in, urgently pressing his fingers in and lowering his hand to take John in his hands and pump three times.

That was end.

Crunching his eyes shut, John's mouth opened, all the noise trapped in his lungs as his body couldn’t work out whether it wanted to implode or explode. He arched and bent, writhing as he came; tensing what he felt was every muscle in his body.

It wasn’t as passionate as their previous time, but it was selfishly satisfying, enough to white out his brain and forget everything for those brief moments.

Nuada teeth dragged along his neck and John grunted loud, melting forward against the wall and feeling Nuada press bodily against his whole frame.

He couldn’t stand; the muscles in his legs were shaking. Everything was fuzzy and he just wanted to slip and sink down the drain with the water and his own release.

Nuada was running a hand through John's wet hair, kissing his back and shoulders and whispering- something to John but he couldn’t hear.

“wha?” John asked, half stupid and voice slurred.

“You’re perfect” Nuada said clearly, kissing the side of his face when John turned to try and catch sight of him. But looking at Nuada only made John realise-

“You-” John reached towards him, arms floppy and drained and Nuada didn’t need to push his hands away very hard.

“It’s alright, I’ve got you”

Perhaps Nuada didn’t understand, so John steadied his legs and slid around so he could face him, dropped his eyes down. Nuada must have been very uncomfortable with how red the head of his dick was, so full it touched his stomach.

John wrapped a loose hand around the top and stopped.

He’d never done this part before-

Nuada blew out a sharp breath and quickly wrapped one of his own hands around John's, starting the motion before John could get nervous over the semantics of it.

It took five long strokes with Nuada's hand clenched around his own before Nuada was gasping and arching suddenly, white come building and spilling from between their hands. It all got swept down the drain in seconds, washing away the evidence.

It took longer than normal for Nuada's eyes to focus again, lazily rubbing his body against Johns. Together they took to washing themselves, using the body wash in the corner of the shower and cleaning hair and bodies separate from one another but never far from reach.

**Part B**

They dried off in the bathroom using towels so fluffy John considered taking it back to bed to use as a pillow. Nuada took it from his hands and dropped each of theirs in a basket behind the door on the way out.

Shakily John followed Nuada to the bed, cautious and unsure if his muscles would try to give out on him. Again, he’d never had such intense sex that his muscles didn’t ache; they just loosened so much they weren’t trust worthy.

It was odd. John didn’t know if he liked the loss of muscle control, but regardless when Nuada pulled the covers back for his side of the bed, he slid in gratefully.

“God, my muscles feel weak” John admitted, dropping his head onto Nuada's shoulder. A hum sounded under his ear and he smacked at Nuada’s chest with his hand. He should have known Nuada would take it as a job well done.

They lounged in bed for an hour or two and John allowed himself to slip into a light sleep, but mostly, they held onto each other and savoured the closeness.

Minutes or hours later, John heard something chimed on the side table and Nuada unhooked one arm to reach for it.

It was his mobile, and whatever he’d read on the screen made his face twist.

“What?” John asked, forcing himself to remain calm, clutching the cloud of warmth that had been present before the text.

“Nothing bad, I just have mail waiting for me in the lobby” he crunched his face again, dropped his phone back onto the table and turned back into the embrace, rolling them so he was now on top.

“-and I do not want to get out of this bed” Nuada finished, pecking John's lips lightly only once.

John smirked up at him, shuffling his shoulder to readjust to the new position. Nuada wasn’t even crushing him but refused to move at any of his insistent nudges.

“Nuada...don’t you need to go get it?” John shoved lightly again, trying to turn back on his side. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable, but he wanted to roll back into his warm spot.

A hum sounded, rippling across John's chest where they touched. Nuada simply tucked his head into John's neck to settle his weight down further, “In the morning”.

John grumbled and at least managed to shift around to get his hands free, wrapping them around Nuada's back. In for a penny, in for a pound they said.

“You’re so spoiled” John added, but Nuada's didn’t answer, he breathing light and regular. Again John quietly cursed him for having such control over everything, to his facial expressions and fancy life and his nice apartment to being able to tell his body it was time to sleep and it listened.

Begrudgingly he closed his own eyes.

In the morning, Nuada slipped down to the lobby to pick up his mail and John went to make breakfast with the sparse amount of food Nuada had in.

“You need to go shopping, there’s nothing but bread and milk in here” John shouted from the kitchen when he heard the front door open and shut. Silence answered him and when he popped his head out to check, Nuada was stood in the living room, looking down at a large thin envelope.

He watched Nuada twist it around in his hands and after a few more seconds when it still wasn’t opened, John lowered his eyebrows in confusion.

“You ok?”

Nuada looked up at him and John was presented with a worried expression, one Nuada hadn’t worn since the meeting with Broom. It made him sweep over and glance down at the thing that had caused it.

At the top of the brown envelope, it had stamped in black font ‘Private and confidential, addressed to Nuada Silverlance’ and at the top the title, ‘Immigration office’.

It was shocking how quick his stomach turned, twisting in shared worry. John glanced back up to Nuada who had taken to running his fingers along the top as if he was intending to open it, but was dreading reading it.

“Do you want me to open it?” John quietly asked, placing a hand on Nuada's arm to draw him down to the couch. Nuada sighed heavily; shaking his head and ripping the top open roughly.

John stayed quiet while he pulled out two thick sheets of paper and together they read it, shoulders pressed together.

-          _\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

_This letter is addressed to Nuada Silverlance concerning his immigration status. If you are not said person, discontinue reading and send back to the address displayed._

_June 7 th, XXXX_

_House of immigration and customs._  
Attorney general  
U.S Department of justice  
  


_Dear Mr Nuada Silverlance_

_This is a formal letter and decree from Immigration office concerning your status to live and work in: New York, US._

_After substantial evidence gathering and a board of selected peers we have overlooked your visa and evaluated your marital status and have deemed that it is **valid**_

_Evidence was provided by your co-workers who have vouched for your validation of remaining in the country and have spoken highly of your position in: BPRD. It has been proven that you are not remaining within the country to:_

  *          _Commit fraud_
  *          _Avoid deportation_
  *          _Scam or commit a crime_



_To our knowledge, you have never been a financial burden on any government assistance and are a model citizen who is intent of being an asset to the country._

_We are happy to confirm that you visa is now valid and will remain so for the duration of your stay in the country. We’d also like to note that should your circumstances change, please be in touch with any immigration office available to discuss the matter._

_A document has been added by your advisor and we would insist that you read it before you take any action._

_We wish you the best of luck and congratulate you for your successful completion of your visa._

_Signed_

_P.Adwill  
Head of immigration office._

_\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

John felt his stomach flip and realised he was gripping Nuada's arm tight, scrunching the shirt he had on.

Nuada hadn’t reacted at all to the touch, but his face was completely blank, like he couldn’t believe what he was reading.

He had been through a few trying months plus the issue with his father only recently being sorted out... he seemed like all his emotions had been dispensed equally for all the fuck ups life had thrown at him and simply didn’t have any left to spare.

Nuada flipped the paper over to check the back, but there was only the watermark visible through from the front. He gently placed the first piece of paper to the side and started to read the second, the one that was from their advisor.

_\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

_Dear Mr Silverlance_

_It has been a pleasure in dealing with yours and Mr Myers case and while we may have gotten off to a rocky start, I feel your case has been very special indeed._

_Let me be clear, I do fully believe that you used your marriage to Mr Myers as a means to getting out of deportation, but after our meeting I came to believe that the two of you have grown very close and are intent of staying together, regardless of your visa verdict._

_Now while I do take my job seriously, I have had many years of being able to tell the fakers from the real thing and believe that the two of you do indeed have something special. For this reason and some others, I decided to add in my support and confirmation that you should remain in the country._

_This was not a political move nor was it one based solely on my personal feelings. I did not provide my support for any personal or wealthy gain but merely to ensure that people who are deserving of remaining in the country get the chance to do so._

_I hope that the two of you enjoy your lives together and hope to not see you in my office again should circumstances change._

_I wish you both the best for the future and would like to add I have disclosed the same letter to Mr Myers at his address should this one not reach you._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr Gilberts_

_\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

Blinking rapidly, Nuada dropped the paper to the table and left it all there, staring straight ahead and quiet.

“Is that it?” John asked, sounding hopeful. He really hoped that was it over now.

That the situation previously hanging over Nuada's head was finally ending.

It seemed like it was all they’d been doing lately, dealing with issues that had cropped up in their lives and levelling it out.

For a better future.

“Yes” Nuada sounded hollowed out and relieved, too tired and at the same time, fully alive with the realisation.

It was done.

Nuada had his visa validated and they were still sitting side by side on the couch, their built up lives safe. Nuada didn’t have to worry about deportation or being shipped back to his father, John didn’t have to worry about losing him and having to go back to life without Nuada.

They turned to each other as if rehearsed and hugged tighter than they ever had.

John felt sick with the relief, the worry a now none existent gap in his stomach that left him feeling weak. Nuada was crushing his face into his neck and holding on as if he feared they would be ripped away from each other by another incident.

John started to laugh quietly, feeling giddy that they now could relax and Nuada quickly joined in, easing his tight hold. It was one of the most perfect sounds John had heard in a while.

“See, we -”

A hard knock at the door interrupted him and John had to watch Nuada's face harden in veiled worry. They hadn’t been expecting anyone and just coming off the high of relief, it could be something bad.

“Hey Nuada, you in?” a loud familiar voice shouted through the door and they both let out a withheld breath.

“Go away wink!” Nuada shouted, unfolding their arms from around each other and getting up to walk to the door. They both knew Wink was not so easily deterred.

“Come on!- I just came by to see you. Heard you’d gotten back- Nuada!- open the door....do you really want me to start singing?”

Nuada ragged the door open on the first high pitched note of Celine Dion’s my heart will go on. Wink was stood not two feet away, head thrown back and arms spread as if he was performing for a rapt audience.

“Well alright, glad to see the two of you getting along so well. You two must be nice and cosy-”

He bobbed to the side and twiddled his fingers at John in greeting as John decided to join Nuada at the door. It served to block the entry way perfectly and deliver the silent message that he couldn’t come in.

Wink didn’t at all seem to mind being withheld at the door, smiling big and wide at them. He looked extremely happy, but that was usually his default expression unless you talked sports with him and then it was like he turned into a grumpy old man.

However-

“Nuada you dog, I mean you are married to him but damn!” Wink hollering and John's face burned in mortification for a reason he didn’t know about.

Bewildered John turned to look at Nuada for clarification as he usually did when they interacted with wink. He seemed larger than life and had a personality that could either win him a room full of friends or begrudging respectful enemies.

“Next time use less teeth Nuada, that neck looks too delicate for you to be nibbling-”

The door slammed shut so hard the frame rattled for a few short seconds afterwards, but it wasn’t enough to block out Winks laughter as he hollered with it.

Automatically, John's hands went to his neck to cover it and Nuada grabbed at them to try and see if there were any visible marks.

“John- there’s nothing there. Its just wink being an _asshole!_ ” Nuada finished, shouted the swear word to the door and Wink erupted in laughter again.

“John I’m sorry” Wink shouted, being so loud the people a floor down would no doubt be putting in a complaint. “I was joking!”

“Goodbye wink!” Nuada growled and John fled, aiming for the bathroom that had the biggest mirror in. He would seriously kick Nuada out the bed for weeks if he’d left a mark. He only barely caught Nuada hissing a rather colourful threat at Wink as he followed after him.

After tugging his collar around and bending his neck and body around, John could confirm that yes, there were no marks on his neck and yes, wink was an asshole. A friendly asshole but one all the same.

“See, there is nothing-”

Music followed on the tail end of Nuada's words and John recognised it as the song he’d assigned Liz’s contact on his phone.

_What now?!_

When they got to the living room again, his phone was ending the second round of ringing; screen lit up and case vibrating enough to move it a few inches around. John watched the light die out on the last ring, unsure if he wanted to answer it.

He didn’t get much of a choice, the phone lighting up again on its third ringing session.

Liz was adamant she wanted a word with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i rather love Wink and his humour.  
> And troubles still around the corner. Liz is on the hunt!
> 
> Leave me love for that extra love scene and marvel that i actually finished this fic.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i wanna say is....poor john....poor nuada...  
> POOR ME!
> 
> ....Enjoy

Feeling Nuada come up behind him, John swiped his finger alone the screen to answer and jammed it up to his ear rather than put it on speaker. He didn’t want her hearing Wink if he’d stuck around. If he was smart, he’d have left.

“John, what’s this I hear about the immigration office?!” Liz angrily asked down the phone. She didn’t sound like she was in the mood to be reasoned with, nor bullshitted.

“Liz-How did you even hear about that?” John asked back, sounded just as annoyed now.

“Red has contacts that I sometimes use and there was a flag about immigration-”

“So you were snooping” John interrupted, going still with an anger he’d hoped he’d never associate with Liz.

She stopped suddenly, holding off on whatever she was about to say. “No-I-”

“Yes you were. God Liz!” John stormed towards the kitchen and walked around the counter, not really going anywhere but the motion enough to pacify the need to move.

“Listen John, we’ll talk soon ok?” Liz answered, now sounding like she was reasoning with him and _he_ was the one being difficult.

That brought him up short.

“What, no we won’t” John grumbled, fighting off the hope to see her and then the fear of seeing her face to face. She lives hours away and that was by plane-

“Yes we will. Hellboy and me are already on the plane”

She was as well. John could hear the quiet chatter of other people in the background and the hum of engines that could have easily been a plane.

_Oh god_

He heard Nuada suck in a breath from right behind him and he turned to watch him rushed around the counter and to the living room, scooping up the papers and continuing on to the bedroom.

“Listen Liz, that’s really not necessary-”

“John, we’ll see you soon” She finished sternly and then ended the call. John was left gaping down at the counter with nothing to show for how the situation had spiralled so quickly out of control.

The only answer he could come up with was that they were cursed. They were doomed!- Fate did not want them to be happy. Life itself had revolted against them.

Keys rattled to his right and he jumped, startled by the noise.

Nuada was near the door, jacket on and keys in hand stood looking at him. “We need to get to yours, if the same letter was sent; we don’t want her getting her hands on it”.

John hadn’t gotten dressed so quick in his life, still pulling his arm into the sleeve of his own jacket as they jumped into Nuada's car. He didn’t even feel bad that Nuada drove like his usual mad self while getting them to John's.

They didn’t know how long it would be before Liz and hellboy arrived. The fact that the only warning they’d gotten had been Liz trying to extract information out of John before they arrived was scary.

Nuada displayed amazing parking skills as he swerved and then settled them into the usual spot, but John had already undone his seatbelt and was popping the door open the moment they rocked to a stop.

He didn’t even have time to marvel that the lift was finally fixed as they raced up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. He fumbled with his keys in the lock with Nuada crowded up behind him, breathing heavily on his neck and not in the fun way.

Someone had slipped the envelope under the door and when he stepped in he had to reach and catch himself on the bookcase before he could land on his ass, sliding on the smooth material.

While there was now a foot print on the front of said envelop, they had it safely in their hands and Nuada folded it up into his jacket.

It was probably for the best. If Liz thought John was hiding something from her, she would raid his apartment until she found it.

Rather than stand and worry, they each took to tidying up the place, throwing in a wash and dumping any food that had turned in the fridge. They were both folding down the bed when someone knocked hard on the door.

It had only been an hour since Liz had called.

The knock came again, bare knuckles against the wood. It wasn’t even a second of silence before the knock sounded again, consistently tapping that demanded attention.

Sighing John rounded the bed, getting out the bedroom first and approached the door, Nuada slinking after him as if John was about to face down a feral dog.

John reason Liz was just as dangerous as one.

The moment the door opened, Liz was arguing, stepping into the flat and storming towards the living room. Hellboy slid in quietly; face twitchy as he watched Liz wave her arms around in agitation.

“What the hell are you into John? - Is it him, is it to do with Nuada?” She aggressively pointed a finger at Nuada, who dropped down onto the couch and shot looks between John and her, face full of apprehension.

“No Liz. Anyway-” John shouted over her, shoving the door shut and meeting her in the living room. “-what the hell do you think you’re doing? - it’s my life and your snooping. There wasn’t anything wrong and you’ve come storming down here-”

He noticed hellboy going to the couch to join Nuada, both husbands sitting quietly and watching the show of the two siblings arguing back and forth.

“No John. I was keeping an eye on you, not snooping. You live out here by yourself and I want to make sure you’re ok. And seriously, nothing wrong!- its immigration John!” Liz shouted back, the two of them stepping in close to argue.

While it looked aggressive, they only ever did it when they needed to get close enough to look at each other and know it was important.

“Fine” John shouted, rubbing hands up into his hair and scrubbing his scalp in agitation. Liz stopped talking instantly, crossed her arms and tilted her chin at him.

It was a trade mark move. _Go on then-_ it said.

“It’s to do with both of us. Nuada had a problem with his visa so we _both_ decided to get married” John explained, already raising a hand to stop Liz as her eye twitched. She knew something was wrong with the sentence, but not what.

“Liz, I just- we got married and it was rushed but we don’t regret it. I didn’t want Nuada to get deported. I didn’t tell you about us sooner cos...you know what I’m like” John shrugged feebly and Liz dropped the tension level of her stance to a 3, not longer running high.

She knew what John was like with relationships. He’d stopped being hopeful and had just simply accepted the good when it came. He rarely talked to her about it unless something happened.

“Why was immigration involved” she asked in a quiet voice and this was the dangerous one. This she reserved for ferreting out his secrets.

“We had a rushed wedding and Immigration got involved because of the visa problem-”

“What was wrong with his visa” Liz cast a glance at Nuada but looked back at John for the answer only because she’d know if he lied to her.

“Nuada's...father was making things difficult. He got it cancelled so Nuada would have to go back home but its fine now, we sorted all that out” John cast an apologetic look at Nuada for having to bring it up.

“Who’s his fa....oh, Silverlance...I was wondering where I’d heard the name before” she turned and eyed Nuada. Shockingly, hellboy was nodding along with her and casting a sympathetic look at him as well.

“The Son’s of the Earth” Hellboy added “father told me about them”.

The room went silent, the argument now over and things briefly explained. But there was still the problem of what to do now. Liz and hellboy were still in his living room and didn’t look to be leaving any time soon.

“So will you both be staying?” Nuada asked when no one had talked to each other, looking away from the others to prevent any awkwardness.

“Yeah”, Liz nodded and rolled her jacket down off her shoulders, “We’ve got someone to look after the kids for a few days”

“Eh- if you’re planning on staying, I don’t think I’ve got the room” John quickly added, hands hovering at his hips before he flopped them uselessly.

“Nonsense, they can stay here and you can stay over at my place” Nuada helpfully added, not at all catching onto the glare John was shooting at him.

“Ha- yeah no. I’m not leaving Liz unsupervised in my place” John laughed playfully and stuck his own tongue out when Liz presented hers in a childish manner. It was a sign that things were ok between them, for now at least.

“Fine, I’ll give Broom a call, see if he’ll have us over” Liz said, turning on her heels as she pulled her phone out.

John didn’t know whether it was purposeful that she turned her back to hellboy as he’d tensed up, shaking his head at her to curb her phone call.

She was none the wiser to her husband’s dismay.

“Yeah, great thanks. I’ll bring along John and Nuada too” Liz said and John quickly shot her a look.

She looked pleasantly smug as she turned back to the room, pushing her arms back through the sleeves of her jacket. “Good news, we’re all going to dinner at Brooms, apparently Abe’s already there”.

_God- she’d gone there._

“Liz no-” John started to say.

“John yes” Liz cut across him, hands falling onto her hips.

Nuada shot up from the couch, so fast it instantly silenced the two of them. “We are all going, John, get your coat”

They all shuffled awkwardly down the staircase, Nuada and hellboy in the lead. John didn’t know why but hellboy looked extremely nervous, hands wiping on his pants and going in and out of his pockets.

He’d only seen him like this when Liz had went into labour and face timed him. She’s been lying on a bed in the hospital laughing at the screen and when he asked what was funny, she’d pointed it to the room to advertise her very stressed and pacing husband.

Nuada didn’t stop, just kept up his pace and went over to his bentley, slipping silently into the driver’s seat. What was even more shocking was hellboy following his example and claiming the passenger seat in the front.

That left him and Liz to sit in the back, making eyes at each other and trying to quietly suss out when hellboy had developed a speech impediment.

John just wished that they could get to Brooms house before anything else could go wrong.

From his right, Liz slapped her knees and wagged her eyes at him. That wasn’t a good sign.

“So..” she said and John instantly cringed his eyes shut, hoping to god that his life would just hurry up and be over.

An hour later, they were all stood in front of Brooms home. It was not just a house, but a building of apartments that were very lavish and very large.

Few people actually living there.

Broom had the top two floors to himself and the entrance even had security to check them over before they went in.

Stood in the lobby, Nuada was discreetly eyeing hellboy, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere in the world except standing in a lavishly decorated lobby.

“Ah, so good of you all to come visit” a elderly voice said from a few feet away and they all turned as one, watching Broom step out of a shiny lift that John knew personally attached to the inside of his apartment.

“Trevor!” Liz’s whole personality changed, happily swooping forward with open arms, embracing Broom as lovingly as he received her. He looked blissful as they hugged; eyes shut and face showing all his age lines.

John kinda wanted one of them hugs as well.

“John my boy!” Broom acknowledged him, opening his arms for the same treatment, regardless that they only ever shook hands because of formality.

He seemed in the hugging mood.

John could count on two hands the amount of times he’d hugged Broom and he didn’t know if it was weird or not that he hugged his boss. In the spectrum of strange it may have added to it that the man was also the founder and head of an empire.

He didn’t leave him waiting long, wrapping his arms around the older man and hugging him gently, careful of his hold due to brooms age.

It made John's chest ache each time he put his head on Brooms shoulder and smelled cologne, medicine and cotton from his clothes.

He knew the reasoning might be because he imagined his own father and the ‘what could have been’, but Broom only ever looked at him like he understood in them moments, when John hugged a little tighter and longer.

He stepped back, letting Nuada pass him and shake Brooms hand.

John found it mentally hilarious picturing Nuada and Broom hugging. When he glanced over to Liz, she was grinning too, like she’d been thinking the same thing.

He felt a small burst of love in his chest and decided he couldn’t be too angry at her. Not for long.

“Hellboy?” Broom ventured in a wary voice, not offering a hug but waiting to take the cue from hellboy.

They hadn’t seen each other for years, since before the kids so it was bound to be awkward, John summarised to himself, watching the two men warily eye the other.

“...Trevor” Hellboy answered in a hard voice, face twitching like he couldn’t decided what expression to settle on.

_Oh boy, they were all in for a fun evening._

Broom looked crestfallen but turned on the balls of his feet and escorted them to the lift and up to his floor.

Thankfully they only endured bad lift music that was too cheery for the situation they’d found themselves in.

John would have found humour in it, had he not felt anxious of what may be on their horizon. A small lift full of people....Liz smiling to herself....Nuada cautiously eyeing everyone....Broom staring straight ahead while tilting his head towards the group....Hellboy staring at Liz like if he looked away, she would vanish and he would start to panic, alone in a situation he didn’t want to ever be in.

“Abe, what are you doing here” Liz followed Broom out the lift first, advancing on the thin framed man who chuckled, catching her in a hug and managed to swing her in a small arc to their delight.

A hand latched onto his elbow and John turned to stare at Nuada, who was giving him an intense look. It was odd and even more so that hellboy hadn’t gotten out either. The doors would shut on them before they got moving along.

“What?” John quickly asked, tugging them forward an inch but Nuada was adamant they were staying in the small confines, regardless of the other person still with them.

“Explain” Nuada commanded, his voice and face tense in suspicion.

He didn’t get to as hellboy put hands on both their backs and pushed them out, missing the doors as they shut behind them. His face spoke of his resolve.

If he was going to endure it, they would have to as well.

John shook his head at Nuada and advanced further into the room, the message clear that Nuada would have to follow. John didn’t think he had enough breath in him or time for that matter to explain the situation they’d been dragged into.

John didn’t actually know what he wanted to hear, since the situation was out of his control and steadily rolling down hill. Nuada seemed to sense this and grabbed hold of his hand, clutching it far too tight as they followed the group.

Broom lead them into the dining room where there was another surprise waiting for them.

“Nuala?” Nuada faltered and then rounded the table to take her hand, pecking her on each cheek. “What are you doing here?” he asked in disbelief but seemed happy to see her.

Nuala laughed daintily and John caught Abe making doe eyes at her. He had to admit, Nuala was lovely in many ways, her laughter bright and cheerful. That she was stunning seemed unimportant to how much more she was.

He just hoped Nuada didn’t react badly to it.

“Dear brother, it’s good to see you again so soon. I was just in discussion with Mr Bruttenholm -” Nuala went on to explain but Broom taped his walking stick once to the wooden floor to interrupt.

“Pardon me dear one, I do ask that you call me Trevor or Broom. Everyone does” Broom advised, face warm and looking just as taken with her.

Nuala’s answering smile was unexpectedly charmed, bowing her head once in acknowledgement.

“Thank you. Well” she turned back to Nuada, “we were discussing the company’s futures and also your promotion, which reminds me”. Tilting around Nuada, she beamed at John and he felt his cheeks warm at being the centre of her focus.

“Congratulations as well John, I hear you’ve also had a promotion. I must say from what I’ve been hearing, you were due one”

John ducked his head down and caught movement out the corner of his eye, catching Liz squinting at him.

“-and you were promoted, god John!” Liz huffed, throwing her hands up in the arm and then letting them fall, slapping her legs as they dropped.

“Why don’t we all go inside and sit down for some tea?” Abe interrupted, going to Liz’s side and taking her by the arm to start moving them into the main room.

It was like a scene from that show, ‘Murder she wrote’ or ‘Puaro’ everyone sitting around sipping at hot tea and neglecting conversing on any touchy subject.

“So...why don’t I get started now that everyone’s here”. Like a conductor, Broom stood up and went towards his small fireplace, placing his now empty tea cup on the mantle.

“Abraham joined me earlier this afternoon to discuss acquiring a rare book for my collection. As some of you are aware, I am an avid reader”

The room chuckled a bit and Brooms eyes crinkled at the edges in joy.

“However it seems a serious matter is in need of discussing...” he sighed as if preparing himself and then turned to stare directly at hellboy, who was doing a good job of playing the oblivious game.

“Hellboy, I would like to take this moment to say this since I may never get a chance again...I am sorry my boy. For everything”

Hellboys face pulled back and forth between emotions, his lips went up into a smile and then down into a frown, fighting over which expression would win out. “What’s there to be sorry for? - I was the one that left”

Broom frame developed a tightness to it that only showed he’d been hurt by the comment and Hellboy pinched his eyes shut in self reprimand.

“The years have separated us, but no more so than when once we last saw each other. Things were said that perhaps should and shouldn’t have been uttered, but we are here now. I regret how things once were but I do not blame you. I tried to keep you safe by not letting you experience your life...and I can only hope that you will still want me in it now”.

Liz grabbed at hellboys larger hand and tugged it into her lap. “Red...seriously...i want this to be sorted out. I want our children to know their grandfather and not just through pictures!”

John felt a sharp pinch on the back of his hand and turned to Nuada, who was glancing between Broom and hellboy with slitted eyes.

John raised an eyebrow at him and Nuada glared at him for it, like John was being dense-

_Oh-_

“-My apologies but is hellboy your son Mr Broom?” Nuala inquired in a faint voice.

“Yeah step son” hellboy shrugged and getting back on topic, “maybe you can come down one of your days off...see the kids I mean”. He rolled his shoulders and looked away, apparently at the end of his emotional capacity.

Liz gave him a startling hard kiss and John had to glance away or be drawn into how sappy the moment was. She was grinning ear to ear and was beginning to take on a tearful smile.

Abe hummed from his seat and elaborated for the room, “Short version of what’s going on...hellboy wanted a normal life, Broom was overbearing. Throw in a few years apart and some angst and we’ve arrived at our present moment”.

John had forgotten how disconnected from his emotions Abe could be when situations concerned knowledge presented themselves and he had the answer.

“...thanks Abe” hellboy grumbled, but he didn’t look too pissed off by his thin best friend so John conceded that Abe would live another day.

“Don’t mention it” Abe waved his hand airily, earning a delighted chuckle from Nuala. John wasn’t looking forward to distracting Nuada from _that_ situation.

Liz coughed and dabbed at her noise with a tissue, “don’t think you’ve gotten off lightly John. We all know that wedding was bogus”.

John felt the exact moment Nuada froze at his side, hand going still on his. He was sitting pretty tense in his seat as well.

“Quite right. But it shows how mysterious love can be, how it can grow in any situation” Broom announced and without a care, turned and sat down next to Liz on their small couch. She wrapped a hand around his and he overlapped it lovely, enveloping it up in his own.

Glancing around they saw Nuala nodding sympathetically and even Abe didn’t see a problem with the accuracy of the information.

“So we’re going there then, is today just the day we get it all off our chests?” John asked the room and watched Broom shake his head.

“No. You both have had a trying few months and deserve the happiness you will bring to the other. But...however...” Broom threw a contemplating look at Liz who was now grinning in an evil manner.

“So since you had a shotgun wedding...we were thinking...why not the real thing? Liz asked innocently, eyes already locked with Nuala’s, both of them wearing similar mischievous expressions.

This was what John hadn’t wanted happening. The two of them combining forces would be enough to overpower anything they could retaliate with.

He didn’t want to get married again, he was already married and-

Nuada snuck a hand up to massage at the back of his neck, cutting off John's response with nimble fingers that pressed gently into the forming tension.

“We will think about it” he answered, tilting his head back to finish off his tea in a regal manner.

The move was graceful enough it made John question whether there were classes on learning how to move like royalty, but John suspected it was entirely a trait of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue next. OOOhhhh i am so excited for the ending!
> 
> i'll try to have another story up soon but it wont be right after or held to a time/date for upload/updates.
> 
> Leave me some love cos this story was so effin LONG. And i did research and crap for it!  
> (like hell do i know how businesses work)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its the end!- enjoy

Epilogue- honeymoon

They ended up taking a cruise for the honeymoon. Nuada had wanted it to be special so they could visit several places at the same time.

John was just grateful they hadn’t picked one place to stay at, since he suspected Liz would try to make a surprise appearance. She’d been threatening it for a month, demanded that they go on their honeymoon already.

Nuada hadn’t realised that she was serious when she’s threatened to drop in on them, laughing it off when John told him.

Lips pressed hotly against the base of his neck, pulling John roughly out of his own head.

Nuada could be a ninja when he wanted, sneaking up on him to now wrap his arms tiredly around John’s waist and lie his head on his shoulder.

John sighed contently, enjoyed the embrace and wrapping one hand around the railing of the ship to stare down at the rushing water. It wasn’t crystal blue, but a darker kind of colour you could only ever get from wild seas.

“Did you send them the [picture](http://i67.tinypic.com/wi97qg.png)?” John asked, basking in the feeling of cool air rushing against his skin and a warm body pressed up behind.

He felt a brief blast of air on his neck as Nuada's quietly laughed, “Yes. I even sent one to our less desirable friends”.

It caused a wide smile to break out over John's face, forcing him to try and hide it by turning his cheek into his shoulder.

Manning had been cautioned for attempting to discredit other staff and then transferred to Austria. John only hoped he wouldn’t be getting any calls to go down and assess the damage the man was making.

His new job was coming along nicely and with some surprises along the way. His job title required him to travel to different branches of the business, sometimes overseas where he would assess why and how things were going wrong and do damage control.

He’d only been called away twice and Nuada's face each time had been thunderous.

After that people must have heard of the new board members displeasure at his husband coming to clean other people’s messes up and had gotten their affairs in order.

Hellboy was another surprise, having indeed decided to patch things up with Broom and acting as head of a new branch opening up in England, where he would be able to work closer to home and open up new opportunities for the business.

Liz had been contracted to act as assistant head to him, ensuring he didn’t do anymore runners now that he had some responsibility. Currently there was talk coming down the vine that she was the one that ran the company and hellboy was left playing catch up.

Krauss was another story. While he was brass and a by the book employee, he loosened up when he had drink in him. The quote came to mind ‘the toes you step on today, could be connected to the butt you have to kiss tomorrow’ and it was apt in his case, sussing on that they were there to stay after Nuada's big promotion.

Nuada had growled at John for inviting him to the second wedding, but it had turned out John had been right.

Krauss had done a 180 in his attitude and gave them his whole blessing; friendly slapping John on the shoulder with his other hand holding an empty champagne glass. By the end of the night, the bar had cut him off and he’d been left to pass out on an empty table.

[John](http://i60.tinypic.com/fao7dv.png) had witnessed Liz taking pictures and had discreetly steered Nuada away from Abe and Nuala slow dancing on the dance floor, staring into each other’s eyes. It hadn’t taken him long to suss out what John had been doing and spot the two dancers.

Nuada had saw them and huffed angrily about the speed in which the two had fallen into each other’s arms, causing John to laugh at him and draw him in for a dance that had Liz snapping pictures like paparazzi and they were the new stars on the scene.

He didn’t even step on John’s toe when he called him a sarcastic kettle. *pot/kettle reference*

Coming back to the moment, John breathed in through his nose and out of his mouth, trying to figure out how his body was feeling.

His stomach had been quietly rolling for hours and they’d both been up the night before because of it. To combat the nausea, they’d been drinking ginger ale most of the morning to curb feeling sea sick and it had worked enough that they could enjoy their time together.

Nuada let out a tired sigh from behind him, nuzzling into the side of John's throat.

John had found a hickey the first night of the cruise and had scolded Nuada savagely for it and then had to tell him off for grinning through the rant. Nuada hadn’t seemed bothered, nodding seriously at John and tugging him forwards with hands on his hips.

After that night, it was like a dam had broke and they’d spilled into each other.

The days they spent were filled with hot air and sun bathing, Nuada insisting each time he rub sun lotion onto Johns back and getting playful smacked a few minutes later for being too adventurous.

John had also found his own adventurous side, startling Nuada at odd times in the shower and delivering his own bruising kissing. Nuada wore them like a badge.

“Still feeling sick?” Nuada whispered to the underside of John's ear and tightened his arms around him just an inch more.

It didn’t matter how many times they were left holding onto each other, panting from a night of learning each other’s bodies, it just wasn’t enough.

John hoped it never would be.

To answer his question, John turned in Nuada's hold and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer for a deep kiss.

Truthfully they both hated public displays of affection, but ginger ale and the lack of sea sickness was enough to put them both in a good mood.

Nuada tugged at his shirt, pulling them along to their room and urgent in getting them behind closed doors.

“You will be the death of me” Nuada complained, shutting their door behind him and dragged them back to the bed. His new favourite move often meant he landing on top of John, knocking the air out of him with a challenging smile and playful hands.

“I seem to remember early on you trying to kill me through sexual frustration” John retaliated, grinding them together as Nuada battled with their tops.

But John had learned some of his own tricks in their time together.

Nuada growled as John worked an angle he knew drove him close to the edge faster than needed and like a pavlov effect, Nuada's eyes shut in bliss, grinding their bodies perfectly in rhythm.

“Aah- John” he tried to roll them around to get out of John's hold and when he failed, sat back out of reach. John sat up to grab at him and Nuada bent down, grabbed his shorts in both hands and tugged them out from under him and unbalancing his seat on the bed.

John shut up straight away, leaning back and wrapping a hand around the back of Nuada's head when he advanced, drawing him down for a kiss.

They each learned over their personal time together how and what they liked.

John knew Nuada liked being close enough they touched at almost every point, that he shivered when John ran blunt nails through his short hair and that he became breathless when John sucked and scraped his teeth against his bottom abs, inches away from where he needed him.

Nuada learned all his tells, but John had never been able to make himself regret Nuada learning how sensitive his neck was. He’d been delighted, gripping John by the back of the neck or running just the tip of his tongue along a vein, marvelling at John for writhing.

Back at the present, John gripped at Nuada's hair and tried to outdo him for phenomenal kisses, but Nuada still managing to turn him to mush with his mouth while he pressed fingers into him.

Each moan swallowed up by Nuada's mouth like he was hungry for it.

After a quick preparation, John decided he’d had enough, skin feeling too tight as Nuada tried to ensure he was loose and even taking the bite to his chin when John nipped at him for taking too long.

When Nuada slipped into him, John’s body responded automatically, crossing his ankles and pulled them tighter together. Nuada's answering gust of breath was filled with his amusement for John’s impatience and he quickly started up a rhythm.

John took to gasping into Nuada’s neck, hands stroking as much skin as he could reach, trailing up and down Nuada’s back and sides.

It still felt too hot to touch.

Repositioning his knees Nuada tucked himself into John’s space, giving him a smile full of wonder and then snapping his hips forward, taking John by surprise and making him grunt sharply.

“Bastard” John panted and squeezed his legs, watching Nuada's eyes slide shut and his chest heave. John had enough time to gloat before Nuada decided to up the pace, wrapping his arms around John's hips to lift him for the perfect angle.

“Uhhh!” John growled once, throwing his head back and trying to grab for Nuada’s arms. He rolled his hips with the motion and had to bite his lip to stop himself from shouting each time Nuada aimed at his prostate.

They were pressed so close together their joined body heat felt feverish, leaving them sweaty and flushed. John wouldn’t ever get tired of seeing the aching and ravenous expression came over Nuada's face in these moments.

“Fuck- Nuada!” John gasped, rising with a well aimed thrust that sent subtle shockwaves down to his toes. Nuada took note, powerful and insistent in driving them closer to the end and setting a wild rhythm.

John quickly lost all mental capacity, noises breaking free from his mouth that sounded passionate and agonising. He managed to wrap both hands around the back of Nuada’s neck, holding on as Nuada slammed his hips forward and back.

The noise of their sweating skin meeting was obscene and yet to John it was thrilling.

Nuada knew what he was doing, even as John grew desperate and urgent with his hands, he kept up his rhythm.

Allowing it, John lamented he would have to wait as he was steadily drawn closer to coming. He wasn’t expecting Nuada stuttering his hips without reason, sending beautiful sparks of ecstasy up his spine, rushing through him.

His body arched and he shouted, the rapture sweeping over him before he could comprehend coming, clutched onto Nuada and trying to suppress the guttering noises coming from his very core.

Lips sealed over his and he grabbed at Nuada's head, holding them together as Nuada started to gasp sharply, chest tensing exquisitely as he unravelled.

John wrapped his arms around him and pulled them together hard as Nuada came, quivering and thrusting a few more times before his body gave out, crushing them together. He was groaning on every gasp, lost to pleasure and still managing to look stunning.

Using his right hand, John rubbed sweat off Nuada's forehead before it could trail down into his eyes, “god you’re perfect” he whispered and got a charming smile off Nuada for it. It was nostalgic and the same thing Nuada had said to him the first time they’d had phone sex.

“Perhaps we are just perfect together” Nuada admitted and John took pride in the fact he was still out of breath.

Nuada took a few seconds to cuddle him but knowing his desire to be clean, allowed John up. They quickly cleaned themselves in the small bathroom, enjoying the challenge and fun to see how they both fit.

It took minutes for them to slip back into the bed, Nuada tucked up beside him and naked from head to toe. John had yet to talk him into wearing boxers, if only to not be swayed into carnal activities that left him sore in the morning.

“Hmm... feels nice”, John smiled as soft lips met his neck, rubbing his face into Nuada's bowed head and it rose at his touch, putting them at eye level. Pale blue eyes traced his face and then fell to his lips, Nuada's body already leaning and John had enough practice by now he turned into it.

John didn’t know how the world fell away and Nuada made every kiss feel like they were one step away from falling off a cliff...yet they stepped up to the edge every single time. He could kiss recklessly, hungrily, softly and quickly and best of all he kissed John perfectly.

Like he meant it, every single time.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very special thanks to my twin for talking through LOADS of my problems with the fic. She sat for hours talking with me about how to keep the characters as genuine as possible.
> 
> Also super special thanks for the readers and leaving me so much love. U guys are amazing.


End file.
